


Три ночи в НеЛондоне

by eliah_jan, Milk_fox



Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliah_jan/pseuds/eliah_jan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок Холмс может расследовать любое преступление в Лондоне. А что если ему придется работать в месте, где привычная логика не работает? В месте, где царят легенды, где совсем другие законы и где весь его опыт и знания ровным счетом ничего не значат?</p><p>Авторы передают привет Нилу Гейману с «Задверьем» и Чайне Мьевиллю, у которого позаимствовали название НеЛондона, и просят у них прощения за невольные похожести.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три ночи в НеЛондоне

Дик Уиттингтон был очень занятым человеком. Ему было уже очень много лет, но, сколько себя помнил, он постоянно находился при деле. Дик Уиттингтон совсем не выглядел старым. Он всегда нес свое полное тело с легкостью и достоинством, а на круглом лице неизменно светилась приветливая улыбка, отчего глаза казались узкими щелочками, за которыми, однако, скрывался по-прежнему острый и проницательный взгляд.   
Когда посреди ночи к нему прибежала взволнованная Маргарет, он, по своему обыкновению, работал, однако тут же отложил перо и чернильницу, которыми пользовался, как это было заведено во времена его молодости.   
– Что случилось? – спросил он её, заглядывая в лучившиеся беспокойством янтарные глаза. Она так давно не покидала своего поста без крайней необходимости, значит дело плохо.  
Хвост Маргарет заходил ходуном, уши прижались к голове.  
Дик Уиттингтон охнул, отодвинул стул и поспешил за стремительно выбежавшей на улицу кошкой, позабыв даже накинуть плащ. Он очень торопился. Кошка неслась золотистой тенью через улицы ночного города, то исчезая в тенях, то снова появляясь, а Дик Уиттингтон пытался поспеть за ней, кряхтя и отдуваясь, изредка останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дух. Маргарет вела его переулками, кратчайшей дорогой – через Базар, мимо старика Бена, улицы Четок – в самый центр, и когда он понял, куда они направляются, ему стало страшно.   
– Маргарет! – крикнул он. – Постой!  
Старая подруга его не послушалась, только оглянулась на мгновение и еще стремительнее побежала вперед, туда, где жил старик Бейли.   
Когда Дик Уиттингтон прибыл на место назначения и пробился сквозь успевшую собраться толпу, он схватился за сердце и так побледнел, что ему сразу поспешили принести воды.  
На земле, прямо у своего дома, лежал, скорчившись, старый Бейли, устремив пустой взгляд в никуда, а из-под его головы растекалась лужа крови.  
  
***  
Некоторые люди утверждают, что у каждого ветра есть свой собственный голос. Услышать его может далеко не всякий, но многие признают, что, когда в Лондоне непогода, и сквозь пелену дождя нельзя разглядеть даже дорогу, ветер завывает именно человеческим голосом, словно пытается что-то сообщить.   
В этот день даже самым убежденным скептикам пришлось бы согласиться. Ненастье опустилось на город стремительно и резко. Небо потемнело, приобретя оттенок зловещий, фиолетовый; зашелестели, перекликаясь, деревья. Порывы ветра заколыхали ветви, волнами перекидываясь с кроны на крону, несясь всё дальше и дальше. Ветер торопился, подгоняемый ливнем, выл, мотал из стороны в сторону мешки с мусором, пластиковые бутылки, гремел консервными банками, и в нем слышалась тревога.   
Сторонний наблюдатель, если бы он умел не только смотреть, но и видеть, пожал бы плечами, торопливо поднял воротник и пробормотал, что «не к добру это». Сторонний наблюдатель – если бы он, конечно, был и в определенный момент оказался на маленькой и неказистой улочке с двухэтажными домами и аккуратными двориками – заметил бы, как ветер на перекрестке замер, бережно поднял сложенную газету, покружил её, по пути макнув в лужу и протащив по земле, и с воем бросил прямо на оконное стекло внешне ничем не примечательного дома. Через некоторое время он сорвал газету с мокрого окна и продолжил свой путь, швыряя уже абсолютно по-другому сложенные листы то к решеткам водостоков, то на пластиковые мусорные баки в переулках.  
Если бы у стороннего наблюдателя имелась определенная доля любопытства, и он поднял бы слипшуюся от дождя газету, то непременно увидел бы единственную различимую заметку, не пострадавшую от воды и грязи.   
Это была благодарность от лица Скотленд-Ярда некоему мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу за содействие в раскрытии серии преступлений.  
…Всё это, конечно, непременно случилось бы, существуй подобный наблюдатель в природе. Но его не было, газету никто не поднял, и ветер понес её всё дальше и дальше, по переулкам и дворам, вглубь города, а вслед за ветром словно неслись негромкие шепотки, и люди спешили укрыться по домам, приговаривая, что подобной непогоды они давно не видели.  
  
***  
Здание было очень старым. Старым было его название, древним – предназначение, и построили его тоже давным-давно, столетия назад. Оно было настолько давним, что доверху напиталось человеческими эмоциями, свидетелем которых было всё это время: страхом, отчаянием, восторгом и облегчением, болью и разочарованием, стремительной радостью и затаившейся злобой, а также десятками тысяч менее значительных чувств. Оно до такой степени заполнилось чужими переживаниями, что само приобрело некое подобие сознания – на свой тяжеловесный и неповоротливый лад.   
И сейчас ему было больно. Так больно, как не было даже после Великого Пожара. Оно хотело закричать, но не могло, ему не был дан крик – величайшее из доступных человеку облегчений. У него отбирали единственное, чем оно было, и оно сделало только то, что могло – содрогнулось.   
  
Внутри здания с полок и столов посыпались документы, с потолка кусками обваливалась штукатурка. Здание корчилось, у него всё болело внутри, и продолжалось это по его меркам очень долго.  
А потом все закончилось.  
  
***  
– Лестрейд, не торчи в дверях, – возвестил недовольный голос из гостиной. – Я надеюсь, ты пришел с чем-нибудь стоящим.  
Инспектор пересек крошечную прихожую, свернул в нелепый маленький коридор и толкнул дверь в небольшую комнатку, в которой помещались стол, диван и невероятное количество разного хлама.   
– Как у тебя получается всюду разводить бардак?   
Шерлок поднял голову с диванного подлокотника – его аналог приветствия.  
– Вещи должны лежать там, где их удобно взять. Если я захочу уяснить для себя смысл слова «бардак», я представлю себе ваш стол, инспектор. У вас дело, или мы будем дальше обсуждать интерьер?  
– Переехал в Холборн? Милое местечко. И стоит, наверное, безумных денег.  
– Лестрейд! – Шерлок сел на диване, неприязненно уставившись на полицейского. – Для словесных упражнений после ссоры с женой можете пригласить Донован. А если вы не уверены в интересности дела, которое жаждете мне предложить, закройте дверь, когда будете уходить.  
Инспектор вздохнул и кинул на стол объемистую папку.   
– Здесь все материалы, которые удалось собрать. Заключения экспертов, протоколы допросов, фотографии. Я буду удивлен, если ты еще не слышал об этом – репортеры уже подняли шумиху.  
– Могли бы и не говорить, я уже обратил внимание на галстук, – Шерлок перетащил папку на колени и вынул первый листок. Тут же удивленно приподнял брови и поднял взгляд на полицейского.  
– Инспектор, я был о вас лучшего мнения. Неужели вы до сих пор не нашли у жертв что-то общее? Я надеялся, что дела Скотленд-Ярда не настолько плохи.  
– Ознакомься с делом, будь добр.  
– Ознакомиться? – Шерлок вынул из папки газетную вырезку и демонстративно зачитал вслух: – «Драматические исчезновения! Таинственные похищения в центральном Лондоне. Вчерашнее происшествие в Ридженс-парке дополнило череду странных событий, будоражащих воображение горожан. В семь часов утра полицейский патруль нашел на скамейке мужчину среднего возраста, который неподвижно сидел, обхватив себя руками, и негромко стонал. На все вопросы мужчина не реагировал и вел себя настолько странно, что полиция сочла нужным задержать его и отправить на медицинское освидетельствование. Ближе к середине дня выяснилось, что найденный на скамейке мужчина – не кто иной, как преуспевающий бизнесмен Гарольд Картер, об исчезновении которого его семья заявила две недели назад. Неизвестно, что довело мистера Картера до подобного состояния, но факты… « и бла-бла-бла… Корреспонденты «Миррора» научились писать еще хуже, кто бы мог подумать.   
– В статье перечислены предыдущие случаи. И ты всегда роешься в статьях.  
– Заметь, я делаю это сам. Я умею фильтровать информацию, в отличие от твоих работников, которые до сих пор не удосужились выявить связь между жертвами.   
– Шерлок, – инспектор вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Холмс улыбнулся.  
– Или у них уже есть результаты? Какие молодцы! Тогда что вы здесь делаете?  
– Нет никакой связи! – рявкнул Лестрейд. – Никакой связи между жертвами нет, – проговорил он уже спокойнее. – Разного пола, разного возраста, разные профессии и социальное положение. Пропали из разных мест и вернулись через разные промежутки времени. Никаких долгов, связей на стороне, сомнительных делишек и вообще причин для исчезновения. Если тут и есть что-нибудь общее, я этого не вижу. А если ты такой умный, то просвети меня.  
– Вы работаете с этим делом уже два месяца, а я получаю материалы только сегодня. Должны же вы были хоть чем-то заниматься все это время?  
Инспектор кивнул на папку.  
– Тут все результаты. Экспертиза, протоколы… я уже говорил. Ты берешься или нет?  
Шерлок с сомнением взвесил папку на ладони и снова зарылся в распечатки.  
Лестрейд устроился в кресле.  
– Нет, все-таки «Миррор» здесь к месту. Достоверность одинаковая, – подал голос Холмс через несколько минут. – Все пострадавшие говорят про автобус. Где данные трасологической экспертизы?  
– Их нет. Следов автобуса не нашли. Можешь посмотреть фото с места происшествия.  
– Инспектор, это ваше чувство юмора или идиотизм подчиненных? – Шерлок подхватил отложенные протоколы допросов и потряс ими перед полицейским. – Все пострадавшие говорят о том, что во время своего пребывания неизвестно где, видели красный автобус. Вы предлагаете мне поверить, что он висел в воздухе? Что касается фото, я прекрасно знаю вашего фотографа. При такой алкоголизации достойно уважения хотя бы то, что он еще удерживает камеру.  
– Это все, на что ты обратил внимание? Автобус? – поинтересовался Лестрейд. – Хотя, конечно, куда нам до великого Шерлока Холмса… Шерлок, они там такое несут о том, где были – на три малобюджетных ужастика хватит и еще останется. Ты мне предлагаешь весь этот бред проверять?  
– Учитывая тот факт, что наркотиков в их крови не нашли – да, инспектор, я бы на вашем месте все проверил. Но на текущий момент хватит и того, что вы этот бред стенографировали, хоть, как я вижу, и не слишком старательно. К тому же, «бред» – чрезвычайно широкое понятие. Вот вы им постоянно пользуетесь для определения моих высказываний, которые в конечном итоге приводят к раскрытию преступления. Дайте мне адреса, по которым можно найти потерпевших. Я с ними поговорю.  
Лестрейд с сомнением кивнул.  
– Только… Шерлок, почти все эти люди находятся в нестабильном, а некоторые даже в истерическом состоянии. Ты мог бы ради разнообразия побыть деликатным?  
– Если это не повредит делу – я найду время.  
– Этого я и боялся… Что-нибудь еще?  
Холмс кинул папку на стол и пересек гостиную, исчезая в спальне.  
– Адреса всех мест, откуда они исчезли и где нашлись, – донесся оттуда его голос. – И побыстрее, инспектор, вас, кажется, скоро начнут жевать наши акулы пера!  
– Очень смешно… – пробормотал Лестрейд, выходя из комнаты.  
Тем не менее, требуемые данные он прислал через несколько минут.  
Шерлок набросил пальто и отправился на место первого исчезновения – в Гайд-парк. Он всегда был сторонником научного подхода и внимательно изучал исходные данные. К тому же, слова внезапно исчезнувших и так же внезапно вернувшихся людей требовали дополнительной проверки. Пострадавших было пять, мест, соответственно, десять. К концу дня Холмс выяснил, что жертвы не врали хотя бы относительно мест происшествия. Но и полиция насчет трасологической экспертизы, очевидно, не халтурила. Двое исчезли из парков – появление автобуса в таком месте запомнили бы все, и оно было бы освещено в новостях. К тому же, по тем аллеям, с которых исчезали люди, автобус не проехал бы в любом случае. Одна дама пропала с улицы в Брикстоне, перерытой по случаю дорожных работ, там бы и велосипед не проскользнул. А между тем, все трое упоминали появление автобуса почти сразу после того, как они потеряли ориентацию в пространстве.  
Ночью Шерлок изучил биографию жертв и опять-таки согласился с полицией – связи не было. Тенденция ему не нравилась – соглашаться со Скотленд-Ярдом приходилось нечасто. Оставался опрос свидетелей. Холмс был более чем уверен, что полицейские не тратили много времени на расспросы. Пострадавшие несли бред, а значит, ленивые подчиненные Лестрейда вряд ли уделили им достаточно времени, так, халтурили для протокола.   
Дело становилось все более интересным.  
  
С повторным допросом не повезло. Первую жертву, Одри Хоуп, отвезли поправлять нервы к родственникам в Шотландию. Сестра мисс Хоуп могла сообщить только то, что говорила полицейским раньше: Одри шла по улице и вдруг оказалась в совершенно незнакомом месте. Что там происходило, она говорить отказывалась, при малейшей настойчивости впадая в истерику. Нашлась через неделю в Вестмистере, на Юстон-стрит, в той же одежде, в которой исчезла. Закричала при виде приближающегося к ней человека, чем привлекла внимание полиции.  
Адрес родных, как и номер телефона мисс Хоуп, сестра дать отказалась. Шерлок злился недолго – все равно от беседы с женщиной в истерическом состоянии толку особенного не было.  
Со вторым пострадавшим ему повезло больше – тот уже был отправлен домой и продолжал восстанавливать здоровье в Лондоне. Мистер Кристиан Фишер пропал по дороге на работу и вернулся только через месяц, прямо на Трафальгарскую площадь. Пока его везли в полицию, Фишер лихорадочно рассказывал что-то о львах, тумане и странном месте, в котором неожиданно очутился, но потом от своих слов отказался. Был признан вменяемым и отправлен домой. Дверь Шерлоку он открыл без возражений, на вопросы отвечать согласился, но врал настолько безбожно, что Холмс не выдержал.  
– Мистер Фишер, – Шерлок слегка наклонился вперед над столом. Собеседник явственно занервничал. – Я могу точно сказать, что вы лжете. Ни в каких пабах вы не были, ничего не пили и не принимали. Вас нашли на Трафальгарской площади. Вы с криком убегали от львов, окружающих колонну Нельсона. Вы были трезвы.  
– И что? – ощетинился Кристиан.  
– Мистер Фишер. Я могу прямо сейчас назвать пятнадцать мелких нестыковок в той истории, с помощью которой вы пытаетесь от меня отделаться. Я не полиция. И я хочу услышать правду. Правду, а не то, что вы наспех выдумали по дороге в участок.  
Мужчина сгорбился на стуле, выдернул сигарету из пачки и закурил. Потом ожесточенно выдохнул дым и поднял на Холмса глаза.  
– Вот что я тебе скажу, парень. Не для протокола. Я не был в пабе. Но я буду держаться этой версии до последнего. У меня жена и дочь, я не хочу в психушку. Так что, если ты не полиция, то вали на все четыре стороны. Никакой информации ты от меня не получишь.  
Шерлок ушел. Не потому, что его впечатлила угроза в голосе Фишера, а потому что тот точно бы ничего не сказал. Есть люди и состояния, с которыми просто ничего не сделаешь.   
С двумя следующими пострадавшими тоже не повезло. К Гарольду Картеру, тому самому мужчине из заметки, Шерлок зашел в больницу. Посмотрел на неподвижного пациента и поговорил с лечащим врачом, который заверил, что разговор с мистером Картером вряд ли возможен в обозримом будущем.  
– Знаете, мистер Холмс... – толстый и добродушный доктор Миллиган отхлебнул еще чаю и придвинул к Шерлоку тарелку с бисквитами. – Очень умные, но очень рациональные люди часто именно так сходят с ума. Не хватает гибкости, если надо осмыслить что-то непонятное. Особенно, если это непонятное сопряжено с сильными эмоциями. Страхом, например.  
– Его напугали? – поинтересовался Холмс.  
– Скорее всего, – пожал плечами Миллиган. – Симптоматика похожа. Может, он что-нибудь вспомнит после того, как мы выведем его из состояния ступора. Но я бы на вашем месте не надеялся. Тем более в ближайшее время. И когда я говорю «ближайшее», то имею в виду не меньше года.  
Стивен Абрамс, четвертый в списке жертв, тоже находился в больнице. После двух недель отсутствия был обнаружен в парке с множественными переломами и ушибами. Увидеться с ним Шерлоку не разрешили, пришлось разговориться с молоденькой медсестрой. Девушка охотно рассказала, что первое время к Абрамсу даже врачам было не подойти без успокоительного – больной шарахался от любой тени и выл от страха по ночам. И травмы у него были странные: левая нога в некоторых местах будто перекушена не до конца, в руках переломаны кости, словно кто-то слишком сильно сжал их в кулаке. Врачи затруднились определить источник: если эти повреждения были нанесены живым существом, то у него просто огромные зубы и совершенно фантастические лапы или руки. Шерлоку пришлось довольствоваться этой смутной информацией. Напоследок медсестра, смущаясь, сунула ему в руку бумажку с номером телефона. Он выкинул её в ближайшую урну.  
  
К моменту разговора с пятой свидетельницей терпение Шерлока подходило к концу. Подумать только, простейший допрос по свежим следам без этих идиотских расшаркиваний и внимания к состоянию свидетеля – и вся информация была бы у него в кармане. А теперь половина жертв в больнице, а остальная половина позабывала все важные детали, решив, что так будет лучше. Холмс никогда не понимал этого глупого желания вычеркнуть часть своего прошлого ради мифической «нормальной жизни».   
С последней жертвой, Мелани Роше, все-таки удалось поговорить. Правда, мисс Роше тоже была не в лучшем состоянии и пребывала в закрытом пансионе, где лечили нервные расстройства. Речь девушки была слегка заторможенной от успокоительных препаратов, но на вопросы она отвечала.  
– Я почти ничего не помню, – Мелани смотрела прямо перед собой, словно не замечая Шерлока. – Туман был... И все время гасли фонари.  
– Мисс Роше, в тот день на всей территории Лондона не было и не могло быть никакого тумана, – Шерлок продемонстрировал девушке метеосводку, на которую та не обратила ни малейшего внимания.  
– Был туман, – повторила она без выражения. – Гасли фонари. И ко мне подъехал автобус.   
– Вы садились в него?  
– Нет, я шла пешком по улице. Улица была очень темная... Было страшно. Я не помню ничего, мистер Холмс. Там что-то было, но я не помню. И не хочу вспоминать.   
  
***  
– Отвратительно! – с порога заявил Шерлок Лестрейду, входя в кабинет. – Твои люди разучились проводить элементарный допрос. Как вы вообще работаете, хотел бы я знать?  
– Эй, фрик, – в кабинет заглянула Донован, – у нас, похоже, еще одна пострадавшая.   
– Обрадуй меня, Салли, она сидит в допросной и дожидается меня?  
– Не угадал, гений. Родственники пришли отозвать заявление о пропаже. Говорят, что их бабушка исчезла, а потом нашлась через пять дней. Сидела у пруда в Кенсингтон-парке. Никаких травм нет, за исключением подвернутой ноги. Мне показалось, что она проходит по нашему делу.  
Лестрейд взглянул на подчиненную.  
– Это что, та бабка из Бетнал-Грин? Шерлок, я бы на твоем месте не стал тратить время. Ей шестьдесят семь лет, мало ли в таком возрасте причин потеряться в городе.   
– Вот поэтому вы и не на моем месте, Лестрейд, – отрезал Шерлок. – Адрес, Салли.  
– Бетнал-Грин, Мортимер-стрит, восемнадцать. Руфь Аденберг, – Салли кинула Холмсу папку. – Тут заявление.  
– Новый любовник положительно на тебя влияет, Донован, с тобой почти приятно иметь дело. До скорого, инспектор.  
  
Дом под номером восемнадцать оказался самым внушительным на улице – семья в нем жила явно большая и небедная. На звонок Шерлока откликнулся многоголосый собачий лай. Но дверь ему все-таки открыли быстро.  
– Могу я поговорить с миссис Аденберг?  
– Вы к Эсфирь? – девочка лет пятнадцати, открывшая дверь, с интересом уставилась на сыщика. – А ее нет, она на работе.  
– Я из полиции, к миссис Руфь Аденберг.  
– А, к бабушке... Дядя Эд! – закричала девушка вглубь дома. – Тут к бабушке пришли! Заходите.  
В коридоре Шерлок был тут же атакован двумя золотистыми ретриверами. Кое-как отпихнув любопытные и норовящие залезть в карман морды, Холмс оказался лицом к лицу с мужчиной лет сорока. Очевидно, это был тот самый «дядя Эд».  
– Послушайте! – сердито начал он, не тратя времени на приветствие. – Моя мама – пожилой человек. Я уже сказал в полиции, что она не будет отвечать на ваши вопросы, она и так достаточно пережила!   
Шерлок мысленно улыбнулся – он так и знал, что Донован не могла из одних лишь добрых побуждений поделиться с ним информацией. Наверняка с мистером Аденбергом общалась именно она.  
– Эдуард, что ты так кричишь? Или ты хочешь сказать, что я старуха? – в прихожую степенно вошла седая женщина, опираясь на трость. Да, миссис Аденберг можно было дать все ее шестьдесят семь, но ясный взгляд и осанка говорили о том, что до старческого слабоумия ей еще далеко. – Посмотри, какой хороший мальчик пришел задать мне вопросы. Скажи Соне, пусть нальет чаю, мы с ним сядем и поговорим как нормальные люди.  
Дюжий мистер Аденберг сразу сник и, пробормотав «Да, мама», пошел распоряжаться. Руфь улыбнулась и поманила Шерлока к себе.  
– Пойдем. Я тебе все расскажу, мне бояться нечего.  
– Вряд ли леди, прошедшая войну, будет чего-то бояться, – галантно сказал Шерлок, проходя за ней. Женщины часто падки на лесть, нельзя этим не воспользоваться.  
– Надо же, какой умный мальчик, – восхитилась миссис Аденберг. – Как ты угадал?  
– В гостиной на каминной полке стоит израильский орден отличия. Рядом черно-белое фото девушки в форме. Было сложно не сопоставить очевидное. Командный тон до сих пор сохранился.  
Руфь рассмеялась дребезжащим смехом. Они зашли на кухню, где на столе уже стояли чашки, чайник и блюдце с печеньем.  
– Садись, наливай себе чаю и пей. Молодежь вечно спешит, некогда присесть. Ешь печенье, я сама пекла. Да, ты прав, я воевала, командовала, и бояться мне нечего. Чего бояться тому, кто уже скоро отправится к праотцам? Ты хочешь спросить о моем исчезновении, так ведь?  
Шерлок кивнул, из вежливости пригубив чай.  
– И хочешь спросить, почему я не рассказала об этом полиции? Вижу, что хочешь. Я старая женщина, мальчик, как бы ни красовалась перед другими, а в психиатрических клиниках хоть теперь и еда вкусная, и хорошие врачи, но я предпочитаю доживать свой век дома, зачем мне такие проблемы? Но если тебе интересно, я расскажу.  
– Детально, пожалуйста, – уточнил Шерлок, стараясь сдерживаться и не перебивать этот бесконечный словесный поток. Живая свидетельница в ясном уме была ему очень нужна.   
– Какой занятой мальчик... Хорошо, – Руфь отвела взгляд, собираясь с мыслями, и принялась водить по скатерти длинным сухим пальцем. – Это случилось вечером. Я возвращалась от Сары – это моя подруга, она живет в самом центре, на Рассел-сквер. Я осталась у нее выпить чаю после концерта – мы ходили слушать скрипку, а я всегда остаюсь на чай...  
– Без лишних подробностей, – попросил Шерлок.  
– Во-первых, старших перебивать невежливо, а во-вторых, мне так легче вспоминать,– она погрозила ему пальцем, словно своему внуку. – Так вот. Я вышла от Сары часов в десять, совсем поздно. Хотела поймать такси. Сара собиралась послать племянника, чтобы он посадил меня в машину, но я отказалась: на Рассел-сквер всегда людно. Я еще помню, как выглянула в окно и засомневалась, брать ли зонт, но небо было чистое, и я не стала. Я вышла, прошлась немного и остановилась у дороги, недалеко от автобусной остановки. И тут вдруг сгустился туман. Даже в Лондоне так обычно не бывает, я тут уже двадцать лет живу, знаю, о чем говорю. А тогда туман моментально заволок всю улицу, да так плотно, что ничего не было видно, только фонари. Я и пошла к фонарю, думала, может, так я буду заметна с дороги, и хоть одна машина остановится, – Руфь прервалась, отхлебнула чаю и испытующе посмотрела на Шерлока, словно проверяя, верит он или нет.  
Шерлок верил. По крайней мере, Руфь была убеждена в правоте того, что рассказывала.   
– Я пошла к фонарю, но он вдруг мигнул и погас. И тут же зажегся еще один фонарь, на три шага дальше. Я подошла к нему, но и тот погас. Тут уже мне стало не по себе, как в фильмах, ей-богу, мой внук Марк такие очень любит. Я, знаешь, старая женщина, меня сложно удивить, но тогда у кого-то это таки получилось! Достала из сумки телефон, думала позвонить Саре, чтобы за мной пришли, а он не работает. Совершенно не работает, чтоб ему провалиться, оставил меня в такой момент. Не включается и не выключается, и экран темный. Тогда и подъехал автобус.  
Шерлок едва заметно поднял брови. И тут автобус. Определенно, он был прав – это одно дело.  
– Опишите как можно точнее, – велел он.  
– Автобус как автобус, – пожала плечами Руфь. – Обычный, двухэтажный. Только очень старый. На подобных еще Уинстон Черчилль, должно быть, ездил. Уродливые такие чудища сейчас только в музее увидишь. Но он ни гремел, ни скрипел, как будто едва с конвейера. И знаешь, что мне странным показалось? Он ко мне не дверями подъехал, а фарами. Один в один, как собака, которая в колени тычется, как эти вот... – она махнула рукой в сторону коридора, где за закрытыми дверями поскуливали ретриверы. – У него и морда была такая... живая, что ли. И фары странные. Оттуда туман валил.  
Шерлок скептически покачал головой.  
– Что, думаешь, врет старая перечница? – рассердилась Руфь. – Я тебе тут не бобэ майсес, не бабушкины сказки рассказываю, сам просил правду. Туман из фар стекал на землю, как кисель. И так не видно было ни черта, а после автобуса я и ног своих разглядеть не смогла, – с течением рассказа женщина все больше волновалась, в речи прорезался акцент, а изложение стало гораздо эмоциональнее. – А потом он уехал. Развернулся и уехал. Только автобусы так не разворачиваются. Как живой повернулся, он, по-моему, даже колесами не шевелил, как-то так развернулся и уехал. И туман как раз рассеялся. Я посмотрела по сторонам – катастрофа! Это была улица, но не Рассел-сквер и вообще не Лондон. Я такое видела только в молодости, когда разоренные деревни проезжали. Дома кривые, неопрятные, как безрукие строили, окна все темные. Я прошла еще немного и увидела табличку на доме: «Улица Тринадцать».  
– В Лондоне такой улицы нет, – отрезал Шерлок.  
– Это я без тебя знаю, молодой человек. Улица, кстати говоря, была земляная. Обычная немощеная дорога, как в пригороде. Я пошла дальше – а что было делать? Фонари то гасли, то загорались, но тумана больше не было. Еще корень какой-то подвернулся; готова поклясться, его там не было – я внимательно глядела под ноги. Ну, я и упала мешком. Я бы и не ушла оттуда, ногу вывернула, больно было адски, вот только снова наплыл туман, и я совсем перестала видеть. Я не знаю, сколько там лежала в тумане. Может час, а может и три, но когда он рассеялся, я оказалась там, где меня потом нашли – в Кенсингтон-парке на скамейке. Вот и вся история, мальчик. Не знаю уж, как она тебе поможет.   
– Спасибо, миссис Аденберг, – Шерлок встал и собирался уйти, как вдруг Руфь ухватила его за рукав.   
– Послушай меня, мальчик, – сказала она, – я по глазам вижу, что ты будешь копаться в этой истории, пока не докопаешься до самой задницы. Так вот – считай, что ты до нее уже докопался, и не лезь туда. Я побывала где-то очень далеко. Это место... чужое. Не наше. Не для людей. Там постоянно кто-то следит за тобой, глаз не спускает. И оно так же реально, как твоя любимая утренняя чашка кофе. Не лезь, – повторила она.  
Шерлок покачал головой, поблагодарил и поспешно вышел. В его голове уже начали рождаться теории.  
  
  
***  
Дик Уиттингтон размеренно шагал по ночному городу. Путь его был долог. Трость и набойки на ботинках выстукивали ровный ритм по брусчатке и каменным плитам: клац-клац-тук, клац-клац-тук.   
Клац.  
Он замер на середине шага. Большой Бен торжественно пробил четверть второго ночи, и в воздухе сразу же резко похолодало. Сбившиеся в стайку фонари, до этого жавшиеся в арке, нервно замигали и бросились врассыпную.   
Дик Уиттингтон очень хорошо знал, что именно это может означать. Опасность. Он сжал ручку трости и оглянулся. На улице было совершенно пустынно, и разливалась мертвенная тревожная тишина. Ни шороха, ни крысиного писка. В этой тишине Дик Уиттингтон услышал, как по улице кто-то бежит, и этот бег, определенно, не принадлежал существу человеческому: слишком тяжелы и часты были удары, такие звуки издают не сапоги, а лапы очень большого зверя. Рука сама потянулась к медальону на массивной золотой цепочке – символу его полномочий. Он мог оградить его от существа, от многих опасностей, но шанс был пятьдесят на пятьдесят: всегда найдутся те, кому безразличен его статус, и он знал это.  
Дик Уиттингтон медленно, поглядывая по сторонам и держась стен домов, направился к арке, в которой до этого ютились фонари. Все окна в зданиях были темны, не колыхнулись даже занавески в окнах – целый квартал замер в неестественном страшном оцепенении.   
В арке он прижался спиной к холодным шершавым камням, прислушиваясь к нарастающей тишине и считая про себя секунды. Он мог бы пройти арку насквозь и скрыться в переулке, но на противоположном её конце плотной занавесью колыхалась густая темнота, а Дик Уиттингтон давно и накрепко запомнил, что может ожидать того, кто потерял осторожность, на другом краю темноты.   
Он прижимался к камням и понимал, что его шумное хриплое дыхание невозможно не услышать, но надеялся, что существо слишком торопится по своим делам, а запах крысиного помета, которого всегда было достаточно в подворотнях, перебьет его собственный.  
  
Сбоку из густой темноты послышался тихий и звонкий смешок. Дик Уиттингтон повернул голову, но не увидел ничего.   
– Динь-дон! Динь-дон! – запел тонкий голосок. – Динь-дон, дили-дон, Лорд-мэр Уиттингтон.  
Ему очень хотелось спросить, кто это, но его собственный голос моментальным эхом разнесся бы под арочными сводами.  
Звуки приближались, зверь побежал еще быстрее.   
– Динь-дон, Уиттингтон, – продолжал звенеть голос, – как велик Лон-дон.   
В этот момент он понял, что больше не слышит шагов. Дик Уиттингтон медленно обернулся и увидел перед собой громадного Пса. Черного пса, старую легенду, которого не видели уже несколько сотен лет после того, как дева Ньюгейт покинула свое место.  
Он занимал собой целый арочный проем, и глаза его светились голодом.  
– Динь-дон, – сказал голос.   
Пес открыл пасть, обнажая зубы, и подобрался для прыжка.  
– Лорд-мэр Уиттингтон, – снова зазвучала песенка. – Динь-дон, дили-дон, крах ждет Лон-дон.  
– Что?.. – он понял, что нет смысла больше молчать. – Назовись! Что тебе нужно?  
Голос переливчато засмеялся.  
– Дили-дон, Лон-дон. Не сегодня, Уиттингтон.  
Пес тут же с явной неохотой захлопнул пасть, склонил голову, полыхнув на Дика Уиттингтона полным злобы взглядом, и угольной тенью помчался прочь. Голос тоже исчез и больше не появлялся, а Лорд-мэр Дик Уиттингтон вышел из арки, тяжело опираясь на трость, и сквозь ручейки пота, стекающие со лба ему на глаза, увидел, как захлопали двери домов, а на улице снова зажглись случайные фонари.   
  
***  
Маргарет встретила его за три квартала до своего поста. Такие вольности ей позволялись, да и если по чести, то входили в круг её обязанностей.  
Она всегда безошибочно знала, когда он должен прийти, знала так, как обычно недоступно котам, но могут псы и очень хорошие друзья, и всегда выходила навстречу. В ярких блестящих глазах читался укор.  
– Ох, Маргарет, – сказал Дик Уиттингтон, опускаясь на землю, чтобы погладить по голове свою давнюю подругу. – Я знаю, что в последний раз был три месяца назад, и что это непозволительно долго.  
Маргарет с минуту смотрела на него гордо и осуждающе, но потом смягчилась и потерлась об его ногу в знак того, что извинения приняты, и она всё понимает. Лорд-мэр не всегда может позволить себе пройти полгорода для встречи с другом. Правду говоря, свободных вечеров у Лорд-мэра вообще нет. А у Маргарет свои обязанности и свой пост, который она может покинуть только при чрезвычайных обстоятельствах, как, например, две недели назад. Не они эти правила устанавливали и не им их менять.  
  
Дик и Маргарет неторопливым шагом двинулись вперед и некоторое время просто наслаждались прогулкой и обществом друг друга.  
– Знаешь, я был вчера на Базаре. Привезли товары из Небесного Пекина – шум стоял такой, что даже туман рассеялся. Всех воронов в округе распугали. Не припомню такой толпы с тех пор, когда в городе жгли костры. Говорят, там видели даже Лорда Хранителя Чернил. Наверняка явился за кровавой тушью и кисточками из хвоста лисы-оборотня. Не думаю, правда, что он успел – половину скупили еще до полной темноты. Ах да, на базаре шептались, что в Пекине досточтимый Ди снова принялся за реформы. Нужно отправить с вороном письмо хотя бы до границы, я уже несколько лет не слышал от него вестей. Черт знает что творится. В последний раз такая неразбериха была перед тем, как спятил Тауэр. А я никак не выберусь туда, в гнездовье воронов. Все времени нет.   
Маграрет слушала очень внимательно, иногда поворачивая голову и вздрагивая ушами, показывая, что она следит за монологом.  
– Сегодня я сходил ко Львам, – продолжил Дик Уиттингтон. – Двенадцать дней патрулирования, а толку никакого. Антерос молчит, как будто не на Пикадилли сидит, а в Брикстоне. Сама посуди: как можно день и ночь стоять в таком месте и ничего не знать? Крылатый мерзавец! Только и может, что кокетничать с дамочками и задирать парней. Давно хочу урезать ему жалование и сослать в тоннели на пару недель.  
Маргарет насмешливо на него взглянула.  
– Хочешь сказать, я несправедлив к нему? – удивился Дик. – А какая от него польза? Не для красоты же он там стоит. Ведь… А впрочем, – Лорд-мэр вздохнул и враз поник плечами, – ты права, милая. Это все нервы. Но сейчас такая ситуация, что иначе никак. Мы ведь пытались, и ничего не вышло… Присядем? – он указал тростью на кособокую скамейку, одиноко и чужеродно стоящую посреди улицы, и тяжело опустился на неё, теребя воротник рубашки. Кошка вскочила ему на колени и заглянула в глаза. – Ах, Маргарет, мы навредили тем добрым людям. А ведь все должно было быть иначе! Это я виноват. Не уследил. Только пожилая леди сумела сохранить рассудок, но это не моя заслуга, а Льва, который вовремя доложил о чужаке. Если бы мы не увели ее до того, как ей занялись Кущи… Сплошные ошибки. А если они сохранили память? Если они начнут говорить? Ведь найдется тот, кто задаст правильные вопросы!  
Маргарет повела головой из стороны в сторону и дернула хвостом.  
– Не поверят, да, – кивнул Дик. – Но кто-нибудь может и поверить. Они нас создали, так же как и мы – их. Всегда найдется такой, кто может. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мы не отделены каменной стеной. Скорее тонкой стенкой, через которую очень легко перебраться, если знать, где сделать первый шаг.  
Маргарет насмешливо посмотрела на своего друга и улеглась у него на коленях.  
– Знаешь, я, кажется, придумал план, который может сработать, но… – Дик запнулся. – Маргарет, мне страшно. То, что произошло… Я не говорил никому, никто не знает, иначе бы разнесли по всему городу, но… – Он сделал глубокий вдох. – Я инспектировал здание после его убийства и нашел маленького Бейли. Совсем кроху, младенца. Он лежал в подвале, среди коробок, как будто его там спрятали или он сам хотел спрятаться от кого-то.  
Маргарет резко навострила уши и коротко мяукнула.  
– Да, знаю, если подумать, то что-то подобное должно было произойти, нас ведь нельзя убить, пока мы нужны там, но я не был готов, просто не был. Я ждал его возвращения, но младенец… Это означает только одно – у него совсем нет сил. Случилось не просто убийство, Маргарет, понимаешь? Он бы восстановился в течение суток, пырни его ножом какой-нибудь сумасшедший. Но тот, кто поднял руку на Бейли... Это существо забрало все силы, до последней капли. У Старого Бейли, ты только подумай! – Дик достал платок, вытер вспотевший от волнения лоб и продолжил: – За ним сейчас смотрит дева Ньюгейт, он набирается сил, растет, но слишком медленно, Тауэр бы его побрал, слишком. И ведь я сомневаюсь, что дело на этом закончится. Слишком уж не похоже на месть, да на него никто и не держал зла, он милый старик, джентльмен старой закалки, если понимаешь, о чем я. Кто-то убивает целенаправленно и будет убивать дальше. А мы ничего не можем сделать. Ни-че-го толкового. Чертовы юрисдикции! Даже ты привязана к своему камню, а я не всесилен, каждый из нас ограничен, скован. Даже у меня нет полномочий в доброй половине города. Тоннели, Кущи, Тауэр, Лабиринт Кенсингтона… Святая Тьма!  
Дик Уиттингтон прервался и задумчивым взглядом уставился в стену напротив. По стене медленно и неуклюже поднималась каменная горгулья, сложив за спиной крылья для большего удобства.  
– Здесь мы бессильны. А те случайные люди тоже не помогли. Я сейчас понимаю, как это было самонадеянно с моей стороны. Они в нашем мире как дети, даже хуже. Только себе навредили. Осталась одна попытка, пока не стало слишком поздно. И на этот раз я выбрал лучшего. Всего одно небольшое расследование в Лондоне, хоть это-то я пока еще могу… Его зовут Шерлок Холмс, и в том городе именно он – самый лучший. А нам, сама понимаешь, на меньшее согласиться нельзя, – он рассеяно погладил Маргарет и, дождавшись, пока она соскочит с его колен, с усилием поднялся, опираясь на трость.  
– Его нужно встретить. Нельзя допустить, чтобы с ним стало то же, что и с остальными.  
  
***  
Когда Шерлок Холмс вышел от Руфь Аденберг, в Лондоне была уже глубокая ночь. Разговор занял куда больше времени, чем он предполагал. Шерлок оглянулся. Его окружали однотипные дома, низкие заборы и аккуратные ухоженные сады. Приличное такси взять в таком районе весьма затруднительно, поэтому он, недолго думая, сел на первый же автобус до центра.   
Откинувшись на сиденье и прикрыв глаза, чтобы не отвлекаться на других людей, он принялся обрабатывать полученную за время разговора информацию. История миссис Аденберг определенно относилась к этому делу: туман, автобус, странное место, в котором она якобы побывала. Картина прорисовывалась бы идеально, если бы не один значимый факт: все сказанное выглядело абсолютным бредом. Причем бредом, который несется с полной уверенностью говорящего в излагаемых событиях. Для своего возраста Руфь – примечательно здравомыслящая женщина, во многом из-за военного прошлого: имеет офицерское звание, пережила войну, благодаря чему приобрела стальные нервы и высокую критичность мышления. Не склонна к приукрашиванию действительности, рассказ не изобиловал душераздирающими подробностями, которые так любят пожилые дамы; говорила только то, в чем была убеждена.   
  
Наиболее правдоподобная версия, объединяющая исчезновения и бред – наркотики. Она была бы превосходна, если бы не тесты, которые не показали наличия посторонних веществ в крови. Однако Шерлок, как никто другой, знал, что любую аппаратуру можно обмануть синтетическими соединениями, которые не выявляются при проверке.   
Положительный результат теста на наркотики объяснил бы источник бреда, но даже он не определил бы основания для того, что объединяло рассказы: однотипность галлюцинаций с туманом, фонарями и автобусом. А также причины и разная длительность исчезновений, и то, что женщины перенесли неизвестный препарат гораздо лучше мужчин и остались в здравом уме, хотя изначальная сопротивляемость к наркотическим веществам у женщин зачастую ниже.   
Шерлок досадливо поморщился. Не сходилось.   
Единственное вещество, которое по проявляющимся симптомам объединяло бы в себе тревожность, галлюцинации, паранойю, страх, и вводилось в организм путем инъекции (другой метод принятия наркотика маловероятен) – ЛСД и его производные. Тем не менее, неизменным оставался один необоснованный факт – общность бреда, который не объяснялся ничем.   
Наркотики могут выуживать переживания из глубин бессознательного, но не существует двух личностей с идентичной интерпретацией реальности. Невозможно у двух разных людей получить похожие «приходы».  
Единственный вариант, который представлялся достаточно правдоподобным – появление на рынке нового препарата и, следовательно, его своеобразное «тестирование». Это проясняло бы многое: жертвам, подобранным на улице методом случайного отбора, вкалывали определенную дозу, что вызывало галлюцинации. В таком состоянии их забирали и следили за реакциями на препарат, после чего отпускали. Отсутствие положительной реакции на выявляющий наркотики тест может быть связано с давностью исчезновения пострадавших – проходило достаточно времени, чтобы галлюциноген полностью вывелся из организма.  
  
Он сплел пальцы в замок. Ему срочно нужно было посетить Дворец Разума. Но не здесь. Здесь нельзя – неизвестно, через сколько времени и в каком состоянии он вынырнет обратно на поверхность сознания, в нормальный мир. К тому же, мешали люди. Он умел отрешаться от всего – разговоров, движений, запахов, но мозг всегда лучше работает в идеальных условиях, без участия внешних раздражителей. Поэтому, едва автобус доехал до центра, он стремительно вышел, взял такси и уже через десять минут упал на диван в собственной гостиной и привычно закрыл глаза, соскальзывая на другой уровень реальности – тот, который существовал в его в голове.   
  
Не было переходов, коридоров, дверей. Не было ничего из того, что облегчает обычным людям перестройку восприятия – символов путей. Шерлок закрыл глаза у себя в гостиной, а открыл их уже посреди совершенно другой комнаты. Она была похожа на склад, на музей, на жилое помещение. На всё одновременно. Комната была необъятна – дальние стены терялись в искаженном перспективой пространстве, а вся видимая часть была занята стеллажами, столами, полками, папками, бумагами и книгами. С потолка свисали нитяные шнурки с заметками на прищепках и от малейшего колебания воздуха издавали тишайший шорох. То там, то здесь виднелось оружие разных габаритов и особенностей поражения: ножи, разнокалиберные пулеметы, удавки, пистолеты, копья, мечи, арбалеты… Были отдельные полки, на которых стояли случайные, казалось бы, наборы предметов. Если бы посторонний человек увидел всё это, он не смог бы вычленить ни одной закономерности в расположении вещей. Но для Шерлока Холмса всё было на своих местах, и каждый из предметов объединялся с другими в целостную систему. Он мог бы передвигаться даже наощупь. В комнате находилось то, что он копил всю свою жизнь – факты и детали. Знания. Отсортированные и каталогизированные, упорядоченные, пребывающие в идеальной сохранности.   
Шерлок направился к огромному, в потолок, картотечному шкафу с сотнями маленьких ящичков. Тут же, послушные его воле, выдвинулись некоторые из них.  
Шерлок с легкой усмешкой пробежался пальцами по корешкам папок. Наркотические вещества. Классификация, способы изготовления, действие, места распространения. Многие из них он в свое время перепробовал лично. Он знал о них практически всё, что мог узнать человек на собственном опыте.   
Седативы, опиаты, нейролептики, каннабиноиды, галлюциногены, психостимуляторы… Способы воздействия, употребления, симптомы. Просматривать папки не было необходимости, но Шерлок всё же пролистнул некоторые из них. Это была своеобразная дань сентиментальности в доступной ему форме. Ему нравилось вспоминать каждую крупицу бережно собранной информации, каждое дело.  
Впрочем, именно дело его и привело сюда, во Дворец Разума. Вернее, дела. Ему требовались те из них, которые были связаны с внедрением новых веществ на рынок, как, например, дело Бетси Дорхейн в 2003 году. Тогда она попыталась протащить и протестировать изобретенный ею препарат за спиной главных шишек наркобизнеса в Англии. Шерлок в то время как раз сидел на веществах и был известен как очень, очень благодарный и надежный клиент.   
  
Убедившись, что подробности тех дел, которыми он занимался в связи с наркотиками, во многом совпадают с этим, он покинул Дворец Разума, напоследок проведя ладонью по гладкой поверхности шкафа.  
Через мгновение он уже был на ногах у себя в комнате, а еще через полминуты шагал по направлению к Британскому музею, высоко подняв воротник пальто.  
  
***  
Искомое он нашел в одной из подворотен недалеко от музея.  
– Барри.  
– Мистер Холмс! – паренек, до этого деловито потрошивший чужой кошелек, поспешно вскочил. – Вы давно ко мне не заглядывали.  
– Повода не было, – сухо ответил Шерлок. – Скажи, Дерек еще в деле?  
– Мистер Риндер? – глаза парня округлились. – Никак не могу знать, мистер Холмс. Это не моя область.  
– Не выдумывай, – Шерлок достал из кошелька двадцатифунтовую банкноту. – Еще год назад была твоя.   
Банкнота исчезла в проворных пальцах еще до того, как Шерлок её протянул.   
Парень пожал плечами:  
– Я ушел оттуда. Подался в щипачи. А то сами знаете: собачья работенка, да и опасностей слишком много. А тут хорошо – туристы и деньги. Знай себе проценты отдавай и докладывай, если вдруг кто-нибудь заинтересуется чем-то особенным.  
– Считай, что я интересуюсь.  
– Мистер Холмс?  
– Мне нужна завтра встреча с Дереком Риндером, в семь вечера. Если управишься за час, получишь еще пятьдесят. Ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
– Есть, мистер Холмс! – и парень шустро растворился в темноте ночных улиц.   
  
***  
В условленном месте Шерлока уже ждали, хоть он и явился на пятнадцать минут раньше, чудом избежав пробок. Дерек Риндер расслаблено курил на ступеньках лондонского Аквариума, то и дело поправляя шарф.   
Шерлок даже не поздоровался.  
– «На острове Пасхи»?! – передразнил он, усмехнувшись. – С каких пор ты такой затейник?  
– Ну а что? – пожал плечами Риндер и затянулся. – Ты знаешь, что здесь есть копии знаменитых статуй с этого острова, я об этом тоже знаю. Мы друг друга поняли. Место хорошее, людное. А вот курьерам об этом знать совершенно не обязательно. А теперь обрадуй меня, Шерлок: неужели ты решил вернуться к старым привычкам, и тебе снова нужны мои услуги?  
Холмс покачал головой.  
– Не надейся. Я завязал окончательно. Мне нужна информация.   
– О, – Риндер покрутил в руках окурок. – Информация нынче штука валютная.   
Лицо Шерлока враз утратило свое искусственно приветливое выражение.  
– Не зарывайся. Ты забыл, сколько раз я прикрывал тебя?  
– В обмен на наркоту. Ты тоже не зарывайся, – Он вздохнул: – Шерлок, не держи меня за придурка. Я недаром столько времени управляю этим бизнесом. Сейчас ты подтираешь зад шпикам. А я с копами не работаю.  
Шерлок сжал губы и прищурился. Он не имел ни малейшего желания вести этот разговор дольше необходимого.  
– Я с ними тоже не работаю. Это они со мной работают. И мне от тебя нужен лишь ответ на один вопрос, после чего вся информация о твоих делишках гарантировано не попадет в чужие руки.  
– Ах, вот как, – Рендер усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на чертово колесо, светившееся голубыми огнями. – Ты как был мудаком, так и остался. Спрашивай.  
– ЛСД-производные. Были ли на рынке новые вещества в последнее время? Или собираются появиться? Любой новый товар.  
– Нет. Я контролирую весь ассортимент. Ничего нового за последний год.  
– Ясно.   
Моментально утратив интерес к разговору и самому Рендеру, Шерлок резко развернулся и пошел прочь. Он узнал что хотел. Его свежевыстроенная теория только что рассыпалась в пыль.  
Он спустился на набережную и направился к мосту Вестминстер. В голове роились десятки других вариантов, они воздвигались и распадались мгновенно, и снова возрождались. Дерек соврал? Сказал правду? Навести справки у других дилеров, перепроверить материалы, узнать о лабораторных разработках…  
Ему сейчас очень не хватало сигареты.  
Он сам не заметил, как дошел до основания моста, когда что-то царапнуло край его сознания. Шерлок огляделся. Вокруг стало абсолютно тихо и никого не было видно, только из-под самого моста потянулся туман. Он был густым и белым, слишком белым. Как дым. Шерлок на всякий случай втянул носом воздух – никакого запаха.   
Туман скручивался спиралями и узорами. И валил, валил из-под моста. Вдали замигал и погас фонарь. Тут же зажегся другой – чуть ближе. Шерлок оглянулся. Всё заволокло туманом так, что дальше пяти шагов ничего не просматривалось.   
Он в какой-то момент понял, что утратил ясность мышления. В голове начало мутнеть, словно ему поставили некий фильтр, который замедлял, а потом и отсекал все имеющиеся мысли. Холмс сделал несколько шагов вперед и покачнулся – тело задеревенело и не слушалось.  
«Что именно этот кретин успел мне вколоть? Нужна формула, формула...» – растеклась по сознанию последняя вязкая мысль, а после этого Шерлок уже не видел и не чувствовал ничего.

***  
Темнота.  
Шерлок распахнул глаза, справляясь с мимолетным приступом дурноты. Темнота не исчезла, вместо нее исчезли Темза и Глаз Лондона, прихватив с собой набережную. Он глубоко вдохнул и тут же закашлялся – воздух был непривычным. Не загазованный и не ядовитый, просто очень... другой. Шерлок иногда отслеживал такие изменения в путешествиях. Здесь ощущение было сильнее, глубже, будто изменили не процентное соотношение химических элементов, а сами элементы. Словно заставляют дышать не кислородом, а чем-то другим.   
Шерлок закрыл глаза и вдохнул еще раз. Кашлять уже не хотелось, но воздух был такой же – густой и чужой, непривычный.   
Он снова открыл глаза и, наконец, идентифицировал свое местонахождение. Пикадилли, определенно. Шерлок внимательно осмотрелся. Пикадилли, но совершенно не та, по которой он шел еще вчера.  
Изменения?  
Дома выглядели новее, чем обычно. Не было навязчивой рекламы. Пустые улицы, ни одной машины или автобуса. Вместо огромных рекламных экранов, засветившихся уже на всех открытках – такие же огромные картины. Полотна Моне. Несколько работ Дега и «Звездная ночь» Ван Гога. В центре площади – знаменитый фонтан, который венчает статуя Антероса. С одной поправкой: ничто фонтан не венчало. Антероса на вершине не было.   
Интересно.   
Вокруг вроде бы ходили люди, но Шерлок не мог ухватить взглядом ни одного человека. Они тенями скользили по площади, не задевая и осторожно обходя его. У некоторых теней были очертания дам и джентльменов в викторианских нарядах.   
Шерлок снова прикрыл глаза. Детская привычка, невесть как сохранившаяся в сознании, так проще было укладывать информацию.   
Ничего не изменилось.   
На площади горело несколько фонарей, но непонятно было, как они рассеивают темноту – свет был тусклым и слабым. Шерлок поднял голову. Ни звезд, ни луны на небе не обнаружилось. Только сплошной серо-черный купол над городом, словно искусственный.   
Холмс в свое время долго экспериментировал с наркотиками, но такое испытывал в первый раз. Зачем Дерек ему вколол тот же препарат? Побоялся расспросов? Скорее всего. Значит, действительно новое вещество на рынке. Только с какой целью он это сделал? Никакой пользы ему от этого нет.  
Наркотические трипы для Шерлока не были новостью. Он поставил множество экспериментов по контролю над сознанием и, в конце концов, добился полной управляемости собственных галлюцинаций. Собственно, тогда и был изобретен его «ментальный дворец» – по сути, очень полезная галлюцинация, помогающая думать и не требующая больше вливаний наркотика. После этого он прекратил эксперименты – даже с его силой воли начала формироваться зависимость.   
Что ж, можно было для начала попробовать «включить» звезды. Всегда проще начинать с мелочей.  
Шерлок вновь закрыл глаза, сосредоточился, выгоняя ненужные мысли. Где он сейчас? Там, на набережной? Или кто-то уже вызвал скорую? Неважно. Несущественно. Он сосредоточился, представил желаемый образ и открыл глаза.  
Звезд не было. Площадь ничуть не изменилась.  
  
– Что, не выходит? – ехидный хриплый голос доносился со ступенек, ведущих к фонтану. Шерлок подошел ближе. На каменной ступеньке лежал человеческий череп. Челюсть его не двигалась, застыв в вечном оскале, но слова продолжали раздаваться. – Добро пожаловать в НеЛондон, молодой господин.   
  
В голове у Шерлока замелькали варианты. Первый: это не трип. Второй: наркотик действительно новый и каким-то образом влияет на самоконтроль, даже такой сильный, как у Шерлока. Обе версии не нравились ему одинаково.   
Напрашивалось решение, которое Холмс претворял в жизнь всякий раз, когда на анализ информации не было времени или когда информационный поток был слишком велик. Отключить рациональность и просто принимать происходящее таким, какое оно есть. Это удобно, не перегружает сознание и позволяет позже проанализировать информацию подробнее. Если ты стоишь на Пикадилли, в небе нет звезд, а рядом с тобой ходят тени и лежит говорящий череп, вряд ли подробный анализ будет разумным решением. Ситуация усугубляется, если у тебя нет причин не доверять своим ощущениям.  
Шерлок подошел к ступенькам, снял перчатку и коснулся пальцем камня. Шершавый. Холодный. Настоящий. Он поднялся к чаше, постоял, глядя в воду, потрогал пальцем. Обыкновенная, холодная и мокрая.   
  
– Ты не спишь, если тебе интересно, – просветил череп.  
  
Не обращая на него внимания, Холмс спустился обратно на площадь и решительно пошел навстречу ближайшей тени. Встретиться не удалось – его обошли в последний момент.   
  
– Эй, ты меня слышишь? – настаивал череп.   
– Я предпочитаю не разговаривать с галлюцинациями, – заметил Шерлок, противореча сам себе, и пошел дальше, огибая фонтан. Плиты под ногами ощущались привычно – твердые и гладкие.   
– А почему ты так уверен, что я галлюцинация? – череп помолчал и, не дождавшись ответа, добавил: – Я Генри.  
– Почему именно Пикадилли? – вслух подумал Шерлок. – Не моя квартира, не Кенгсингтон, например?  
– Потому что тебя постарались направить в относительно безопасное место, – тут же отозвался череп. – Ну, Антерос так говорит.   
Шерлок повернулся, подошел ближе и поднял череп со ступенек.  
– Осторожнее, – заметил тот.  
Он по-прежнему говорил, не используя челюсть и оставаясь внешне совершенно неподвижным.  
Свободной рукой Холмс вытащил из кармана телефон. Экран был черен и мертв, на нажатие кнопок реакции не было. Детектив присел на ступеньки, все еще держа череп в руках. Анализировать ситуацию явно было рано. Ему вспомнились слова доктора Миллигана про рациональных людей, которые сходят с ума, не сумев осознать то, что с ними происходит, если оно разительно отличается от обычной жизни. Шерлок впервые готов был согласиться с психиатром.

– Тяжело? – посочувствовал череп, которого, похоже, совершенно не угнетала неразговорчивость собеседника. – Но ты неплохо держишься, зря Лорд-мэр беспокоился.  
– Где скульптура? – поинтересовался Шерлок, решив задать вопрос на нейтральную тему. – На фонтане есть скульптура.  
– Антерос? Он улетел. Опять какие-то дела неотложные. Знаю я его дела – одни юбки сплошные. Его Лорд-мэр попросил тебя встретить, а он на меня все свалил, и поминай как звали. Слушай, кто ты такой, чтоб мэр Уиттингтон за тобой Антероса посылал?  
– Почему я не вижу людей? – напряженно спросил Шерлок.  
– А ты, я смотрю, не особенно вежливый собеседник, – заметил череп. – Не видишь, потому что чужак. И потому что не веришь. Вы, люди, вообще странные – видите только то, во что верите. Ты знаешь, что есть Пикадилли, и сотни людей до тебя знали, что она есть – и вот ты видишь ее. Ты даже не думаешь о том, есть ли она. Ты просто знаешь. А о жителях нашего города ты пока ничего знать не можешь.   
– Это место выглядит не так, как обычно, – разговаривать с черепом для Шерлока оказалось неожиданно сложно. Но если это галлюцинация, то какая разница?   
Череп словно бы вздохнул.  
– Не могут твои представления удержать всю площадь. До тебя были тысячи и тысячи людей, а город не может подстраиваться к сиюминутным переделкам. Так скажешь, кто ты?   
– Шерлок Холмс, – детектив, наверное, в первый раз в жизни чувствовал себя неуверенно. И это чувство ему не нравилось. Держать себя в руках. Не анализировать. Просто собирать информацию.  
– Ты из дневного города, что ты делаешь в НеЛондоне?  
– Понятия не имею.   
– Занятно, – череп немного перекатился, устраиваясь на коленях детектива. – Не припомню такого наплыва чужаков со времен последней войны. Тогда постоянно вываливались, как медом было намазано. Я, знаешь, вообще поговорить люблю, но тут не с кем особенно. Антерос только о женщинах трепаться может, а мне это, сам понимаешь, без интереса. Хотя картины у него красивые.  
Они помолчали. Откуда-то наполз туман, но почти тут же рассредоточился по площади, так что слой его был тонок и почти незаметен.   
Шерлок знал, что может прийти к нежелательным выводам. К сомнениям. К пониманию, что его подводят собственные чувства. Этого нельзя было допустить. Просто сбор информации, просто наблюдение. Отправной точкой Шерлок рискнул взять признание того, что происходящее с ним – не трип. Это не мог быть трип, все ощущения говорили о реальности, о нормальной человеческой реальности, несмотря на то, что вокруг не было ничего реального или человеческого в привычном ему виде.   
Если Шерлок Холмс и мог когда-нибудь сойти с ума, то только от сомнений. Понять, что твои чувства изменили тебе, контроль дал сбой, и вся упорядоченная реальность рвется по шву.  
– Эй, – окликнул его череп, – твое сердце колотится о ребра так, что меня скоро начнет подбрасывать. Ты ведь не собираешься ехать крышей?  
– Разумеется, нет, – как можно спокойнее бросил Шерлок.   
– Это хорошо. Не хочется расстраивать Лорд-мэра. У него и так сейчас огорчений полно. Дождись его, он скоро будет здесь, я чувствую.  
Шерлок вскинул голову, оглядываясь.  
– Да не верти головой, все равно его не увидишь, пока он не подойдет слишком близко. Он еще не пересек границ Пикадилли.   
Издалека послышались шаги и стук трости по мостовой. Шум разносился по всей площади, хотя по всем законам акустики должен был рассеяться на таком пространстве. Шаги приближались. Шерлок еще раз попытался что-то разглядеть в неверном свете, но ему все равно не удалось отследить тот момент, когда на площади появился еще один человек. Он словно вынырнул из сумрака между двух фонарей и направился к ступенькам, на которых сидел Шерлок.  
– Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс, – произнес незнакомец, прикасаясь рукой к своей высокой шляпе. – Я Дик Уиттингтон. Добро пожаловать в НеЛондон.  
У ног мужчины мурлыкнула большая кошка, сверкнув на Шерлока янтарными глазами.  
– О, конечно. Это Маргарет, моя помощница и старый друг.   
Шерлок с интересом разглядывал пришедших. Дик Уиттингтон был крепким коренастым мужчиной, одетым по моде позапрошлого века – рубашка с пышными рукавами, камзол, высокие сапоги. Даже трость при нем была – длинная, с круглым увесистым набалдашником.  
– Здравствуйте, – наконец поздоровался детектив. – Очевидно, вы тот, кто объяснит мне, что происходит?  
Дик Уиттингтон присел на ступеньки рядом с Холмсом.  
– Все очень просто. Я решил вас нанять. Ведь именно для этого люди назначают встречи частным детективам?  
– Я консультирующий детектив. А вы, с вероятностью семьдесят процентов – моя галлюцинация.  
– Видите ли, мистер Холмс, – Лорд-мэр словно не заметил выпада, – в нашем городе происходят убийства. Довольно необычного толка. Кто-то убивает крайне важных наших... граждан. А ведь нас не так просто убить. И, как ни прискорбно, я не могу сам справиться с этой проблемой.  
– Вы совершенно не объясняете того, что происходит, – в голове у Шерлока почему-то начинало тонко и противно звенеть. Словно кто-то неподалеку забыл отключить сигнализацию.   
– Как раз этим я и занят. Сначала мы пытались привлечь кого-то из вашего мира случайным образом, но не добились успеха. Нам нужен кто-то из вашего города. Тот, кто привык к убийствам и знает, почему они происходят.   
Звон в ушах нарастал. Шерлок помотал головой.  
– Расследовать убийства в городе, которого не существует? С чего вы взяли, что я соглашусь?  
– Потому что вы – лучший. Я собрал всю информацию о вас, мистер Холмс. Вы самый лучший сыщик в Лондоне, вы единственный, кто может нам помочь.   
– Ерунда, – перед глазами начинал плыть туман. Шерлоку казалось, что он засыпает.   
Ему на колени вспрыгнула кошка, и дышать стало легче.   
– Подумайте, мистер Холмс, – вкрадчиво произнес Уиттингтон. – Ни один сыщик не может заниматься расследованиями в НеЛондоне. И не сможет никогда. Это дело, которое вам больше не предложат нигде.   
– С чего вы взяли, что я вам поверю?  
– О, поверите, мистер Холмс, очень скоро. Мистер Холмс?  
Шерлок не слышал – звон заглушал оставшиеся звуки, а туман совершенно закрывал обзор, и кошка уже не помогала.  
Маргарет тревожно мяукнула. Лорд-мэр вздохнул.  
– Да, ты совершенно права. Это половинчатое состояние ему только навредит. Со скептиками всегда тяжело. Сколько он уже сидит здесь, Генри?  
– Примерно половину часа, милорд, – откликнулся череп. – Но он разговаривает.  
Дик Уиттингтон снова вздохнул.  
– Это ничего не значит, Генри. Он просто сильный, но он как все – не может поверить до конца, а значит, не может до конца увидеть. Из-за этого он в Городе наполовину, а раздвоенность отнимает много сил. Дайте мне руку, мистер Холмс, если вы меня еще слышите. Ведь вы слышите? Дайте мне руку.  
Шерлок поднял безвольную руку и протянул вперед. Лорд-мэр снял перчатку, крепко ухватил детектива за руку и поставил на ноги.  
– А теперь – смотрите!  
Шерлок вздрогнул, словно сбрасывая с себя душивший его все это время кокон. Рука Дика Уиттингтона была крепкой и теплой, а еще реальной, ужасающе реальной. Он поднял глаза и увидел. Он наконец-то увидел город.  
Они стояли на Пикадилли, но вокруг больше не было сумрачно. Нет, над городом царила ночь, и фонари почти не разгоняли мрак, но каким-то образом было видно каждую трещинку на плитах, каждое окно в зданиях. Дома, обступившие площадь, заиграли свежими красками, как на раскрашенных открытках, которые продают на Ковент-Гарден. И на площади были люди. Те, кого он увидел неясными тенями, сейчас были вполне живыми и реальными. На некоторых была одежда девятнадцатого века, некоторые были обряжены в немыслимые обноски, состоящие из перьев, шкур, целлофановых пакетов и вообще чего угодно. Они все спешили по своим делам, не замечая группы у фонтана. Вдали Шерлок явственно увидел границу площади – прозрачную мембрану, которая иногда дрожала, когда через нее проходило слишком много людей. Ветер, налетевший откуда-то справа, взъерошил волосы Шерлока, принося неизвестные, неизученные пока запахи. Воздух этого места больше не казался чуждым.  
Дик Уиттингтон отпустил его руку, и Холмс мешком осел на ступеньки. Краски немного приглушило, но он продолжал видеть все в полном объеме.  
– Почему... цвета? – прошептал он, хватая ртом воздух.  
– Так вижу Город я, – просто ответил Лорд-мэр, садясь рядом с ним на ступени. Но для этого надо прожить здесь долго, очень долго. Вам сейчас очень трудно, мистер Холмс, поэтому я не буду вас утомлять, скажу только основное. Слушайте меня внимательно. Вы согласны взяться за это дело?  
– Вы даже не рассказали подробностей, – у Шерлока раскалывалась голова. А судя по интенсивности ощущений, она уже раскололась, поэтому он и чувствовал такую боль и неуверенность.

– Мне некогда вводить вас в курс дела, я все-таки Лорд-мэр. У меня нет свободного времени, ни минуты. Я вижу, вы познакомились с Генри. Он вам все расскажет, я посвящу его в детали. Он старожил и поможет вам с Городом. Вы получите мой личный знак, вас никто не тронет, за исключением самых отчаянных, но их немного.   
Шерлок автоматически кивнул, стараясь сосредоточиться, что выходило все хуже с каждой минутой.   
– Глупо, – обронил он, стараясь не хвататься за голову от бешено скачущих мыслей. – Я не знаю этого ... города и прямо сейчас прилагаю все силы, чтобы элементарно сосредоточиться. Что вы со мной сделали?  
– Немного ускорил вашу акклиматизацию. Все будет в порядке. У вас нет выбора, мистер Холмс, вы – наш единственный шанс. Я надеюсь, что вы согласитесь. Вы можете, конечно... – голос Дика стал твердым, а его глаза пугающе серьезными, старыми и... и Шерлок просто не знал таких эпитетов, и с путающимся сознанием их было нелегко найти. – Вы можете вернуться и все забыть. Как делают нормальные люди. Но вы знаете, что это не сон и не бред. В глубине души вы знаете, что происходящее с вами реально, так же, как реален и ваш мир. Если вы откажетесь – будете сожалеть всю свою жизнь.  
Шерлок вдруг ярко, совершенно, нетипично ярко для себя представил, как живет в Лондоне, занимается своими делами, но каждый момент его существования отравлен вопросом «а что, если бы я?..»  
Мыслить было тяжело. «Ускоренная акклиматизация» выпивала все силы.   
– В конце концов, если это наркотический сон, ваше согласие ни к чему вас не обяжет.   
– Что за убийства?  
– Вас введут в курс дела позже, сейчас вы не выдержите долгого разговора.  
Шерлок обессилено кивнул.  
– Без... гарантий, – говорить тоже было трудно.  
– Отлично! – мэр вынул из-под камзола пергамент, на котором было что–то написано. – Приложите руку. Просто руку.  
Шерлок коснулся договора, и на нем возникла аккуратная подпись, словно начертанная им самим.  
– А теперь... – Дик Уиттингтон поднялся и поставил Шерлока напротив. – Вам нужен отдых, Мистер Холмс. Вы вернетесь сюда. Вот, – он надел детективу на палец массивное кольцо из неизвестного ему черного камня, с затейливым вензелем, рассмотреть который пока не удавалось. – Это мой личный знак. Он поможет вам... Хотя нет, погодите, – Лорд-мэр задумался, прикидывая что-то в уме. Шерлоку снова стало не по себе, мысли начинали расползаться по углам, отчаянно сопротивляясь попыткам собрать их воедино. – Вы сами не дойдете. Сделаем вот как. Вы возьмете кэб. Поедете направо, потом два квартала налево и до первого фонаря.  
– Что это за бред?  
– Запомните, мистер Холмс. Направо, два квартала налево и до первого фонаря. А теперь... – Дик Уиттингтон отошел на несколько шагов назад и крепче перехватил трость. – Спокойной ночи, мистер Холмс.  
Трость с тяжелым набалдашником свистнула в воздухе и неожиданно мягко врезалась детективу в висок. Шерлок навзничь упал на ступеньки, с облегчением проваливаясь в подступившую темноту.  
– Я знаю, Маргарет... – донесся до него знакомый голос. – Но иначе было нельзя.  
  
***  
– Лондонский мост падает... падает. Падает... – высокий, чуть дребезжащий голосок становился все ближе, пробиваясь сквозь туман. Стук каблучков по мостовой рассеивал ночную тишину.  
– Лондонский мост падает, из чего же мы его построим? – голосок коротко хохотнул, а потом сбился с ритма. – И правда, из чего же?   
Из тумана вышла невысокая женщина в плаще, подбитом серым мехом. В складках плаща ее тело терялось, нельзя было угадать ни фигуры, ни очертаний. Каблучки простучали по брусчатке, остановились возле старого здания в центре Лондона.  
– Здравствуй, Пол... – пропела женщина и покачнулась. Тень ее раздвоилась под фонарем, на мгновение распалась, но сразу же собралась снова. – Сияющие купола. Парадный вход. Ты такой гордый, правда? Пустишь погреться девочку с Бермондси?  
Бормоча и притопывая, женщина завозилась у дверей.   
– Караул! – почти пискнула она, вытряхивая из рукава пять толстых крыс. Те послушно разбежались в стороны. Двери собора открылись от легкого щелчка.  
– Здравствуй, здравствуй, Пол, – пропела женщина, входя в темноту. – Здесь у тебя совсем не так, как в Бермондси. Пожалуй, я останусь.  
Дверь закрылась. Желтый туман струился по улице, огибая фонари. Тень женщины, словно замешкавшись, втянулась под дверь, едва заметно прошипев что-то. Гулко ударил колокол. Из-за дверей послышался шум, потом щелчок и падение чего-то тяжелого. На миг между створок плеснуло светом, и все кончилось.  
– Лондонский мост падает, падает... – пропел тонкий голосок уже из-за стены тумана. – Из чего же мы построим его, моя милая леди?  
  
***  
– Инспектор, это неприемлемо!  
Лестрейд кивнул, набирая под столом сообщение для Салли. У Донован всегда лучше получалось беседовать с такими людьми.  
– Вы должны обратить внимание! – надрывалась посетительница. – Это же вандализм!  
– Разумеется, миссис Эдисон, мы сделаем все возможное... О, вот сержант Донован, она внимательно вас выслушает и запишет жалобу для дальнейшей работы.  
Салли профессионально улыбнулась скандалистке и увела ее в свой кабинет. Лестрейд вздохнул. Вандализм, конечно. Проблем других нет.  
Черт, где же Шерлок?  
Телефон детектива молчал уже неделю. Конечно, Холмс был не из тех, кто хватает трубку после первого же звонка, но Лестрейда он обычно не игнорировал. Уехал туда, где телефон не ловит? Возможно, но очень странно – Шерлок все свои поездки вне Лондона всегда старался сократить до минимума. А тут прохлаждаться в какой-то глуши неделю кряду, да еще при наличии нераскрытого дела – на него не похоже.   
Тем не менее, телефон детектива уже неделю был вне зоны действия сети. Инспектор по этому поводу чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Он ведь даже обнаружить Холмса не мог. Хозяин квартиры, конечно, понятия не имеет, где Шерлок, друзей у него нет, а из родных – только брат, которого детектив поставил бы в известность в последнюю очередь. И вроде бы Шерлок недавно говорил о том, что Майкрофт в длительной командировке.   
Если бы Лестрейд был суеверным, он наверняка бы подумал, что Холмс повторил судьбу других пропавших. Но у него решительно не укладывалось в голове, как Шерлок Холмс может где-то бесследно пропасть.   
В дверь постучали.   
– Войдите! – крикнул инспектор.  
Зашла Салли, улыбающаяся во весь рот.  
– Ни за что не угадаете, о чем мне рассказала эта Эдисон.  
– Судя по твоему виду, что-то веселое. Было бы неплохо, если бы граждане ходили в полицию только рассказывать анекдоты.   
Донован устроилась на стуле для посетителей.  
– Она из общества защиты памятников или что-то в этом роде. Бредит всемирным заговором, будто кто-то задумал уничтожить исторические здания Лондона.  
Лестрейд вздохнул.  
– А что сразу не взорвать Парламент?   
– Погодите смеяться. У нее и доказательства имеются. Помните, недавно Олд Бейли тряхануло, и целый пласт штукатурки с потолка свалился прямо во время заседания?  
– Да, мне Диммок рассказывал, он как раз там был.  
– Так вот, она говорит, что в Сент-Поле теперь то же самое. Правда, не штукатурка, а что-то осыпалось в подсобных помещениях. К тому же по всему зданию.   
– А мы при чем?  
– Она говорит, что для обрушения не было никаких причин. Сент-Пол всегда в хорошем состоянии, там бригада реставраторов на содержании. А Олд Бейли ремонтировали совсем недавно, так что непредвиденных естественных разрушений произойти не могло. Как будто этому очень сильно помогли.  
Инспектор еще раз вздохнул и нервно пригладил волосы.   
– Совсем с ума посходили. И чего она от нас хочет? Поймать хулиганов, которые забрались на потолок и откололи штукатурку?  
– О, у нее теории всемирного заговора, как я уже говорила.  
– А, конечно. Как же без него.   
– Смех смехом, шеф, но она обещала пойти в «Миррор» и «Дейли ньюс», если мы не отреагируем. А вы знаете парней из «Миррор» – они нам еще исчезновений не простили. Только вчера статья вышла. Опять про бездействие полиции.  
– О Боже... Пошли туда кого-нибудь, пусть ему покажут эти обрушения и эту штукатурку. С реставраторами пусть поговорит, в общем, сама знаешь.   
– Есть, шеф.  
Лестрейд вздохнул и снова набрал номер Шерлока. Куда он подевался в самый ответственный момент?  
«Еще недели две – и объявлю в розыск», – мрачно решил инспектор.  
  
***  
Шерлок проснулся от грома дверного звонка. Он мог бы поклясться, что звонок никогда раньше не орал так оглушительно и раздражающе. Детектив попытался встать с кровати, но попытка не увенчалась успехом – он запутался в пальто и рухнул на пол как подкошенный.   
Последним воспоминанием была встреча у Аквариума. Голова звенела так, как будто там открылся филиал Биг Бена. Что-то подобное Шерлок испытывал только после юношеских экспериментов с переносимостью алкоголя. Собственно, из-за ощущений он эти эксперименты и прекратил. Во рту было сухо, тело ломило после ночи на диване в одежде, а сам Шерлок понятия не имел, что его заставило перед сном оставить на себе пальто и ботинки. 

Неужели Дерек Рендер действительно оказался настолько нагл, что вколол-таки ему экспериментальный состав? Или он сам поддался на уговоры и вспомнил старые времена? Нет, вопиющий идиотизм, он бы ни за что так не поступил. Как, впрочем, и не стал бы спать в ботинках.   
Звонок продолжал орать. Холмс поднялся на ноги. По пути к лестнице он пытался сопоставить свое состояние хоть с чем-то из известного списка. Тупая боль в затылочной области головы, глаза крайне чувствительны к свету, сухость во рту, проблемы с координацией движений. Частичная амнезия. Прекрасно.  
Он кое-как спустился по лестнице и распахнул дверь.   
– Шерлок, – глаза Лестрейда пораженно расширились. – Ты что, пил?  
– А что – похоже? – хмуро поинтересовался Холмс.  
– Если честно, то очень. Только выхлопа нет, – инспектор протиснулся мимо детектива в прихожую и сам закрыл дверь. – Ты где был две недели?  
Холмс моргнул и уставился на полицейского. Лестрейд выглядел уставшим. Просто уставшим – мозг Шерлока отказывался делать выводы относительно причины этой усталости. Новые подробности дела? За этим и пришел? При чем тут тогда две недели? Мысли в голове двигались непривычно лениво и медленно. Разговаривать не хотелось.  
– Лестрейд, мне некогда сейчас разбираться с твоими трудностями. Сам видишь, у меня была тяжелая ночь. Спасибо за беспокойство, до свидания.  
– Шерлок, ты с ума сошел? – участливо поинтересовался инспектор. – Тебя две недели нигде не было! Мог бы хоть телефон включить. Я уже подумал, что ты пополнил собой список жертв по нашему делу.  
– Сам видишь, что это не так. Уходи, мне надо работать.  
– Шерлок, ты меня вообще слышишь? Какое «работать» в таком состоянии? Я никуда не пойду, пока ты мне не объяснишь, где шлялся эти четырнадцать дней.   
Голос инспектора отдавался в голове болезненным эхом. Шерлок был категорически не способен выслушивать всю эту ерунду.  
– Инспектор, по-моему, вам нехорошо...  
Лестрейд без лишних слов вынул мобильный телефон и продемонстрировал Холмсу дату.   
– Две. Недели. Шерлок... – он подозрительно сощурился. – А ты случайно не навещал своих бывших друзей? Ты помнишь о нашем договоре? Я не буду работать с наркоманом.   
– Господи, Лестрейд! – Шерлок завернулся в пальто – его отчего-то знобило. – Я прямо сейчас могу сдать тебе кровь на анализ. Может, понесешь её в лабораторию и, наконец, уйдешь отсюда? Я чист уже несколько лет, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь, – Шерлок так же прекрасно знал, что Лестрейд никакого образца не попросит. В нынешнем состоянии он готов был пообещать что угодно, лишь бы его оставили в покое.  
– А кольцо откуда? – уже немного успокоившись, спросил инспектор, указывая на правую руку Холмса. – Тоже скажешь, что не знаешь?  
Шерлок оторопело уставился на кольцо из черного камня с затейливым вензелем, надетое на безымянный палец. Видимо, вид детектива убедил Лестрейда, что ответа он не дождется. Тот вздохнул.  
– Слушай, ты свободный человек и все такое, но ты не мог бы в следующий раз просто позвонить? Мне пришлось поставить в известность твоего домовладельца и попросить его сообщить, когда ты объявишься.  
– О, чудесно, – мрачно сказал Шерлок. – Я надеюсь, мое фото еще не размещено на столбах и пачках молока?   
– Нет, но в следующий раз я об этом подумаю, спасибо, – огрызнулся Лестрейд. – Выпей антипохмелин и не общайся больше с плохими мальчиками и девочками. И скачай себе в интернете хоть немного ответственности.   
– Все? Завершили речь? Тогда я, пожалуй, займусь делом, а вас наверняка ждут в Ярде – у Андерсона полно свежих анекдотов.  
Лестрейд хмыкнул и вышел за дверь – если Шерлок язвит, значит у него все в порядке.  
Холмс поднялся по лестнице, по пути сбрасывая пальто, завернул в ванную и сунул голову под кран с холодной водой. Мысли немного прояснилось. Он прошел в спальню, чтобы переодеться... и едва не упал мимо кровати. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи накрыли его с головой.  
  
Шерлок сначала сел, затем встал и принялся мерить шагами комнату. Вернулся в гостиную, подобрал с пола пальто и достал из кармана телефон. Мобильник мигнул в его руках и сразу включился. Шерлок оторопело смотрел на дату. Если до этого момента все можно было списать на идиотские попытки Лестрейда воспитать его с помощью шокотерапии, то сейчас становилось очевидным – прошло две недели. Четырнадцать дней, из которых сам Шерлок помнил только об одном.   
Он рухнул на диван и потер пальцами виски. Даже если принять за аксиому, что он был в этом НеЛондоне, то яснее ситуация не становилась. Внутренние часы Шерлока никогда не давали сбоя – он провел там от силы пару часов. Что ж, это было легко проверить.  
Детектив подошел к зеркалу, внимательно осмотрел лицо, ладони, одежду, провел рукой по волосам. Предположим, его могли побрить и вымыть, но волосы определенно остались той же длины, что и накануне встречи с дилером. У Шерлока всегда очень быстро отрастали волосы. Ногти тоже в порядке – их не остригали, а значит, они и не отрастали. И едва заметная царапина, появившаяся в ходе эксперимента два дня назад, так и осталась воспаленной, как ей и положено на второй день.   
Шерлок доверял своим наблюдениям. Но дате он доверял не меньше.  
Последним, что он помнил, были свист трости и виноватое лицо Дика Уиттингтона.   
Детектив замер. Вся информация, которую он усвоил за последние сутки, настоятельно требовала сортировки. Тогда он отложил анализ ввиду необычных обстоятельств, но больше откладывать было некуда, промедление чревато настоящей катастрофой.  
Холмс не представлял, как живут другие люди, не фильтруя входящую информацию, не обдумывая, не распределяя. Неудивительно, что они не могут увидеть самых простых вещей.   
Анализировать. Срочно. Сейчас.  
Шерлок закрыл глаза и привычно открыл их уже во Дворце Разума. Комнату было не узнать – шкафы ходили ходуном, со стеллажей сыпались листы, предметы на полу хаотично перемещались, мешая друг другу и подкатываясь под ноги. Это пространство всегда чутко реагировало на состояние его владельца, а оно сейчас было далеко от идеального.  
Шерлок прикрыл глаза, сосредоточился и взмахнул рукой. Шум прекратился. Комната вернулась в обычное состояние, разве что кое-где летали выдранные из книг листы, но Шерлок решил заняться ими позже.  
Итак. Новые факты.   
Под взглядом Шерлока на полу возник новый ящик с папками, озаглавленный «НеЛондон». Холмс опустился на пол, сосредоточился и начал скрупулезно припоминать все детали своего путешествия. Туман, фонари, Дик Уиттингтон, череп по имени Генри, кошка Маргарет, огромные полотна на Пикадилли – все это оказалось в коробке, упорядоченное и аккуратно зафиксированное. Отдельно повис стикер с пометкой «важно»: инструкции к следующему путешествию в НеЛондон. В тот же ящик Шерлок отправил инцидент со временем и свою временную амнезию.  
Повинуясь взмаху руки, с полки слетела еще одна папка – данные по делу об исчезновениях. Шерлок быстро установил нужные связи и зафиксировал решение. Рабочая гипотеза, верность семьдесят пять процентов: все пропавшие побывали в том же городе, возможно, подвергались нападению опасных существ. Проводили там неопределенное количество времени, от нескольких минут до нескольких часов. Возвращались в Лондон, испытывая сильные эмоции, что провоцировало истерию, психические расстройства и частичную амнезию. Пометка: сам Шерлок не видел автобуса во время своего перемещения. Этот факт можно выяснить позже.  
Каталогизировав воспоминания и данные, Холмс почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Можно было приступать к сбору новой информации. Он снова закрыл глаза, открыв их уже в своей гостиной. Прошло всего лишь полтора часа. Интересно, с чем связано повышение эффективности? Вероятно, встряска пошла на пользу.  
Шерлок сходил на кухню, сварил себе кофе и вернулся за ноутбук. Итак, задача: найти совпадения и информацию по похожим случаям. Если этот город существует, и туда можно попасть, следовательно, должны остаться свидетельства. Все оставляет след в сети. Он глотнул кофе и погрузился в поиски. 

Спустя полчаса Шерлок замусорил свой жесткий диск изложениями сотни-другой городских легенд и побывал на десятках сайтов, посвященных паранормальным явлениям. Ничего особенно интересного там не нашлось. Примитивные истории о том, как кого-то похитили инопланетяне, или о вампирах на Хайгейтском кладбище. Фанаты наслаждались самим рассказом «очевидца», даже не думая проверять его на подлинность. Несколько записей о путешествиях в так называемые «параллельные вселенные» Шерлок сохранил – в основном из-за описания разницы во времени в этой реальности и параллельной.   
Дик Уиттингтон отыскался в сети довольно легко – не зря его имя казалось Шерлоку смутно знакомым. Он нашел известную сказку о первом Лорд-мэре Лондона и его кошке в трех вариантах. Оказалось, в Лондоне эта сказка весьма популярна и даже служит основой нескольким музыкальным спектаклям.   
Единственные упоминания о «другом» Лондоне нашлись в книге Нила Геймана «Задверье». Шерлок прочитал краткое содержание, просмотрел по диагонали саму книгу и заключил, что она мало может ему помочь. Ничего конкретного там не содержалось, а связываться с писателем – долго и бесперспективно.   
Ничего определенного.   
После недолгих размышлений Шерлок решительно поднялся из-за стола и пошел в спальню за сменой одежды.   
Он решил пойти экспериментальным путем. Поездка на такси не займет много времени, зато даст возможность продолжить исследования или окончательно отбросить эту линию. Это было разумным, логичным решением. Все нуждается в проверке. А если он оказался в такой ситуации, где ему на веру предоставляют невероятное… Что ж, невероятные гипотезы тем более нуждаются в проверке.  
На всякий случай Шерлок отправил Лестрейду письмо, в котором указал, что в связи с расследованием отправляется на несколько дней в Сассекс. Глупое беспокойство инспектора могло только повредить делу.   
Шерлок захватил с собой пистолет (отличный Зиг Зауэр, правда, незарегистрированный), запасную обойму, лупу и пятьсот фунтов. Накинул пальто, затянул шарф и вышел за дверь.  
– Такси!  
  
***  
– Остановите у фонаря.  
Привычный ко всему лондонский таксист запросу не удивился. Как раз у следующего перекрестка приветливо помаргивал круглый фонарь, у которого такси и затормозило. Шерлок взглянул в окно, усмехнулся своим мыслям и неожиданно спросил водителя:  
– Скажите, что вы видите в окно?  
Тот пожал плечами и буркнул:  
– Улицу.  
Шерлок сунул ему деньги и распахнул дверь. Он еще из машины увидел, что за окном не было никакой улицы. Там плескалась вязкая тьма. Холмс шагнул вперед, а потом оглянулся через плечо. Такси не уехало, а медленно растворилось в густой темноте, слилось с ней. Шерлок сделал несколько шагов в этом абсолютном ничто, и тут же, безо всяких переходов, перед ним предстал НеЛондон. Шерлок непроизвольно выдохнул. Город действительно существовал. Не было того буйства красок, которое он видел вместе с Диком Уиттингтоном, но и неясные тени, которые смущали его в первый раз, исчезли без следа. Он оказался на Ковент-Гарден, прямо перед оперным театром. Только само здание выглядело совершенно не так, как в реальности. Крыша ощетинилась лесом органных труб, на стене проглядывали куски огромных исписанных нотных листов, на которых Шерлок, приглядевшись, различил «Оду на день рождения королевы Английской» Генделя. Фасад был облеплен декорациями: расписные ширмы из «Турандот», маски, портьеры, элементы костюмов и инструментов; на цепях свисала гробница из «Дона Карлоса» Верди. Оперный театр был похож на раскрашенную коробку, в которую плохо уложили примерно миллион вещей.   
Это выглядело странно. Даже по меркам Шерлока. Он посмотрел на нотную тетрадь исполинских размеров, наполовину торчащую из крыши, и пестрые перья, выбившие окно второго этажа. Определенно странно. В голове начал было нарастать тот самый противный гул, который он слышал у фонтана на Пикадилли, но детектив сосредоточился на том, чтобы не терять ощущение реальности. Даже если это была посторонняя, сошедшая с ума реальность.   
Шерлок никогда не увлекался какого-либо рода духовными практиками, основанными на самовнушении, но сейчас необходимо было заставить себя не вывалиться из этого мира, даже замечая очевидную его фантасмагоричность и нелогичность. Ему следовало принять тот факт, что город был настоящим, и дальше исходить из него.   
Шерлок в последний раз взглянул на театр и пошел туда, где в нормальном Ковент-Гарден был рынок, просто затем, чтобы хоть куда-нибудь пойти. Стоять на месте ему вдруг показалось небезопасным. Собственная рациональность играла с ним дурную шутку. Стоило задуматься, и вопиющая нелогичность Города вылезала на передний план, мешая сосредоточиться.  
Город не был бредом или сном. Если в Холборне еще можно было верить в разумность происходящего, то здесь получалось с трудом. НеЛондон буквально провозглашал свое существование шумами и запахами, гулом голосов, то и дело настигающим ветром и совершенно настоящими камнями под ногами.   
Он свернул за угол и увидел то, что, по-видимому, в знакомом ему Лондоне было рынком. Стихийная торговля начиналась с того места, где он стоял: кто-то сидел на корточках перед разложенным на земле товаром, несколько торговцев прикатили собственные лавочки на колесах, а чуть поодаль яркими шелками переливались палатки. Но бесконечный людской поток, струящийся мимо них, устремлялся дальше, к огромным воротам. За воротами мерцала мембрана, похожая на ту, что окружала Пикадилли. Но здесь она непрестанно переливалась и изгибалась из-за преодолевающих ее людей.   
– Эй, парень, ничего не забыл?  
Череп, приветливо оскалившись, лежал у самых ног Шерлока. Детектив был уверен, что минуту назад его там не было.  
– Вышел тебя встретить, а ты уже к Базару убежал. Шустрый, – с едва заметным неодобрением проворчал череп. – Тебя, конечно, охраняет знак Лорд-мэра, но без провожатого по городу ходить не следует. Ты же местных порядков не знаешь. Любопытство есть, а навыков как у новорожденного. Я бы не стал с тобой возиться, да пропадешь ведь. Жалко. Запомни: всё, что ты уже знаешь, будет тебе только мешать. Здесь ваши дневные порядки не действуют.  
Холмс наклонился и поднял череп, устраивая его подмышкой, чтобы было удобнее нести.   
– Что там? – детектив кивнул в сторону ворота.  
– Базар, я же говорю, – откликнулся череп. – Если что, у меня имя есть. Забыл уже?  
– Генри, – вспомнил Шерлок. Гул в голове, опять было наметившийся, стал стихать. Мысли привычно начали выстраиваться в логические связки, переставая бешено скакать.  
– Полегчало? – осведомился Генри. – Это потому, что я местный, а ты – чужак. Со мной тебе всегда будет легче.  
Ворота, в которые вливался пестрый людской поток, притягивали взгляд Шерлока. Он никогда раньше не проявлял интереса к осмотру достопримечательностей, но теперь он ощутил острое тянущее любопытство. Увидеть своими глазами что там, на рынке, рассмотреть горожан, товары, удостовериться, попробовать на ощупь… Он уверенно шагнул вперед.  
– Эй, тебя, вообще-то, не за покупками сюда приглашали! – одернул его Генри. Но тут же смягчился. – Хотя, если тебя Базар зовет, то тут уж не устоишь. Ладно, идем, прогуляемся, заодно привыкнешь немного и поймешь, что к чему.   
– Мне внушают желания? – поинтересовался Шерлок, которого по-прежнему тянуло зайти в ворота.   
– Это Базар. Он иногда приваживает покупателей, хотя обычно все сами приходят, но ты же новичок, всякое может быть. Вот он и старается. Это не опасно, но противостоять сложно. Пойдем, ничего страшного не случится, если мы немного побродим. Только не вздумай ничего есть или пить.  
– Почему? – тут же насторожился Шерлок.  
В голосе черепа послышалось удивление.  
– Ты что, сказок про фэйри не слышал?   
– Про кого?  
– Ну ты даешь, парень! Существа такие, мифические. Маленькие, с крылышками, шкодят и людей к себе заманивают. В гостях у фэйри нельзя ничего есть или пить, иначе можешь навсегда остаться у них и не найти дорогу обратно. Так же и в НеЛондоне.  
Шерлок оглянулся. От оперного театра доносилось кристально-чистое, мощное пение. Вокруг кипела жизнь, о которой он не имел ни малейшего понятия, со своими законами, своими поразительными возможностями, накопленными знаниями, которые больше не знал никто.  
– А если я захочу остаться? – спросил он.

– Значит, просто останешься, зачем судьбу искушать? – череп выглядел так, будто в человеческом обличье он пожал бы плечами. – Мало ли к кому можешь угодить, поев нашей пищи? Это, знаешь ли, дело непредсказуемое – съел предложенного хлеба и автоматически подписал контракт на вечное рабство.   
Шерлок хмыкнул и двинулся к рынку. Они смешались с толпой, которая увлекла их в распахнутые ворота.   
Площадь и театр моментально испарились без следа. За воротами клубился туман пополам с темнотой.  
– Базар бесконечен, – наставительно сказал череп. – Войти можно только через северные ворота, а выйти – через южные. Пойдешь в другую сторону – будешь бродить вечно, пока стража не найдешь или не загремишь на Черный рынок.  
– Значит, и здесь он есть? Подпольная торговля бок о бок с узаконенной? Функционально.  
– Он везде есть. Только наш, он... ну, по-настоящему черный. Там без нужды лучше не бывать. Пошли, чего ты застыл? – поторопил его Генри.  
Шерлок действительно замер, увлеченно рассматривая прохожих. Зов этого места вместе с ощущением глубокой нереальности происходящего смешивались и давали какой-то совершенно особенный кайф, которого он не испытывал даже под наркотиками. Портило ощущение лишь то, что Шерлок ничего не мог сказать о посетителях базара. Нет, он видел, подмечал все детали: из чего сделаны накидки, какой формы сапоги и какие следы они должны оставлять на земле, видел руки и лица, рукава и воротники засаленных рубашек, но ему это ровным счетом ни о чем не говорило. Здесь все было по-другому, а мозоли на пальцах и пятна на одежде могли означать совсем не то, что в досконально известном ему Лондоне. Это было непривычно и немного пугающе. Это было ново и восхитительно. Совершенно потрясающе.   
Они двинулись дальше вдоль рядов, и Шерлок наполнял голову новым миром. Тот вливался в него потоком, и Шерлоку казалось, что здесь не существует и не может существовать такого понятия, как скука. Иное построение системы, иная логика событий. Как… увлекательно.  
Прилавки ломились от диковинок. Там были и привычные вещи, вроде украшений, салфеток, подставок, кухонной утвари и деревянных табуретов. Но большую часть товаров детектив до этого не видел никогда – причудливые инструменты, бочки, из которых доносились чавкающие звуки, коробки, наполненные невиданными мелочами, шестилапые и крылатые звери, целый ряд разнообразных мерцающих четок, с сидящими у прилавков монахами, книги, которые сами по себе распахивались и шелестели страницами. И отовсюду звучали крики торговцев, зазывающие посмотреть, потрогать, попробовать.  
– Какие у вас в ходу деньги? – спросил Шерлок, остановившись у оружейного ряда. Там пахло маслом и порохом, и был слышен лязг молота у наковальни. Прямо за прилавками, в передвижных мастерских, ковали и отливали оружие на продажу.   
– Это смотря что ты хочешь приобрести. И смотря у кого, – уточнил череп. – Горожане обычно обмениваются, а то деньги – такая неустойчивая вещь. Сегодня нашел золотую гору, а завтра – два пенса. Никогда не угадаешь. Зато каждому есть, что предложить взамен.   
– Нашел? – не понял Холмс.  
– Ну да. У нас тут нет монетного двора. Приходится обходиться тем, что под рукой. А потерянные деньги – они всегда где-нибудь есть. Очень удобно. Знаешь, сколько денег ежедневно теряется в Лондоне? Тысячи фунтов, да и не только их.   
– И какой же обменный курс?  
– Курс? – удивился череп. – Ты о чем?  
– Как о чем? – пришел черед Шерлока недоумевать. – У доллара и фунта разная стоимость на рынке. И у фунта, например, и йены. Доллар и йена дешевле, фунт дороже. Разная покупательная способность, – Шерлок чувствовал себя несколько глупо, объясняя элементарные вещи.  
– Да, конечно, – в тоне Генри явно послышалось плохо скрываемое веселье. – Я и забыл уже, как там у вас по-дурацки. У нас всё проще. Есть старые деньги и новые. Новые, современные – дешевые, их теряют каждый день миллионами. Елизаветинские, к примеру, в куда большей цене. А за китайскую монету династии Хан можно купить особняк прямо у Королевского парка.  
– Китайские, значит? – Шерлок задумчиво проводил взглядом женщину, путешествующую по Базару в пурпурном паланкине в сопровождении четырех носильщиков и странной птицы. – Следовательно, кроме НеЛондона есть и другие города?   
– Естественно, а ты как думал? – хмыкнул Генри. – Считал, что мы единственные? Ну, парень, с тобой не соскучишься! Да любая мало-мальски уважающая себя столица имеет свою ночную версию, как же иначе? Думаешь, города протянут долго на одной рациональности? Они бы все без обратной стороны вымерли давно. Эй! – череп неожиданно прервал сам себя. – Чего стоишь? Тебе вообще тут долго находиться нельзя, так что давай, смотри быстренько, гуляй, и пойдем делом займемся.  
Шерлок оглянулся, выбирая направление и наиболее интересный торговый ряд, когда его взгляд упал на стоящий в отдалении прилавок. Тот был наполовину скрыт тенями так, что с этого расстояния рассмотреть товар было невозможно. А еще рядом с ним совсем не было покупателей. Люди сторонились его, огибая по как можно большей дуге, косясь и перешептываясь между собой. Посреди оживленного Базара, где приходилось иногда расталкивать людей, чтобы элементарно взглянуть на предлагаемые вещи, это казалось странным. Недолго думая, Холмс направился именно туда.  
– Эй-эй! – занервничал череп. – Ты куда собрался? А ну стой! Это же часовщики, Шерлок, ты с ума сошел?   
– Часовщики? – бросил детектив, не замедляя шага.  
– Именно! – возопил череп. – Это опасно, слышишь ты, псих? Да постой ты!  
Шерлок не слушал, его словно магнитом тянуло к прилавку. Он ощущал, что обязан узнать, что там лежит. Ему вдруг показалось, что это очень важно. Просто невероятно важно.  
Подойдя достаточно близко, он замер. Перед ним был снятый с колес крытый фургон, заставленный разнообразными механизмами. Часы, метрономы, микроскопы, хитроумные системы оптических линз, заводные игрушки, небольшие роботы в виде насекомых и птиц, в форме собак, кошек, ящериц. Высокие, в человеческий рост, фигуры с неподвижными, словно вырезанными из дерева лицами. Всё это жужжало, скрипело, пощелкивало, шевелило конечностями… Шерлок никогда не видел подобной красоты, точности и выверенности. Эти приборы были идеальны. Плавные движения, каждая деталь на своем месте, видно малейшие колебания пружин и шестерней между частями металлических корпусов. Они были словно живые – в своем очень странном механическом смысле. Детектив так и застыл у прилавка. Череп ворочался у него в руках, но Холмс совершенно о нем забыл.  
– О, я вижу, господин – ценитель? – раздался размеренный голос сбоку. – У господина есть вкус.  
Шерлок обернулся. Рядом с ним стоял, по-видимому, продавец – высокий человек, укутанный в рясу цвета ржавчины. У детектива тут же возникло ощущение, что под этой рясой может скрываться всё, что угодно. Вообще всё, что угодно. Послышался мягкий смешок и из рукавов вынырнули вполне человеческие руки, сплетясь в замок. Шерлок бросил на них мгновенный взгляд: обычные руки, только слишком узкие. И с очень, очень длинными и тонкими пальцами, слегка напоминающими паучьи лапы.  
– Это же сам часовщик! – отчаянно зашипел из-под руки Холмса череп. – О-о, какой же ты идиот! Уходи, пока не поздно!   
Шерлок не обратил на него никакого внимания.   
– Да, – сказал он, обращаясь к монаху. – Ценитель.  
– По вам сразу видно, – усмехнулся монах и туманно добавил: – Подобное тянется к подобному. Желаете что-нибудь приобрести?  
– Я бы хотел для начала осмотреться, – произнес Холмс. – Механизмы можно брать в руки?  
– Конечно, – в интонациях монаха промелькнул смешок. – Чувствуйте себя вольготно. Вам – можно, – он взмахнул рукой, приглашая Шерлока зайти внутрь фургона и осмотреться. – Прошу.  
Шерлок последовал внутрь, стараясь отвлечься от того, как сильно завибрировал в его руках череп.   
Приборы были нереально красивы. Здесь их было еще больше, чем снаружи, и среди невообразимого множества приспособлений всё больше и больше попадалось таких, назначение которых Шерлок не мог ни угадать, ни даже вообразить.   
Монах держался преимущественно за его спиной, чтобы не отвлекать от созерцания, и его голос по-прежнему размеренно рассказывал о самых примечательных экземплярах. Голос был похож на тиканье метронома. На часы, на отсчет времени. На всё сразу. В определенный момент Холмс понял, что не может уловить ни слова из того, что говорит его собеседник.  
Тик-так-тик-так. Тик-тик-так.

Шерлок взял себя в руки и попытался сосредоточиться. Его голова снова наполнялась противным гулом, но он точно знал, что упускает что-то. Он панически зашарил взглядом по прилавкам. Было в этих механизмах нечто, что с самого начала показалось ему неправильным, непривычным, но стоило ему сконцентрироваться на этом, как мысль соскальзывала, и он больше не мог её поймать.  
Он мотнул головой, восстанавливая привычный ход мыслей и отрешаясь от навязчивого монотонного голоса монаха, огляделся вокруг, и у него перехватило дыхание. В глазах словно бы просветлело, и он с пугающей четкостью увидел то, что упустил с самого начала.  
Механизмы и были живыми. В груди маленькой птицы трепыхалось крошечное сердечко со впаянными шестеренками, окуляр микроскопа ритмично сокращался, летающий дирижабль был весь опутан сеткой кровеносных сосудов, а из металлического пса на него смотрели настоящие человеческие глаза, и смотрели с болью.  
Шерлок медленно повернулся к монаху, и это было последнее, что он смог сделать самостоятельно.  
– А, я вижу, вы, наконец, заметили, – сказал тот. – Вы действительно превосходны – обычно никто не видит. Все знают, но не видят.   
– Вы используете части тел для своих конструкций? – выдохнул Шерлок.  
– Да. Мы – часовщики. Мы мастера. И мы используем любой материал. По-настоящему оживить металл может лишь то, что было живо раньше.  
Фургон и все его содержимое ушли на второй план, а потом медленно растворились, оставив только темноту и монаха, чьи одеяния и белоснежные кисти рук на фоне этой темноты смотрелись непривычно ярко и резали глаза. Холмс совершенно не мог пошевелиться, тело перестало быть ему подвластно, под осознанным контролем осталось только дыхание. Даже вымолвить слово стало неимоверно трудно.  
– Зачем… вам… я? – еле выговорил он.   
Монах усмехнулся. За его плечами начали проступать контуры домов, постепенно вырисовываясь в странную деформированную улицу. Все здания на ней имели дикую, неправильную форму, изгибались под невозможными углами, кривились и, казалось, словно пожирали сами себя.  
– Мы видим суть, – сказал монах. – Мы понимаем, куда применить каждую деталь. А вы идеальны. Вы потрясающи. Как будто вас уже собирали – но мы соберем гораздо, гораздо лучше. Мозг, работающий без перебоев, тело, полностью подчиненное голове… О, вы дадите жизнь сотням творений! Не волнуйтесь. Вы будете прекрасны, вы сами оцените, – монах еще раз усмехнулся. – Ведь вы ценитель.  
…И тут Шерлоку впервые в жизни стало по–настоящему страшно. Он не раз стоял под дулом пистолета, не раз обнаруживал себя на самом краю и не раз доводил себя до этого сам, но впервые ему показалось, что вот сейчас может случиться нечто куда худшее, чем обычная смерть.  
Те глаза… Они смотрели. Сердце билось, мышцы сокращались, а по сосудам текла кровь. Ни одна составляющая не теряла жизни.  
Он с усилием скосил глаза на череп, который все еще зажимал подмышкой, надеясь, что Генри что-нибудь скажет, поможет выбраться, но череп безмолвствовал, превратившись в мертвую кость.  
Улица обрела абсолютную четкость, ее наполнили другие монахи. Их лица также скрывались за капюшонами, но рясы у всех были черные. Они появлялись из теней и в них же исчезали, один за другим, так что Шерлок не мог даже примерно определить, сколько их. Недавний собеседник неторопливо пошел вперед, и Шерлок понял, что его ноги сами следуют за ним. Вышедшие из теней монахи сопровождали их безмолвно, и в тишине был слышен только тяжелый шорох их ряс.   
Детектив изо всех сил вглядывался в проплывающие мимо дома, стараясь запомнить всё до малейших деталей. Дважды он споткнулся о невесть откуда выскочившие под ногами корни, хотя он был уверен, что земля, по которой он шел, до этого была совершенно гладкой…   
Внезапно в голове со щелчком встала на место деталь. Кривые дома, корни, земляная дорога… Об этом говорила Руфь – Улица Тринадцать. Она тут была! Шерлок мысленно скривился. Отлично. Только это ему ничем не поможет. Совершенно ничем.  
– Почему… тринадцать?  
– О, – бросил через плечо монах. – Неужели не догадаетесь? Тринадцатый час. Мы часовщики, и здесь течет время, которого не существует. Наше время.  
Холмс решил больше не задавать вопросов. Каждое слово давалось ему с таким трудом, что на лбу у него уже проступила испарина. Он переставлял ноги, послушный чужой воле, а изнутри его грыз самый настоящий ужас. И где его хваленый ум? Где рефлексы и умение стрелять? Он даже не может дотянуться до пистолета, хоть тот и лежит в кармане пальто. Где всё? Шерлок впервые ощущал настолько всепоглощающую беспомощность. Ни один план, который он успел разработать по пути, не сработает. Здесь не действовали ни привычная логика, ни законы физики и материи, как можно просчитывать что-либо в подобном месте? Как можно действовать, когда больше не владеешь даже собственным телом? Его уводили все дальше вперед, и он понятия не имел, что именно с ним собираются делать.  
Наконец, процессия остановилась у громадного здания, снизу доверху оплетенного гигантскими корнями. Шерлок не мог сказать, насколько высоким оно было, так как корни терялись в тумане уже на уровне второго этажа.  
Внутри был лишь широкий холл, освещаемый множеством свечей, и винтовая лестница, по которой его и повели.   
Они всё поднимались и поднимались, быстро и неумолимо – пять минут, двадцать, подъему не было конца, и детектив гадал, на сколько хватит выносливости его тела? У него уже начало колоть в боку, а ноги гудели и ныли от усталости. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, Шерлок принялся считать ступеньки. Триста, триста пятьдесят, четыреста двадцать… Часовщики, башня… Он резко вдохнул. Во всем Лондоне, нет, в обоих Лондонах существовало лишь одно место подобной высоты, которым это здание могло оказаться. Всё сходится. Биг Бен, Большой Бен, где же еще обитать часовщикам, как не тут?  
Его догадка подтвердилась, как только они вышли наверх, в большой зал, где ворочались зубцы необъятного часового механизма, а в темной высоте виднелся широкий зев колокола.   
Шерлока оставили стоять в самом центре, под взглядами нескольких десятков работающих там часовщиков, которые оставили свои дела, чтобы оглядеть его. Монах в рясе цвета ржавчины испарился без следа.  
Холмс слышал тиканье их голосов: «Откуда его взяли?», «Вы только посмотрите!», «Идеально»; видел, как многие откладывают инструменты и части тел, которые держали в руках, и подходят посмотреть поближе, но недостаточно близко, чтобы он различил что-нибудь, кроме колышащейся ткани. Все часовщики были совершенно одинаковыми, даже по росту. В них вообще не было ничего индивидуального, и размеренные, в одной тональности голоса только подчеркивали это.   
– Большого Бена сейчас нет на месте, – раздалось за спиной детектива. – Но он должен одобрить. Это превосходный материал. Не обычный мусор.  
Повинуясь невидимому знаку, монахи окружили его, забрали из застывших рук череп и повели к одному из незанятых рабочих столов, освещенному яркой белой лампой. 

– Что?.. – едва выдавил из себя Шерлок. Ему очень захотелось забиться в чужих руках, но не было ни малейшей возможности двинуться. Внутреннее чутье изо всех сил голосило о том, что должно сейчас произойти, и впервые это была именно интуиция, а не логический вывод. Разум отказывался прорабатывать такой вариант, отбрасывая его как нереальный. И как слишком кошмарный.  
  
Множество рук стянули с него сначала пальто, потом рубашку, а затем и все остальное. Те же руки уложили на стол, выпрямили конечности, зафиксировали голову. А голос главного монаха в это время безмятежно пояснял:  
– Тебе не нужно бояться – боли не почувствуешь. Просто наконец станешь полезным. Ты же хочешь быть идеально функциональным? Какая польза от такого превосходного, но хрупкого механизма, как ты? Через пятьдесят лет ты истлеешь, распадешься, и что тогда? Подобная красота должна быть увековечена. Ты чужак, ты из дневного города. Вам там отведено мало времени, а здесь мы им владеем, мы сделаем для тебя бесконечное время, разве не об этом мечтают люди в дневном мире? Мы – часовщики. Мы можем сделать любые часы. Часы, отсчитывающие время до твоей смерти, и часы, меряющие минуты твоего счастья. Часы, способные остановить все, что угодно, и запустить любое сердце, даже самое каменное. Мы – мастера.  
И голос его звучал и звучал, а Шерлок слышал только мертвое тиканье.  
Один из часовщиков в это время подошел и аккуратно, такими же патологически длинными и тонкими пальцами отделил правую руку от туловища.   
Шерлок шире распахнул глаза – единственное, что он мог еще сделать. Боли действительно не было – только странное ощущение, словно от него отстегнули деталь. И адское понимание того, что руку он по-прежнему чувствовал: и ледяные пальцы на запястье и локте, и то, как руку перемещают и кладут на соседний стол.  
Дикость, господи, какая дикость. Он обнаженный лежит в НеЛондоне, в чреве Биг Бена, на одной столешнице, а его рука, отделенная от тела – на другой. И никакой крови. У обычных людей есть универсальный метод спасения – при слишком большом стрессе их мозг просто-напросто блокирует опасную информацию, но он, Шерлок, лишен даже этого избавления. Он не сможет ни забыть, ни стереть. Такое – не сможет. И, судя по всему, у него будет целая вечность, чтобы помнить.   
– Если бы ты только знал, с чем нам приходится работать… Отбросы, просто отбросы. Хорошие, качественные детали сейчас найти так тяжело.   
… Одну за другой у него отделяли сначала руки, потом ноги, скрупулезно разделяя их на части: стопы, кисти рук, предплечья, бедра, икры, плечи, раскладывая их в педантичном порядке. А затем случилось самое страшное: склонившийся над ним монах запустил руки в его шею и забрал голову. Аккуратно придерживая её двумя руками, поместил в специальное крепление у стола, с которого Шерлоку было видно собственное ставшее ущербным тело, которое, лишенное конечностей, выглядело обыкновенным куском мяса, готовым к разделке.  
И он чувствовал. Он лежал на столе, висел на креплениях, ощущал подергивание икроножных мышц, осознавал каждый свой палец – и всё это одновременно. Всё в разных плоскостях и точках пространства.  
Он подумал, что сходит с ума.   
– Прекрасно, прекрасно… Какая красота.  
К его лежащему телу приблизился главный монах, разложил инструменты, и Шерлок понял, что именно сейчас должно произойти. Ведь работать должно всё? Он не знал, стоит ли ему закрыть глаза или смотреть, запомнить, это же он, так ведь нельзя.  
В виски впивался металл креплений. Руки и ноги нагревались под теплом лампы. Ветер, невесть откуда взявшийся на площадке, шевелил его волосы, но совершенно не трогал балахоны часовщиков.  
Монах занес скальпель.  
Шерлок закрыл глаза. Нет.  
– НЕТ, – голос был подобен удару колокола и гулко, громогласно разнесся по площадке.  
Часовщик вздрогнул и обернулся.  
– Но… Мастер Бен. В кои-то веки в наших руках совершенство. А его сердце может украсить ваши самые большие часы!   
– НЕТ, – повторил голос.  
Из теней появилась новая фигура. Большой Бен действительно был большим, втрое выше и массивнее любого из часовщиков. Он походил на гору, однако двигался легко.  
Большой Бен медленно подошел к голове Шерлока, наклонился, вглядываясь, и очертил пальцем контуры лица.  
– ВЫ ТОЛЬКО ПОСМОТРИТЕ. ОН ИДЕАЛЕН. ОН РАБОТАЕТ ПРЕВОСХОДНО ТАКИМ КАК ЕСТЬ. ОН ФУНКЦИОНАЛЕН. ПОЧЕМУ МЕНЯ НЕ ПОЗВАЛИ? СОБЕРИТЕ ОБРАТНО. ЖИВОЕ ДОЛЖНО ОСТАВАТЬСЯ ЖИВЫМ. РАЗВЕ ВЫ НЕ СПОСОБНЫ РАСПОЗНАТЬ ТО, ЧТО И ТАК РАБОТАЕТ? – от голоса Бена у Шерлока резко и больно загудело в голове.   
– Но, Мастер… – попытался возразить монах.  
– Я. ЖЕ. СКАЗАЛ, – припечатал Бен. – СОБЕРИТЕ ОБРАТНО. НЕМЕДЛЕННО. ВЫ ТОЛЬКО ЕГО ИСПОРТИТЕ. ЗДЕСЬ ВСЕ И ТАК ВЕРНО. СОВСЕМ РАЗУЧИЛИСЬ ВИДЕТЬ?   
Часовщик не посмел перечить. Он низко поклонился, сверкнув на мгновение белой кожей сквозь прорези рукавов балахона, и жестом позвал остальных. А через несколько минут, которые показались Шерлоку часами, детектив уже стоял, дрожащий и обнаженный, возле стола и держал в руках свою одежду. Целый, невредимый. Полностью восстановленный. И, как ни прискорбно было это осознавать, с подкашивающимися ногами.   
К тому моменту как он оделся, из-за гигантских часовых шестерней снова выплыл Большой Бен, неся в руках Генри.   
– МЫ ПРОСИМ ПРОЩЕНИЯ, – прогудел он. – ДАЖЕ У ЛУЧШИХ НЕ ВСЕГДА ХВАТАЕТ ПОНИМАНИЯ ДЛЯ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ НЕ УЛУЧШАТЬ ИДЕАЛЬНОЕ. В ТЛЕННОСТИ ЕСТЬ СВОЯ КРАСОТА.  
Холмс дрожащими пальцами застегнул пальто. После полной потери контроля над собственным телом было очень странно вновь управлять им самостоятельно. Однако руки не слушались и по-прежнему были как чужие.   
– Объяснитесь, – потребовал Шерлок. – Что за чушь вы несете про то, что я механизм?  
Бен хмыкнул, и от этого короткого и точного звука сверху упала летучая мышь.   
– А РАЗВЕ НЕТ? ПОСМОТРИ НА СЕБЯ, МАЛЬЧИК. ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ КАК МАШИНА. ТЫ ПРЕВРАТИЛ СЕБЯ В МАШИНУ ДЛЯ УМОЗАКЛЮЧЕНИЙ И ДЕРЖИШЬСЯ В ЖЕЛЕЗНЫХ УЗАХ. ПОСЛЕ ЭТОГО ТЫ НЕ МЕХАНИЗМ?  
Шерлок сжал губы.  
– Я ПЕРВЫЙ РАЗ ВИЖУ ТАКОЕ В ЛЮДЯХ, ХОТЯ ЖИВУ УЖЕ ОЧЕНЬ ДОЛГО. ТЫ УНИКАЛЕН. ТЫ ЕЩЕ ВЫРАСТЕШЬ. ТЫ ЗАСЛУЖИВАЕШЬ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ УМЕРЕТЬ САМОСТОЯТЕЛЬНО, – Бен немного помолчал. – ТЕПЕРЬ ИДИ. ТВОЕ ВРЕМЯ В НЕЛОНДОНЕ ЗАКАНЧИВАЕТСЯ, А У ТЕБЯ ЕЩЕ МНОГО ДЕЛ. ИДИ, МАЛЬЧИК. А Я БУДУ СМОТРЕТЬ, ВО ЧТО ТЫ ПРЕВРАТИШЬСЯ ДАЛЬШЕ, – с этими словами Бен отдал ему череп и растворился обратно в недрах башни.  
У выхода Шерлока поймал за рукав тот самый монах.  
– Господин может прийти сюда по своей воле. Господин теперь гость на улице Тринадцать под корнями Большого Бена. Не надо больше бояться. Господин неприкосновенен, – он слегка поклонился и отступил назад, пропуская детектива.  
  
***  
– Каким психом надо быть, чтобы понравиться часовщикам? – ворчал череп, пока они шли к выходу с территории Кущ. – Если бы у меня еще были волосы, я бы сегодня точно поседел.  
Шерлок молчал, стремительно шагая вперед.   
– Ну, как минимум ты понял, что меня надо слушать. Хоть иногда, – не унимался Генри. – Может, осознаешь, что это не твой город, где самое страшное, что может с тобой случиться – обыденная смерть.   
– Если я не ошибаюсь, для защиты мне выдали это, – Шерлок продемонстрировал черепу руку с кольцом. – И тебя. И что-то я ни от кого из вас не вижу пользы.  
Генри даже подпрыгнул от обиды.  
– Пользы?! Ты по Базару бродил, как по облаку, безо всяких проблем – какой тебе еще пользы? Думаешь, чужаки вроде тебя так запросто разгуливают по городу? Про часовщиков я тебя предупредил, и не моя вина, что у тебя не хватило мозгов держаться подальше. А что касается кольца Лорд-мэра, то тебе говорили – оно не всесильно. Часовщикам на любые власти города плевать с вершины Большого Бена.   
– То есть ты просто струсил.  
Череп обиженно засопел.  
– Очень бы я тебе помог – безрукий и безногий. Они бы из меня живо украшение какое-нибудь сделали. Говорят, сейчас инкрустация человеческими костями снова в моде. Виноват, так имей смелость в этом признаться.   
– Может, вместо воспитательной лекции расскажешь мне о деле? – огрызнулся Шерлок.  
– И не делай вид, что тебе не стыдно. Я чувствую, – Генри заворочался в руках детектива. – А о деле поговорим не здесь.  
– Почему не здесь?  
– На улице Тринадцать? Ты соображаешь, что несешь? Да будет тебе известно, на некоторых улицах в Лондоне нет дома под номером тринадцать. В старые времена знали, что оно приносит несчастье. А на этой улице все дома – тринадцатые. Должны же они где-то быть…  
Шерлок оглянулся по сторонам. Мрачная земляная улица все тянулась и тянулась вперед. Дома слепо пялились на них темными окнами, ни одной таблички с номером видно не было.  
– Мне рассказывали другую версию… И здешние обитатели не боятся несчастий?  
– Ты только что с ними близко познакомился. Как думаешь, им есть дело до суеверий?  
  
Они вынырнули из Кущ и оказались перед Темзой, у подножия древовидного Биг Бена. На площади не было ни души. Шерлок сделал шаг вперед, но асфальт под ногами вдруг загудел, зашатался и над головой послышался гулкий стон колокола.  
– Вот же повезло – оказаться под Беном на двенадцать ударов… Давай куда-нибудь, быстро!  
Детектив, кое-как удерживаясь на колеблющемся асфальте, побежал к набережной, подальше от гудящего дерева. Шагов через пятьдесят земля перестала шататься под ногами, зато около дерева асфальт словно бы пошел волнами. Биг Бен ревел, гремел и выл, отсчитывая двенадцать ударов, а Шерлок боролся с инстинктивным порывом зажать уши.   
Неожиданно все кончилось. С последним ударом по площади разлилась невыразимая тишина, которая, правда, продержалась всего с минуту – с Темзы донесся громкий треск и грохот камней. Шерлок оглянулся и посмотрел на реку. По воде прокатилась тяжелая приливная волна.  
– Это Лондонский мост упал, – прокомментировал Генри. – Он каждую ночь падает с двенадцатым ударом. Слышал песню?   
Шерлок помотал головой.

– Мда, парень. С кем только не приходится общаться, – он напел дребезжащим голосом, – «Лондонский мост падает, падает, из чего же мы построим его заново?». Сверни направо. Проведу тебя на Пикадилли короткой дорогой. О деле там и поговорим. Так, а теперь налево и пройди в арку.  
Шерлок свернул, под эхо собственных шагов пересек незнакомый переулок и прошел под аркой. Что-то скользнуло по лицу, словно паутина, он инстинктивно прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, они были уже на Пикадилли.  
Статуи на вершине фонтана по-прежнему не было.  
– Вот же крылатый мерзавец, – ругнулся Генри. – Увидит Лорд-мэр – разжалует в подземку не меньше, чем на неделю. Будет там крыс пасти и флиртовать с тоннельными ящерами.   
Шерлок сел на бортик фонтана и положил череп рядом. На Пикадилли действительно было безопасно. Шерлок не привык полагаться на интуицию, но ясно чувствовал, как контрастирует темный воздух улицы Тринадцать с едва ощутимым ветром на этой площади.   
Череп откашлялся.  
– Ну что, теперь можно. Готов слушать? Итак, первым был убит старый Бейли. Никто ничего не слышал и не видел, свидетелей не было. В общем, у нас обычно так и бывает. Дураков нет – шляться по улицам в самые глухие часы. Когда его обнаружили, было уже поздно что-то делать.   
– А вы могли бы что-нибудь сделать?  
– Это же Бейли! Ты себе вообще представляешь, сколько сил надо, что бы убить подобного ему до конца? Окажись там вовремя Лорд-мэр или кто помельче, но с такой же силой – ничего бы не произошло. Но его убили. А через несколько дней его судьбу повторил Пол. Между прочим, в то самое время ты беседовал с Лорд-мэром.   
– Где они жили? Чем занимались? Ты можешь озвучивать что-нибудь помимо очевидных и бесполезных фактов?  
Череп пораженно выдохнул.  
– То есть как это – «чем занимались»?   
Шерлок ожесточенно потер виски кончиками пальцев.   
– Люди обычно чем-то занимаются и где-то живут. Если ты решил поиздеваться над моей неосведомленностью, мог бы выбрать лучшее время.  
Генри говорил об убитых так, как будто они были чрезвычайно важными персонами, и все должны знать такие банальные вещи, как место их проживания и образ жизни. В этом минус избирательной памяти – никогда не помнишь знаменитостей.  
– О-о-о… – протянул Генри, словно до него внезапно дошла какая-то важная мысль. – Я понимаю. Тебе же не рассказали, – он вздохнул. – Как бы получше объяснить? Помнишь, когда мы были здесь в первый раз, я говорил тебе, что площадь – владения Антероса?   
Шерлок кивнул.  
– У каждого здания, достаточно известного и древнего, есть своя суть. Сущность. Воплощение, если тебе так больше понятно. В вашем городе здание или площадь – это просто куча камней, груда брусчатки или глыба гранита. Сущность здания, его душа, живет у нас. Антерос – персонификация Пикадилли. Все, что случается с ним – отражается на всей площади. Его нельзя убить, потому что он питается потоками энергии из вашего мира. Все, кто думают о нем, рисуют его, фотографируют, говорят или рассказывают – все питают его жизненную силу. Конечно, его можно ударить ножом, но он восстанет, и обидчик даже не успеет далеко убежать. Убить такой сгусток жизненной энергии просто невозможно. Старый Бейли и Пол – существа того же порядка. По-вашему – суд и собор. Только здесь они живы так же, как жив ты, я или тот же Антерос. Они ходят, разговаривают, занимаются делами.  
Шерлок пораженно распахнул глаза.  
– Но ты ведь сказал, что их убили.  
– Поэтому Лорд-мэр и пригласил тебя, умник. Думаешь, если бы мы могли разобраться сами, кто-то бы полез в ваш Лондон искать гениального выскочку?  
Детектив молчал. Новая информация не желала устраиваться в голове.  
– Тяжело? – участливо поинтересовался череп и вздохнул. – Поднимайся. Раз так, мы идем в гости.  
– К кому?  
– К тому, кто поможет тебе уяснить термины. Мне как-то в голову не пришло, что ты должен видеть, с чем имеешь дело. Мы пойдем к деве Ньюгейт. Посмотришь своими глазами, как ты любишь. Может, что-то поймешь. Она сейчас следит за новым Олд Бейли.   
– Ньюгейт?  
– Ньюгейт… Нет, просто бери меня и пойдем. Еще одного вопроса я не выдержу. Ты же правильно разговариваешь, акцент частных школ и прочее, у тебя должно быть хорошее образование, разве нет?  
– Я не держу в голове ненужную информацию, – огрызнулся Шерлок.  
– Ненужную, ну-ну… – череп саркастично хмыкнул. Детектив поднял его с бортика и зашагал к выходу с площади. – Мой юный друг, я предрекаю тебе глобальный пересмотр твоих понятий о полезном.  
  
***  
Шерлок заметил, что в НеЛондоне при переходах руководствовались не реальным положением зданий и улиц относительно друг друга, а каким-то внутренним чутьем, которого у него не было. Генри в пути то и дело говорил свернуть направо или налево, и ни одной знакомой улицы Шерлок еще не заметил, хотя Лондон знал хорошо.   
– Постучи, – сказал Генри, когда они оказались перед высокими дверями суда Олд Бейли.   
Шерлок послушно постучал. Двери распахнулись после небольшой паузы, пропуская их внутрь.  
Залы суда были пусты и выглядели грязными и заброшенными, словно тут давно не убирались. Они петляли по коридорам, пока Шерлок не заметил свет, идущий из-под двери. Генри ободряюще ткнулся в руку, и они вошли.   
В комнате горел камин. На пушистом ковре стояло обитое бархатом кресло с резными подлокотниками, в котором расположилась дама с ребенком на руках.  
– Приветствую Деву Ньюгейт, – почтительно поздоровался череп.   
– Приветствую тебя, Генри, – отозвалась хозяйка и взглянула на Шерлока. – Что нужно от меня человеку со знаком Дика Уиттингтона?  
На нее сложно было смотреть. Нет, выглядела она нормально – высокая женщина в темном платье, длинные волосы уложены в замысловатую прическу, никаких украшений на руках или груди, только подол платья усыпан мелким жемчугом. Но когда Шерлок натыкался на взгляд глубоких темных глаз, он почему-то видел не женщину, а величественное и мрачное здание. Женщина оставалась на месте, но здание проглядывало сквозь нее, не появляясь в комнате, оно словно бы оказывалось прямиком в мыслях Шерлока, в его голове. Это было неприятно.   
– Расскажи нам, что ты знаешь об убийстве Старого Бейли, – видимо, череп решил отдуваться за двоих.  
– Его лишили жизненных сил. Выпили по капле, – женщина прижала к себе младенца и провела рукой по его волосам. – Держали против воли, долго. Он наверняка пытался сопротивляться, но не мог. Когда сила утекает, сложно сохранять физическую форму и отражать атаку. Больше я ничего не знаю.  
– Как он сейчас?  
– Очень слаб. Восстановление займет долгое время. Но на дневной мир это не слишком повлияет – я удержу стены, фундамент все еще принадлежит мне.

Шерлок чувствовал себя отвратительно. Он ничего не мог сказать об этой женщине, он не понимал, о чем она говорит, и не представлял, как браться за дело. Осмотр места ничего не даст, труп отсутствует, а из объяснений одна метафизическая чепуха. Присутствие Девы Ньюгейт давило, рядом с ней было трудно дышать.  
  
– Кто мог его убить? – все-таки выдавил из себя детектив. Идиотский вопрос, но было совершенно ясно, что все остальные вопросы здесь абсолютно бессмысленны.   
– Я не знаю, – откликнулась женщина. – В нашем городе так не убивают. Это нарушает главный закон и вредит всем обитателям. Я не могу представить, кому понадобилось совершить такое. Город так опустошали только пожар и чума, но это в прошлом, – она вздохнула и вдруг подошла ближе, взяла Шерлока за руку. Пальцы ее были холодны, как камень. – Я вижу, ты не понимаешь. Тебе трудно. Но ты хочешь помочь. Садись у огня, я расскажу тебе кое-что. Я обязана Лорд-мэру. Именно Дик Уиттингтон заложил первый камень Ньюгейтской тюрьмы, он мне вместо отца.   
Шерлок опустился в кресло и положил череп на низкий столик. Генри, явно испытывающий к Деве почтение, граничащее с обожанием, потрясенно замолчал. Видимо, она нечасто с кем-то так разговаривала.  
Голос у Ньюгейт был гулким, но не громким, слушать ее было все так же тяжело, но Шерлок постепенно привыкал.  
– Здание рождается дважды и умирает тоже дважды. Когда в вашем городе закладывают первый камень, здание еще мертво. Чтобы дом начал жить, нужны люди. Энергия чувств и воспоминаний, памяти и мыслей. Она совершенно не видна там, у вас, но реальна здесь. Все, что когда-то думали об этом здании, все, что чувствовали по отношению к нему, рисунки и истории, известность и память – все это делает его живым. Тогда здание рождается по-настоящему.   
Шерлок кивнул. Механизм был довольно прост, если не задумываться о его метафизичности. Объяснения Генри начали обретать смысл.  
– Все старожилы Лондона имеют огромный запас энергии. Миллионы людей знают, что существует Большой Бен и Базар, что Антерос обитает на Пикадилли, а Театр стоит на своем месте. Люди – наша жизнь. Можно разрушить здание, но нельзя убить память. В вашем Лондоне уже давно нет Ньюгейтской тюрьмы, но я живу, – она гордо подняла голову. – Потому что на моем фундаменте возвели Олд Бейли, потому что меня помнят, и легенды, связанные с моим существованием, не канули в Лету.   
– Тогда вас невозможно убить.   
– Возможно, – Дева Ньюгейт вздохнула, немного покачав заворчавшего было младенца. – Конечно, банальным оружием нас не уничтожить. Можно заколоть Бена, но в вашем мире от башни даже кусочек не отколется.  
– То есть не все, что сделано здесь, отражается на ваших двойниках в Лондоне? – перебил Шерлок.  
– Мы суть одно и то же, – невозмутимо сказала женщина. Шерлок кивнул, и она продолжила. – Но если изъять энергию, память, мысли и чувства, забрать их… То мы умрем. До конца их забрать нельзя, Лондон помнят очень многие, но если постараться, то мы восстанем вот этим, – она кивнула на младенца. – И не сможем держать порядок в наших владениях. Поэтому мы зовем такое воздействие убийством. А тебе следует поспешить, – неожиданно она поднялась и подошла к креслу Холмса. – Ты истончаешься, ты таешь на нашем воздухе. Тебе нужно вернуться, пока не поздно, иначе ты заснешь.   
Шерлок не стал спрашивать, что будет, если он заснет. Он подозревал, что ответ ему не понравится в любом случае. Череп завозился на столике и скрипуче поблагодарил Деву Ньюгейт за гостеприимство. Шерлок подхватил его, и они вышли из здания.  
– Наконец-то среди вас всех нашелся хоть кто-то, кто открыл мне необходимые исходные данные, – Шерлок немного тряхнул череп. – И что она имела в виду под «истончением»?  
– Я же говорил, что ты чужак. Тебе нельзя долго находиться на нашей территории. Ты устаешь.   
Шерлок действительно чувствовал усталость – такую сильную, как будто работал неделю на пределе возможностей, но старался не обращать внимания, было не до капризов тела.  
– Я вполне способен к умственному труду.  
– Ей лучше знать, поверь мне, – череп умолк и прислушался к чему-то. – О. Крылья. Кажется, это к нам.  
На мостовую, каркая, слетел большой ворон. В клюве у него было зажато письмо и еще зачем-то болталась телефонная трубка с отрезанным проводом.  
– Это мне, – обрадовался Генри. – Благодарю вас, почтенный. А ты разверни письмо и дай мне прочесть.  
Шерлок попытался просмотреть письмо сам, но строчки необъяснимо расплылись перед глазами.  
– Тебе не говорили, что читать чужую корреспонденцию нехорошо? – ехидствовал Генри. – Разверни передо мной.  
Вникнув в написанное, череп довольно хмыкнул.  
– Лорд-мэр все уладил. Тебе нужно уходить.   
Детектив машинально глянул на часы и мысленно выругался.  
– Есть какой-нибудь способ определить, когда я вернусь к себе?  
Череп фыркнул.  
– Временем в Городе заведуют Часовщики. Учитывая твое сегодняшнее знакомство, ты можешь появиться где угодно и когда угодно. Увидишь себя, садящегося в такси – не путайся под ногами. И не забудь это, – он подтолкнул принесенную вороном трубку.  
Шерлок только выжидающе промолчал. Генри театрально вздохнул.  
– Возьми трубку и поднеси к уху. В телефонных будках НеЛондона можно услышать любые разговоры. Для тебя она будет работать даже в твоем городе. Связаться с мэром ты не сможешь, но информацию получишь.  
Шерлок сунул трубку в пальто, не в первый раз за сегодня чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Это был не его город. Здесь требовался какой-нибудь необремененный интеллектом турист, впадающий в щенячий восторг от всего необъяснимого. Холмса же все несоответствия раздражали.   
– Как мне выйти?  
– Иди за вороном.   
Шерлок положил череп на землю. Ворон все еще сидел тут, хитро блестя глазами и топорща перья. Увидев, что детектив готов, он не спеша пошел вперед, неуклюже переваливаясь на лапах. Спустя несколько шагов Шерлок оглянулся, но увидел только знакомую черную мглу. Он повернулся обратно и со всей силы впечатался плечом в дерево.   
Он стоял у пруда в самом обычном, знакомом ему Ридженс-парке. Ворон, насмешливо каркая, взлетел в небо и скрылся из виду.  
  
***  
  
Адмиралу было тревожно. Со своей колонны он смотрел на раскинувшийся перед ним город и понимал, что НеЛондон нервничает. Энергетические перегородки между районами шли волнами, фонари передвигались исключительно стайками; с его высоты они казались крошечными шариками света. Ему было видно весь город, но куда бы он ни посмотрел, везде было беспокойно, особенно со стороны Хайгейта. Тревожный знак, очень тревожный. А главное, он совершенно не чувствовал причины – в НеЛондоне не было ничего чужого.   
Нельсон спустился вниз, запустил обе руки в основание колонны и достал оттуда старый мушкет – верное оружие, прослужившее не одну битву. Зарядил его и похлопал по спине подошедшего льва.   
\- Ну что, друг мой? – спросил он. – Нашел что-нибудь?  
Лев мотнул головой.  
\- А твой брат? В патруле? Тоже ничего? Странно, очень странно, – адмирал задумался. – Ты мне говорил про след, который недавно учуял. Его тоже не смог найти?  
Лев прикрыл глаза и ткнулся носом Нельсону в плечо. Тот погладил его по густой гриве и отступил на несколько шагов назад.  
\- Будь рядом, – сказал он. – У меня нехорошее предчувствие.   
Лев кивнул и мягкой походкой скрылся с площади. Нельсон оглянулся: на Трафальгаре были люди, они прогуливались, спешили по своим делам, просто проходили мимо. Никого подозрительного, он всех знал. Тем не менее, в связи с последними убийствами следовало быть предельно внимательным. Тогда тоже ничего не заметили. А Хайгетское кладбище… Нужно будет доложить мэру Уиттингтону, он должен знать.  
  
…Адмирал успел сделать несколько кругов по площади и привычным чеканным шагом дойти до тыла Галереи, когда в переулке на него напали. Из-за угла метнулась тень и сбила с его ног. Ружье откатилось в сторону, вдалеке вскрикнула женщина.   
Нельсон вскочил на ноги и увидел гигантского черного пса, готового к новому прыжку. Ему еще не доводилось ни у кого видеть таких яростных, наполненных безумием глаз.   
«Неужели?!» – подумал Нельсон. – «Старые легенды возвращаются? Не может быть, он же давно…»  
Он не успел завершить мысль – зверь прыгнул. Раньше адмирал мог справиться с подобной тварью голыми руками, но сейчас он почувствовал себя неожиданно ослабевшим. Под ногами откуда-то взялись крысы. Они окружали его, висли на брюках, прыгали на одежду, замедляли движения. Нельсон едва успел уклониться. Пес кинулся повторно, и они сцепились в схватке, покатившись по брусчатке.   
Стоило только потерять равновесие, как волна крыс, хлынув гадким шевелящимся потоком, облепила его с ног до головы. И Адмирал сразу понял, что именно это означает.

Борьба была недолгой: пес рычал, раздирал мундир Нельсона когтями и пытался добраться до его горла, а тот отбивался как мог, стараясь не обращать внимания на копошащихся рядом крыс. Мелкие зубы впились в ногу, оставили след на бедре…  
Весь закоулок, казалось, наводнился крысами: они шмыгали по земле, сыпались со стен, выбегали из переулков. Окружающее пространство шевелилось, пищало и щелкало. А Нельсон с каждой минутой слабел и понимал, что с любой его маневр приближает острые песьи зубы еще на несколько дюймов. Но он ненавидел проигрывать, и кому? Мерзкой облезлой собаке, даже если ошейник её придерживает невидимая, но знакомая рука? Нет.   
Огромным усилием он отбросил от себя зверя, которого тут же смела вбок золотистая стрела, швырнув о стену. Это Лев пришел на помощь. Конечно, кто же еще? Верный друг почуял, что он в беде и примчался так быстро, как только мог.   
Нельсон тяжело поднялся, срывая с себя крыс. Те со стуком падали на землю и тут же их место занимали другие. За льва он не волновался – уж против блохастой бессильной псины тот выстоит.  
Адмирал выпрямился во весь рост и высоко поднял голову:  
\- Выходи! Только трус прячется по углам.   
От стен музея отделился бесформенный силуэт в серо-коричневой грязной и мешковатой одежде. Длинные спутанные волосы падали на лицо. Плащ полностью скрывал фигуру, тонкие пальцы беспокойно, нервно теребили рваные кружевные манжеты. Женские пальцы.  
\- Здравствуй, Горацио, – засмеялась женщина, всплеснув руками. У неё была неровная, танцующая походка и ломкий, высокий голос. Нельсон смотрел на неё с жалостью. Он сразу узнал кто это, несмотря на потрепанный вид, а ведь помнил её еще красивой и гордой королевой, обольстительной и прекрасной, с блестящей гривой волос. Теперь в глазах мелькал огонек безумия, а тонкие губы кривились в злобной усмешке. – Ты помнишь меня, правда? Так странно. Меня все забыли, а ты нет. Никто не помнит меня, Горацио, кроме тебя. Ты всегда жалел девочку из Бермондси. Всегда жалел, скажи?   
Она подходила всё ближе, звенящий голос впивался в уши, острый, режущий, визгливый. Сбоку слышались тяжелые удары, рык и визг – лев до последнего защищал своего хозяина, почему он так долго, у пса не может, не может быть столько сил! А Нельсон не мог пошевелиться. Толстый копошащийся слой грызунов спеленал его, обездвижил. Адмирал стремительно терял силу; она вытекала из него ручейком, и утекала к той, что стояла напротив. К той, что когда-то была королевой в короне собственных блестящих волос, чье имя боялись произнести заполночь.  
Теперь к нему приближалось дикое, хохочущее существо с быстрыми, хищными движениями. Она остановилась перед ним, ласково обняла за шею, и несколько крыс сразу же перебежали ей на плечи, и устроились там, глядя на него маленькими глазами-бусинками.  
\- Смотри на девочку из Бермондси, – прошептала она. – Ты помнил меня, но не замечал. Никто не замечал. Сейчас я это исправлю. – Она прижалась к нему губами, поцеловала дико и больно, царапнула ногтем щеку.  
\- Прощай, Горацио, – сказала она, отстранившись, и вдруг распалась водопадом грязно-серых крысиных телец. Безумный хохот зазвенел в воздухе, а крысы на мгновение замешкались, а потом прыгнули все разом, накрыв слабеющего адмирала с головой.  
Рядом дико, страшно захрипел лев, у которого из разодранного горла потоком хлынула кровь, и очень быстро всё закончилось; осталось лишь изглоданное тело льва и Адмирал, мертвыми глазами глядящий в беззвездное небо ночного НеЛондона.  
  
  
***  
Шерлок позвонил Лестрейду сразу, как только поймал такси. Чувствовал он себя немного не в своей тарелке, но ему срочно надо было кое-что уточнить.  
\- Шерлок? – удивился инспектор. – Ты что-то забыл? Я только что получил твое письмо.   
Детектив выглянул в окно. Действительно, все еще вечер. И судя по реакции инспектора, того же дня. Шутка черепа про встречу с самим собой становилась донельзя актуальной.  
\- Шерлок! Ты там заснул? Забыл что-то?  
\- Нет! То есть хотел уточнить кое-что... Может понадобиться, – бессвязно пробормотал Холмс. – Я тебе перезвоню, будь на связи! – и отключился. Уточнять перехотелось. Плевать, что подумает Лестрейд.  
Выйдя из такси, он едва не покачнулся. Никакой рабочий марафон еще не выматывал его так, как этот. Затраченные силы сопоставимы были разве что с недельным выслеживанием какого-нибудь маньяка – без еды, почти без сна и на одном кофе с адреналином. Детектив поднялся по лестнице и ввалился в гостиную. Содрал с себя одежду, прошел в ванную, где испытал иррациональное желание осмотреть себя целиком и полностью, особенно соединения ног и рук с телом. Естественно, никаких швов и признаков разреза там не наблюдалось.  
Под душем он едва не заснул.   
Шерлок чувствовал такое впервые. Тело едва не выло от усталости, ломило каждую мышцу, глаза закрывались, он то и дело засыпал на мгновение, чтобы снова упрямо открыть глаза. Есть хотелось так, что Холмс даже вспомнил номер ближайшего китайского ресторана, позвонил туда и надиктовал исключительно длинный список блюд, удививший его самого. Впрочем, курьера он не дождался, заснув прямо на диване, закутавшись в халат.   
Остервенело звоня в дверь, курьер его все-таки добудился и Шерлок, практически не просыпаясь, забрал у него еду и отсчитал деньги. Свалив принесенное на стол, он снова рухнул на диван и проспал до утра.   
Наверное, так себя чувствовали все остальные люди в конце каждого напряженного рабочего дня. В таком случае, можно понять заторможенность их мыслительных процессов. Шерлок проснулся поздно, ощущая, что сделал это исключительно из упрямства – спать все еще хотелось. Впрочем, с последствиями недосыпа тренированный организм справился быстро. Волчий голод помог подчистую уничтожить все заказанное вчера, даже не подогревая. Настроения это не улучшило – Шерлок терпеть не мог подчиняться потребностям тела.   
Телефонная трубка, которую вчера он засунул в карман пальто, все еще лежала там. Шерлок вынул ее, повертел в руках. Обычная трубка, каких сотни в лондонских телефонных будках. Шерлок хмыкнул, схватил со столика лупу и принялся изучать сувенир из другого мира.   
Выводы получились интересные. Трубка была на первый взгляд точно такая же, однако если и относилась к Лондону, то совершенно к другому. Она была поцарапана, как от долгого использования, и в тоже время не хранила никаких отпечатков пальцев, кроме отпечатков Шерлока. Потертости были в совершенно неожиданных местах. Пластмасса на ощупь была чуть более шероховатой, чем следовало бы. Шнур, кстати, не был оборван, как показалось вначале. Он просто заканчивался. Как будто трубка так и должна выпускаться в комплекте с парой сантиметров шнура.   
Удовлетворенный визуальным исследованием, детектив поднес трубку к уху. Минуту он просидел в тишине, чувствуя себя при этом полным идиотом, потом в трубке что-то звякнуло и зазвучал голос Дика Уиттингтона.

\- Я хотел встретиться с вами лично, но у меня совершенно нет времени, мистер Холмс. У нас у всех нет времени. Во время вашего предыдущего визита было совершено еще одно убийство – с нами больше нет Адмирала и одного из сторожевых львов, – тут голос дрогнул. – А это значит, что в опасности вся Трафальгарская площадь. Я держу ее границы и пытаюсь как-то поправить случившееся, но еще одно или два убийства и в нашем городе начнется хаос. Мои силы не безграничны. Поэтому слушайте меня как можно внимательнее и постарайтесь поспешить. Моим словам вы можете доверять – я видел тело Старого Бейли до того, как оно переродилось, я обнаружил Святого Пола и Адмирала. Дева Ньюгейт рассказала вам о том, чем они были, я не буду повторяться. Добавлю только, что перед перерождением тело убитого полностью исчезает. Не остается никаких следов. Но я успел их увидеть, – послышался вздох, будто говоривший собирался с мыслями. – Старого Бейли обнаружили его соседи. Было очень тихо. В старых зданиях скапливается много голосов, через некоторое время сами камни начинают звучать. Но в ту ночь смолкли и голоса судей, и гомон толпы. Тогда и поняли, что творится неладное. Его убили, отобрав всю энергию, которую только можно было изъять. Только так и можно убить суть здания. Но я даже не могу представить, зачем кому-то понадобилось творить такое. В Городе раньше не случалось ничего подобного. Тело исчезло у меня на глазах, но не переродилось. Я не знаю, как вам подробнее объяснить... – голос запнулся. – Для всех нас это очевидно. Если умирает здание, то новое его тело появляется тут же, уже в одежде и при всех регалиях, таким же, каким было раньше. В этих телах же нет ничего материального. Но младенца Бейли я искал очень долго. Как будто он стремился появиться как можно дальше от места преступления, словно он боялся. А ведь ему нечего бояться, мистер Холмс. Его нельзя убить, – в трубке вздохнули. – То же самое было и с Полом. Я нашел его, потому что в положенное время не звенели колокола. Он тоже исчез на моих глазах, и младенца я разыскал в подземных катакомбах. Аналогично и с Адмиралом. Они все чего-то смертельно боялись – настолько, что новое свое воплощение постарались перенести как можно дальше от места смерти старого. Они прятались. Мне не понять, зачем это было сделано, зачем выкачивать энергию у самых могущественных жителей Города? У нас нет алхимиков и чародеев, которые могли бы употребить это на свои нужды. У нас никто не убивает других из развлечения. НеЛондон опасен, это так, но он опасен для неосторожных. Часовщики могут разобрать прохожего на детали для своих механизмов, Гог и Магог могут разбушеваться и выйти на охоту, захотев есть, а Темза с приливом прихватывает людей так же охотно, как песок и камни. В Городе могут ограбить, могут при этом и убить, но у Пола, Бейли и Адмирала нечего было брать. Они владели только своей землей. В НеЛондоне есть только один закон, мистер Холмс, закон гармонии. Нарушать его – значит ввергать город в хаос, который непременно отразится на вашем городе. А это прямая угроза всем живущим, никто не будет пилить ветку, на которой сидит. Каждый житель НеЛондона твердо усваивает это правило... – Дик Уиттингтон замолчал. Шерлок уже подумал было, что разговор окончен, как вдруг в трубке раздалось нетерпеливое мяуканье, и Лорд-мэр будто бы спохватился. – Ах да! Не знаю, важной ли вам покажется эта информация... Но на всех жертвах была страшно излохмачена одежда. Как будто их куда-то тащили, постоянно переворачивая, или натирали ткань песком... Больше ничем не могу помочь. Вы знаете, где меня найти.  
Из трубки донеслись длинные гудки. Шерлок отбросил ее на диван и моментально потянулся за ноутбуком.  
Серфинг по сети Холмс всегда начинал с новостной ленты. Это помогало настроиться на работу и отладить информационные фильтры. Современный мир – это мир информационного мусора и от настройки фильтров восприятия подчас зависит очень многое. Шерлок категорически не понимал идиотизма поглощения всей входящей информации.   
Его внимание сразу привлек огромный заголовок посреди страницы.  
«Обрушение на Трафальгарской площади!»   
Детектив пробежал глазами статью. На Трафальгарской площади ночью треснула брусчатка. Судя по фотографиям, по мостовой то ли очень долго и упорно били кувалдой, то ли под Лондоном открылась точка сейсмической активности. Один из львов, стоящих у подножия колонны Нельсона, раскололся пополам. Впрочем, реставраторы обещали его собрать. Шерлок вспомнил слова Уиттингтона об убитом Адмирале и погибшем льве. Пробежал глазами сопутствующие новостные статьи, благо их было много, журналисты не могли пропустить такую сенсацию. Причин у разрушений просто не было. Никакой подземной активности, никакого сумасшедшего великана с кувалдой – ничего подобного. Просто вздыбилась мостовая и треснул лев. Изменения в НеЛондоне, судя по всему, отражаются на городе молниеносно.  
Шерлок прокрутил страницу вниз и наткнулся на другие подобные новости. Обрушение в одном из подвалов собора Святого Павла – никаких причин, никаких следов вандалов, если они вообще там были, эти вандалы. Сошел целый пласт штукатурки с потолка в одном из залов суда Олд Бейли. Никаких причин. Истерическая статья в «Миррор» – какая-то дама утверждала, что раскрыла мировой заговор по уничтожению архитектурного наследия Королевства и сетовала на бездействие полиции.   
Мелькнула мысль позвонить Лестрейду за подробностями, но Шерлок отмел ее как несущественную. Инспектор ничего нового бы не сказал, вряд ли он занимается этим делом, раз уж эта дамочка так разошлась в статье.   
Он снова и снова просматривал новости и прокручивал в голове то, что сказал ему Лорд-мэр. Снова и снова. Мысль о связи двух городов была основной, самой важной, на нее нанизывались остальные умозаключения. Шерлок застыл на диване, сомкнув кончики пальцев и прикрыв глаза. Мотив. Мотив и повод. Бессмысленные преступления в нереальном городе.   
  
Детектив распахнул глаза и сел к ноутбуку. Открыл поиск и набрал в окне:  
«Катастрофы Лондон»  
  
Приключение у часовщиков оказало такое влияние, или пребывание в НеЛондоне, но Шерлок теперь отчетливо видел то, чего раньше не замечал. Метафизика укладывалась в привычные логические схемы, нужно было только понять все исходные точки.   
Он пролистывал страницы сайтов, впитывая информацию. Великий Лондонский пожар. Смертоносный туман. Эпидемия чумы. Если все это так отразилось на реальном Лондоне – что тогда должно было творится в его двойнике? И главное – чем на самом деле были вызваны эти катастрофы? Журналисты не могут найти причин повреждений Трафальгарской площади, потому что просто не знают, где искать. А Шерлок точно знал, где именно.   
Детектив вскочил, на ходу скидывая халат. Ему срочно нужно было поговорить с кем-то из НеЛондона. И лучше всего это делать на месте. Через несколько минут он натягивал пальто. В минуты озарения и абсолютной ясности все вокруг становилось понятным и простым, даже, возможно, примитивным, но абсолютно полным. Шерлока не заботило то, что в прошлый раз он ехал в НеЛондон на такси, по вечернему городу, когда границы совсем размыты и нечетки. Плевать! Теперь, освоившись с правилами изнаночной стороны реальности, он точно знал, что все эти двери и перемещения – просто символы. Подпорки, костыли, которые помогают неопытному путешественнику.   
Шерлоку Холмсу костыли не нужны.   
НеЛондон – ночной город? Неважно. НеЛондон всегда здесь, он лежит параллельно Лондону, надо просто знать это, и все становится простым. Такси? К чертям такси! К чертям всех этих нянек, которые смотрели на Шерлока, как на ребенка – дескать, он ничего не понимает в их мире, в их перевернутом городе. Он придет в город тогда, когда захочет и сделает это так, как захочет. Это ведь просто – необходима только связь с другим измерением, а что такое кольцо на пальце Шерлока, как не магнит, притягивающий его на другую сторону? Вся эта мистическая чепуха вполне может покориться гению.  
Шерлок вышел на крыльцо своей квартиры в Холборне и закрыл глаза. Сосредоточился. Он умел отбрасывать все мысли, умел создавать нужные образы и настроения, умел выделять главное и оставлять за бортом лишнее.   
Он открыл глаза. Над ним вновь было беззвездное небо, где-то вдалеке сияли фонари и по мостовой струился туман. Шерлок посмотрел на сияющий прямо перед ним Букингемский дворец и рассмеялся. Определенно, к чертям такси.  
Словно в ответ на его мысли из тумана выехал автобус. Двигался он совершенно бесшумно, хотя должен был издавать десятки звуков в силу почтенного возраста – Черчилль еще на таких ездил, да, миссис Аденберг? Шерлок вспомнил Руфь и улыбнулся. Еще один кусочек паззла со щелчком встал на место.   
Автобус подъехал ближе. Из его фар валил туман, стекая на землю и расползаясь по мостовой. Он подъехал к Шерлоку, будто пес, собравшийся ткнуться хозяину в колени. Что-то внутри мотора одобрительно заворчало, автобус повернулся, открыл дверь и чуть опустился на колесах, предлагая зайти. Шерлок зашел, опустился на сидение и погладил старинную кожу. В салоне снова раздалось ворчание.  
Детектив откинулся на спинку и приказал:  
\- Пикадилли.  
  
Шерлок, при всей своей гениальности не заметил, да и не мог заметить одного: все это утро в его квартире за креслом сидела маленькая серая крыса, каких тысячи в любом городе. Она сидела очень тихо, не пищала и старалась даже не дышать. Когда детектив исчез прямо с порога собственного дома, крыса тихо выскользнула за ним, шмыгнула к стене и тоже растворилась, будто ее тут и не было.

***  
Автобус тихо заворчал, тронулся с места, а Шерлок огляделся по сторонам. За окном отдалялись Букингемский дворец и фонтан, такие же, до мельчайших деталей, как и в обычном Лондоне, а внутри автобус выглядел так, будто кто-то знал, как должен оборудоваться подобный транспорт, но на деле плохо представлял себе что это за детали и зачем они нужны. В кабине было только сидение и руль, который вращался сам по себе. Никаких педалей, а вместо приборной доски клубилась темнота, которая вытекала из фар и будто прокладывала себе дорогу по городу. Остальные сиденья были расположены как полагается, рядами, но они были слишком глубокими и удобными для стандартных, к тому же, оказались обиты мягчайшей кожей.   
Шерлок усмехнулся. Всё объяснялось так логично: вещи и места в этом городе оказались заменены представлением о самих вещах, памятью о них, ожиданием.   
Автобус как раз выезжал с площади, и Шерлок предполагал, что они быстро приедут на место, ведь Пикадилли совсем рядом, но даблдеккер, преодолев тусклую прозрачную перегородку, окружающую площадь, нырнул в непрозрачное, вязкое «ничто», и моментально из него вынырнул, но уже возле полыхающего огнями Китайского квартала. Он едва успел заметить, как покрытый толстой чешуей дракон, дремлющий у традиционных деревянных ворот, поднял голову, как автобус лобовым стеклом взрезал следующую прозрачную преграду и снова увяз в «ничто». Так продолжалось несколько раз, и с каждым новым погружением они появлялись в другом месте. Парки, обсерватория, глядящий пронзительной синевой и никогда не моргающий НеЛондонский Глаз, темный силуэт Сент-Пола… Шерлок задумался. Они путешествовали нелинейно. Генри, помнится, тоже вел его не прямой дорогой, словно прямого пути и вовсе не существовало. Он вспомнил тонкую мембрану, которая отделяла пространство Базара от остального Ковент-Гардена и бесконечное пространство внутри рынка, перегородки, окружающие каждый район НеЛондона. Каждый из них был сам по себе, отдельно, и из одного квартала можно было сразу попасть в любой другой, минуя обычную дорогу и само понятие расстояния. Это было похоже на… слои. Каждый житель города знал, где они соприкасаются, и шел напрямик. Ха! Теперь ему больше не понадобится провожатый. Шерлок торжествующе усмехнулся. Он сам разобрался, как попасть в НеЛондон, и теперь сможет без помех путешествовать по городу.   
А ведь ему казалось, что сама логика чужда этому странному месту. Отнюдь, просто логика здесь была совершенно иная, и если перевернуть собственную систему координат, строение города выходило очень разумным. Есть то, что помнят люди, пространства, которые они поддерживают воспоминаниями и эмоциями. А между ними нет ничего. Это ведь так просто.  
Его улыбка стала еще шире. Он получал невероятное удовольствие, отгадывая этот город шаг за шагом. Дик Уиттингтон был прав – подобное ему не мог предложить никто. 

Автобус преодолел очередной мерцающий барьер, аккуратно поворачиваясь и огибая людей, выехал на Пикадилли и гостеприимно открыл дверь. Шерлок напоследок провел пальцами по кожаному сиденью и вышел.   
Пикадилли с прошлого визита никак не изменилась, если в НеЛондоне и царил хаос, то сюда он не добрался. На бортике фонтана лежал череп, а рядом сидел кто-то высокий и крылатый.  
\- Добрый вечер, – Шерлок знал за собой пристрастие к театральности и иногда ей уступал. Эйфория самостоятельного перехода все еще бурлила в крови.  
Генри вполне оправдал ожидания: череп едва не скатился на землю, подпрыгнув от удивления. А потом неожиданно напустился не на Шерлока, а на автобус.  
\- Ты что творишь? В Городе черт знает что творится, а ты прямо через слои везешь чужака! Совсем мозги растерял.  
\- Отстань от него, – лениво вступился за автобус крылатый. – Что до мозгов, то у него их и не было никогда, – он поднялся с бортика, подошел к автобусу и погладил теплый капот. – Езжай. Ты такой хороший мальчик, не слушай его. Уезжай, только не на окраины, понял?  
Автобус коротко фыркнул, развернулся и уехал с площади. Крылатый тихо усмехнулся и повернулся к Шерлоку. Это наверняка был тот самый Антерос, хозяин Пикадилли. По крайней мере, на скульптуру из города Шерлока он был явно похож. Высокий и тонкий, Антерос походил на молодого актера, играющего в романтических комедиях обаятельного злодея. Белокожий, черноволосый, с плавными и ленивыми движениями – словно сошел с экрана телевизора. На нем была только легкая черная тога, а за спиной трепетали огромные крылья, тоже темные, но не черные, Шерлок не мог точно определить цвет.   
\- О, так вот ты какой, – протянул Антерос, обходя вокруг Шерлока и окидывая его оценивающим взглядом. – Неотразимый мистер Шерлок Холмс из дневного мира. Всполошивший весь Базар, вышедший от Часовщиков, говоривший с Лордом-мэром и гулявший по улице Тринадцать без последствий. Слухи распространяются как пожар, красавчик. Еще немного – и станешь живой легендой. У нас с этим быстро.  
\- Прекрати, – буркнул Генри. – Ведешь себя, как... А ты, – обратился он к Шерлоку, – уши не развешивай.   
\- Генри, мне более двухсот лет, я давно уже взрослый. А веду я себя так, как мне положено. Таких, как он, с холодным сердцем, мне полагается карать, между прочим, – Антерос обернулся к Шерлоку. Глаза его тоже были черными и сплошными – без каких-либо признаков зрачка и радужки. – Генри – зануда, – сообщил он. – Занудой был, занудой умер и им останется. А ты хочешь что-то спросить.  
Холмс подавил желание помотать головой. Голос хозяина Пикадилли производил отчасти гипнотическое действие.   
\- Автобус, – наконец сказал он. – Это тот самый, которые видели все те, кто попадал к вам. Почему я встретил его только сейчас?  
\- Он любопытный, – Антерос пожал плечами. – Всегда находит чужаков. А тебя встречали, вот он и не решился выехать. Его и разумным считать нельзя, если уж на то пошло...  
\- Как ты добрался? – перебил Генри.   
\- Это все довольно просто, если подумать, – небрежно ответил Шерлок, усаживаясь на бортик фонтана. – Система не сложнее любой нашей. Все в конечном итоге подчиняется логике. Но почему я оказался у дворца? Я хотел попасть не туда.  
\- Ну еще бы, – хохотнул череп. – Всех вошедших не через двери стягивает дворец. Он... Ну, понимаешь, все имеет свою ночную сторону, а Дворец – сам по себе. Он как стержень, объединяющий два города. У нас ведь монархия, ты, надеюсь, в курсе? Основа нашего сознания, устройства страны и все такое прочее. Так что королевский дворец находится и в этом мире, и в том одновременно. Это нейтральная территория, самая безопасная. Правда, ни один обитатель НеЛондона туда зайти не может.   
Шерлок помолчал, укладывая вновь приобретенные знания среди уже полученных. Потом удовлетворенно кивнул.   
\- У меня есть некоторые вопросы, – сказал он. – Это важно.   
\- Ну задавай тогда,- ответил Генри. Шерлоку его голос показался напряженным.  
\- И не думай, я никуда не уйду, – Антерос улыбнулся и опустился на бортик фонтана со стороны Шерлока. – Мне интересно.  
\- Вот и интересовался бы молча, – буркнул череп.  
\- Ты всегда был викторианцем, Генри. Они вечно ворчали на мой вид и говорили, что я получился «слишком чувственным».   
\- Прекрати.  
\- А ты прекрати ворочаться и думать, что я своим поведением оскорбляю дух нашего почтенного города.  
Шерлок скучающе вздохнул. Генри хмыкнул.  
\- Не обращай на него внимания. Спрашивай.  
\- Великий пожар. Эпидемия чумы. Все, происходящее в городе, отражается на вас. Но и все, происходящее здесь, отражается на Лондоне. Где началась эпидемия?  
\- А он действительно умный, – фыркнул Антерос, небрежно махнул крыльями, поднимаясь в воздух, и устроился наверху, на своем месте. По-видимому, до этого он за беседой не следил, только дразнил Генри.

\- Сложно сказать, что первично, – ответил, подумав, череп. – Но тогда чуть не умерли оба города, это было самое масштабное нарушение законов за всю историю. Конечно, эпидемии были и раньше, и пожары были, но они никогда не касались нашей стороны. А тогда нас посетил Чумной Король. Погулял по Европе и добрался до островов. Он славно здесь веселился, пока они не повздорили с Пожаром. Я про это мало знаю, меня тогда еще в городе не было. Но кончилось все тем, что их одолели. Весь город поднялся. Одно время их держали под Тауэром, потом в тоннелях, а затем появился Хайгейт.  
\- Кладбище? – уточнил Шерлок.  
\- Оно самое. Популярное было местечко, очень быстро появилось у нас. Лорд-мэр попросил помощи у Большого Бена, тот согласился, взял своих мастеров и они запечатали кладбище. Навсегда. Там теперь вообще нет времени – никакого. Пожар давно уже мертв, Чума, кажется, еще там, но никого это не волнует.  
\- Способы побега?  
\- Никаких, умник. Пойми, из безвременья сбежать нельзя. Там всегда одно и то же мгновение, там вообще нет никакого «сейчас» или «потом». Концентрированная вечность.   
\- А если предложить помощь извне?  
Череп фыркнул.  
\- Ну, любую дверь можно открыть, если постараться. Но надо быть совсем без ума, чтобы захотеть вызволить Чуму. В городе только один закон, любой дурак запомнит.  
Шерлок разочарованно пожал плечами.  
\- Не скажи, – Антерос слетел с высоты и снова опустился на бортик, грациозно сложив большие крылья. – В НеЛондоне полно веселых парней.  
\- Это больше по твоей части, – уязвленно пробормотал Генри. – Я с мусором не якшаюсь.  
\- О, мой моралист! – засмеялся крылатый. – Даже и не скажешь, что ты появился, когда в городе было по-настоящему весело. Я застал только край той эпохи, но она была потрясающей, – он повернулся к Шерлоку. – Хочешь послушать о тех, кто нарушал закон? Это ко мне. Только информация не бесплатна.  
Череп заворочался.  
\- Прекрати! – потребовал он. – Это гость Лорд-мэра!  
\- И что? Немного тепла у него найдется, как у всякого смертного. Что мне сделает наш почтенный мастер Уиттингтон? Я один из символов города, и тебе это известно.   
\- Не слушай его, Шерлок.  
Детектив снова пожал плечами.  
\- «Немного тепла» означает что-то материальное? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Глупый, – засмеялся Антерос. Глаза у него были голодными и жадными, неживыми. – Только касание ладони. Я заберу у тебя чуть-чуть твоей человечности. Это не больно и почти не страшно. Сможешь жить дальше.  
\- Ты одержимый, – неодобрительно пробормотал череп. – Подсел на тепло, как на наркотик. Прав был мэр, в тоннели тебя надо.  
\- И что? Там тоже полно людей. У меня большая площадь, по ней ходит много смертных. Что, если я возьму немного сладкого тепла? Никому не станет плохо, я правила знаю. Живым я все равно не стану, да мне и не надо. А таких, как ты, я люблю – он снова повернулся к детективу. – У тебя много страстей, но ты их не тратишь. Ничего не показываешь. Ни себе, ни людям, вот как это называется. Ну что?   
Шерлок с любопытством протянул руку.  
\- Бери.  
Антерос наклонился к протянутой руке и словно бы втянул губами воздух около нее. Шерлока качнуло, сердце на мгновение сжалось, а потом все кончилось, только заныли виски.  
\- Ну и дурак, – буркнул череп. – Ничего полезного он не расскажет, а тебе придется копить тепло души, что бы стать прежним.  
\- Ему все равно без надобности, – крылатый пьяно пошатнулся и облизнулся. – Ты молодец. Я тебе все расскажу, что знаю. За такое – не жаль.   
Он устроился на бортике и завернулся в крылья.

\- Вообще-то Генри прав – в последнее время у нас довольно скучно. Вот в прежние времена... Начать можно с того, что мы очень отличаемся от вас, – он указал крылом на Шерлока. – Вы делите мир на добро и зло. В НеЛондоне нет злодеев в твоем понимании. Этим мы отличаемся от людей – мы не убиваем и не калечим для забавы. Если тебя ограбят – то именно ограбят, а не убьют, разве что не решат продать твои кости на черном рынке, но это другой вопрос. В старые времена здесь было куда больше опасных созданий, но ведь и люди меняются. Мы питаемся их представлениями, а сейчас охотнее верят в фильмы ужасов, чем в традиционную лондонскую нечисть. Вот пару веков назад было, где разгуляться, – Антерос плотоядно прищурился. – Чума и Пожар были прожорливыми и тупыми уродцами, которые портили и жрали без разбора, не думая о последствиях. Остальные были более аккуратны и изобретательны. Гог и Магог тогда могли устроить охоту по Городу, и Лорд-мэр смотрел на это сквозь пальцы. Часовщики устраивали рейды в дневной город, в поисках лучших деталей и хороших мозгов. Крысиная девчонка из Бермондси – тоже ничего себе была дамочка, с фантазией. Говорят, перед тем, как ее забыли окончательно, она успела спутаться с Адмиралом, хотя, конечно, наш чистоплюй это отрицает. Ньюгейтский пес бегал по улицам без поводка и намордника, и когда на него находило охотничье настроение, лучше было отсидеться дома. Сама Темза периодически в отлив выбиралась на улицы, а река у нас любит покушать, можешь мне поверить. А сейчас... – он разочарованно махнул рукой. – Настоящего веселья уже не найти. Дневной город стал упорядоченным, скучным. Стоит человеку пропасть – его хватятся. Стоит обнаружиться обезображенному трупу – сразу поднимается шум, а Джеку в свое время сошло с рук немало тел, пока кто-то не поднял тревогу... Знаешь, пожалуй, фантазии на все это хватило бы только у...  
\- Не важно, – перебил его череп, которому слова Антероса явно не нравились. – Надо быть полным психом, чтобы такое задумать. А сумасшедших, знаешь ли, видно в городе. Трудно сойти с ума там, где никто не заметит. Безумцев вылавливают довольно быстро, пока они не успели никому помешать.   
\- А что, у вас так часто появляются безумцы? – поинтересовался Шерлок.  
\- Кроме Тауэра за последний век никто с ума не сходил, – хохотнул Генри.   
Шерлок удивленно приподнял брови.  
\- Ах, да, ты же не знаешь... Хочешь, покажу? Издалека красиво.  
\- И кто-то тут говорил про то, что время дорого, – обронил уязвленный Антерос. – Да нас тут всех перережут, пока вы ходите на экскурсии.  
\- Он, в конце концов, гость, – заметил Генри. – И пять минут – это только пять минут. Пойдем, Шерлок. Тут недалеко.  
...  
Никто не заметил маленькую серую крысу, притаившуюся под бортиком фонтана. Крыса, впрочем, не желала обращать на себя внимание: сверкнула глазками-бусинками и, махнув хвостом, скрылась в тени.

 

***  
Генри командовал, куда свернуть, но Шерлоку после поездки на автобусе это казалось уже привычным. Он мог бы даже сам попробовать, но не хотел терять время. В голове вертелась одна мысль. Необходимо было проверить гипотезу.  
Они вышли на Тауэр Хилл минут через пять. Вокруг было тихо и безлюдно.  
\- Смотри, – Генри довольно заворочался. – Впечатляет?  
Шерлок поднял глаза и замер. Тауэр был таким же, как в его городе, но только... Над замком бушевал рой безумных красок. Похоже было на ту самую мембрану, которая отделяла один район от другого, но если призрачная граница виделась радужной пленкой, то в небо над Тауэром кто-то словно вылил палитру безумного импрессиониста. Цвета сменялись с бешеной скоростью, небо расцвечивалось то желтым, то фиолетовым, то красным, то зеленым... все это перетекало, менялось и распространяло вокруг нервный, мерцающий свет.  
\- Красиво, да? – усмехнулся Генри. – В начале нового тысячелетия у Замка ум за разум зашел. Как будто время внутри взорвалось. Там теперь кусками века перемешаны. Раньше там много кто жил, вместе с Хранителем, хозяином Замка. А теперь и Хранителя не видно, и жить там никто не может. Только вороны, но у них со временем и замком особенные отношения. А что касается прочих... Знаешь, как называют в НеЛондоне Тауэр Хилл?  
\- Как?

\- Тауэр Хелл. Там теперь глухо, как в бочке. Мы обычно чувствуем других обитателей города. Ну, помнишь, когда мы с тобой познакомились, я почувствовал приближение Лорд-мэра? Так вот, в Замке теперь мертвая зона. И к лучшему, я считаю. Не надо нам слышать то, что там происходит.   
\- Там никто не живет? – спросил Шерлок, зачарованно глядя на буйство красок.  
\- Только вороны, я же говорю. Ну, мелочь всякая, крысы, например. У них ума не хватает на то, что бы различать время, им все равно, двадцатый век или тринадцатый. А из обитателей города там никто не выживает. Пробовали – никто пока не возвращался.

У Шерлока в голове внезапно выстроилась цепочка фактов. Стройно. Ровно. Так, как надо.  
Идиот. Почему же он не понял раньше?

_«Надо быть полным психом, чтобы нарушать закон...» – саркастичное замечание Генри. Обеспокоенный Уиттингтон – не может найти следов, не может понять, кто убивает в его городе._

_«Тауэр сошел с ума... глухо, как в бочке»._

_«Надо быть полным психом, чтобы нарушать закон...»_

_«- Способы побега?  
\- Никаких, умник. Пойми, из безвременья сбежать нельзя...  
\- А если предложить помощь извне?..»_

_«Крысиная девчонка из Бермондси – тоже ничего себе была дамочка, с фантазией. Говорят, перед тем, как ее забыли окончательно, она успела спутаться с Адмиралом....»_

Сумасшедший Тауэр, в котором могут жить только крысы. Крысы. Крысы, переносящие чуму. Крысы, подданные какой-то забытой легенды. Крысы. Одежда на жертвах, которая была странно измочалена – как если бы ее натирали песком. Как если бы ее попробовали на зуб крысы.   
Энергия. Для чего в НеЛондоне может понадобиться энергия?

«Любую дверь можно открыть, если постараться...»

О Боже. Он идиот.

\- Генри. Нам нужно обратно на Пикадилли. Поговорить с Антеросом.  
\- А что такое....  
\- Срочно! – рявкнул Шерлок, быстрыми шагами удаляясь от замка. – Веди, ну! Куда мне свернуть?!  
\- Тихо, тихо. Налево, только не голоси так.  
Когда они шагнули на площадь, брусчатка у фонтана странно вздыбилась и... зашевелилась. Именно. Зашевелилась.  
Крысиный ковер отхлынул. Антерос лежал на мостовой – изломанный, искусанный, с измочаленными, ощипанными крыльями.   
Шерлок подавился вздохом.  
Кто-то стоял над трупом. Кто-то в длинном плаще, тонкий и невысокий. Преступник на мгновение обернулся, уставился на Шерлока – удивленно, испуганно...  
\- Беги! – заорал Генри, выворачиваясь из рук и падая на мостовую. – Беги, Шерлок!!!

И Шерлок побежал.  
Шерлок мчался так, что свистело в ушах. Ему и раньше доводилось бегать: гнаться, преследовать. И он всегда был из тех, кто догоняет. Убегать ему еще не случалось, и не сказать, чтоб этот новый опыт ему нравился. Позади была несомненная, и очень неприятная смерть – лавина крыс, сотни маленьких созданий, которые просто задавят его числом, если доберутся. А они очень хотели добраться.  
Мысли стучали в голове в такт бешеному сердечному ритму. Крысиная королева! Девица из Бермондси! Антерос подписал себе приговор, когда вспомнил о ней. Крылатый идиот, но он подсказал верное направление мысли.   
Шерлок едва увернулся от допрыгнувшей до него крысы и приглушенно выругался. Не об этом сейчас надо думать, восхититься собственными выводами можно и потом.  
В голове Шерлока развернулась вся информация, которую он знал о НеЛондоне – кварталы, юрисдикции, способы перемещения, строение. Нет, не сработает! Здесь не та логика, здесь есть только интуиция и знание. А у него нет ни того, ни другого. Он мог бы, сосредоточившись, прийти туда, куда ему надо, но о каком сосредоточении может идти речь, когда ты бешено петляешь, удирая от разъяренной крысиной стаи?  
Шерлок сбросил с себя нескольких зверьков, успевших догнать его и вцепиться в пальто, резко свернул в подворотню, почувствовав, что именно туда ему и нужно, и выбежал в огромный римский амфитеатр. Он на мгновение остановился, оглянувшись, чтобы удостовериться, последуют ли за ним крысы. Те не отставали – из-под арки хлынула грязно-серая, пищащая живая волна.  
И Шерлок снова побежал. Он несся, не разбирая дороги, давно сбив дыхание и разодрав брючину о неудачно подвернувшийся металлический крюк; в лицо бил ветер, взбесившимся калейдоскопом сменяли друг друга районы. Они оказывались за поворотами, в арках, переулках, между деревьями, за заборами. Они появлялись, выплывали из тумана и темноты, и в них же исчезали, а Шерлок едва успевал выхватывать детали и определять свое местонахождение по камням, черепице, куску барельефа. Не то, всё не то. НеЛондон играл с ним, водил кругами. Слой сминался за слоем, и Холмс то оказывался под землей, в тоннелях, и с илистого потолка капала вода, а ноги оскальзывались на мокрых и липких камнях; то его выносило на набережную Темзы и он думал: «Наконец-то!», но облегчение было иллюзорным, и первое же препятствие, нарушающее прямую линию его бега, перебрасывало в другое место. И всё начиналось сначала.  
Крысы по-прежнему продолжали свое преследование, часть из них отставала, но их место моментально занимали точно такие же. Они змеились целенаправленным потоком, подчиняющимся чужой воле, и цель у них была одна – убить. Шерлок мчался изо всех сил, уходя, перепрыгивая, унося ноги, но и его силы подходили к концу. Крысам проблемы с реальностью были неведомы – они были дома в обоих мирах.   
Шерлок пытался нацелиться на совершенно определенное место – единственное безопасное, но проклятые дороги выводили не туда.  
Сзади раздался дикий, перекрывающий топот крысиных лапок, вой. К погоне решил присоединиться кто-то еще. Шерлок собрал последние силы и снова побежал.  
Вой следовал за ним, сопровождаемый рычанием, но всегда был на несколько кварталов позади, словно подгоняя и его и крыс, обозначая опасность еще большую, чем можно было себе представить.   
Наконец он снова попал на набережную, почти там, где требовалось. Вой зазвучал практически за его спиной, и Шерлок обернулся. Его преследовал гигантский черный пес, темнее даже НеЛондонских теней. Он передвигался широкими неровными скачками и с каждой секундой сокращал дистанцию.   
И тут Шерлоку стало страшно. Так, как было на столе у Часовщиков – неконтролируемый, животный ужас, отдающийся во всем теле. Он никогда не боялся собак, но эта тварь вызывала почти всепоглощающий страх.  
Детектив понял, что, скорее всего, не успеет оторваться, даже если очень постарается. Пес двигался невероятными темпами, сминая лапами даже мчащихся крыс, не разбирая дороги. Шерлок вытащил лежащий в кармане пистолет, и на бегу пустил за спину несколько пуль, не особо надеясь на успех. Почему-то он сомневался, что его пули могут причинить этой твари хоть какой-то вред.

Впереди обозначились столпы Лондонского моста, и Холмс из последних сил устремился вперед, надеясь, что ему повезет и хватит времени перебраться на другой берег Темзы. А там можно нестись, думая только о месте назначения и надеяться, что дорога приведет туда, куда надо.   
Он вылетел на мост, отчаянно вырываясь вперед, оставляя позади крыс и собаку. Мост показался невероятно длинным, словно мили и мили камня оставались позади, а до края было еще далеко, невыразимо далеко. 

И тут с берега ударил колокол. Биг Бен взвыл, отбивая двенадцать ударов, и берег задрожал, словно от землетрясения. Мост под ногами зашатался. У Шерлока в голове моментально всплыли слова Генри о Лондонском мосту, который падает с двенадцатым ударом каждую ночь, как в песенке.   
Повезло. Неужели повезло?   
Мост скрипел и шатался, хотя камень не должен был скрипеть. Шерлок оказался на последнем пролете, когда середина обрушилась в воду. Он оглянулся – чтобы увидеть взметнувшегося в прыжке черного пса. Словно в замедленной съемке тот летел вперед, и Шерлок понимал, что отойти не успеет.  
Рычание, прыжок – и в бок псу врезался кто-то такой же огромный и свирепый. Мелькнула львиная грива, раздался визг и оба животных обрушились в воду. Беззвучно. Они упали без малейшего всплеска, а Темза только сыто вздохнула. Шерлока пробрал холод. Он попятился от моста и снова побежал, не увидев, как крысы прыгают, тонут, но все-таки перебираются на берег по уцелевшим опорам моста.   
Он побежал по улицам, стараясь сосредоточиться на одном месте. Это было не сложно – Биг Бен все еще звонил и ревел на весь город.   
Шерлок несся, не разбирая дороги, перестав ее отслеживать, даже не думая, куда бежит. И, может быть, именно поэтому ему, наконец, действительно повезло. Он споткнулся о корень, которого точно не должно быть на хорошо утоптанной дороге, и полетел на землю. Кое-как перекатившись, он сел.  
Странно искривленные дома таращились слепыми окнами. Вдали возвышалась оплетенная корнями башня. Улица Тринадцать.  
Первая крыса залетела на улицу, устремляясь к жертве, но тут же упала, схваченная вытянувшимся из земли корнем. Остальные не осмелились последовать за товаркой, жалобно пища и сжимаясь в комок в отдалении, у самого начала улицы.  
\- Господину что-то понадобилось? – спросил из-за спины спокойный голос.  
Никогда в жизни Шерлок не был так рад видеть Часовщика. Он с достоинством поднялся, отряхнул пальто и объяснил:  
\- Мне нужно увидеться с мэром Уиттингтоном. Меня преследуют.  
\- Я вижу, господин, – в голове монаха не было ни намека на иронию. – Следуйте за мной.  
\- Как быстро вы можете с ним связаться? – спросил Шерлок.  
Часовщик сложил руки и слегка склонил голову.  
\- К сожалению, я не могу вам служить, господин. Простые подмастерья не имеют доступа к воронам. Я проведу вас наверх, к мастеру Бену. Он вам поможет.  
\- У меня нет времени! – воскликнул Шерлок. – Мне нужно немедленно.  
\- Вы забываете, – мягко возразил монах. – Здесь у вас есть время для всего. Пойдемте за мной.

Когда невообразимо долгий подъем на башню был закончен, навстречу Шерлоку вышел все так же монументально выглядящий Бен.  
\- Я знаю, зачем вы пришли, – он жестом остановил не успевшего даже открыть рот Шерлока. – У хаоса в городе может быть только одна причина.  
\- Хаоса? – Холмс приподнял брови.  
\- Глядите сами, – предложил Бен, взял его под локоть и подвел к гигантскому, во всю стену, стеклянному циферблату, прятавшемуся ранее за занавесью колыхающейся тьмы. Оттуда открывался вид на весь город. Каким-то образом Шерлок видел все подробности даже с такой высоты – вероятно, стекло было особенным. В НеЛондоне кишели крысы. Серые тела заполоняли район за районом, переливающиеся мембраны яростно изгибались и сжимались, пытаясь не допустить захватчиков, целые районы переползали с места на место, дрейфовали и кружили. Шерлок подумал, что именно поэтому его так долго кидало по всему городу – вся конструкция полетела к чертям, удивительно, как он вообще по дороге не упал в Темзу.  
\- Чудо, как вам удалось прорваться, Шерлок, – гулко заметил Бен. – Город защищается и сам перекрывает доступ из района в район. Баррикадируется, если вам угодно, и никто не может покинуть свой ареал. У вас потрясающая целеустремленность, раз вы смогли добраться до места.  
\- У меня был хороший стимул. Но речь не об этом! Мне нужен Лорд-мэр. У меня есть информация!  
Большой Бен усмехнулся.  
\- Теперь вам, наконец, стало ясным то, что видно даже слепому.  
\- Почему же тогда вы сами не раскрыли это дело? – осведомился детектив. Он ответил бы более резко, но вид Бена совершенно не располагал к грубостям.  
\- Я многое вижу с высоты своей башни. Но это дело Города и дело Лорд-мэра. Мы – время, и именно люди меняют ход времени, а не время – действия людей. Я не вмешиваюсь. Мы просто мастера. Мы не суетимся и никуда не спешим – это дело для таких, как вы.  
Шерлок вскинулся, но мастер не обращал больше на него никакого внимания. Он достал из рукава большого металлического ворона с торчащим из бока ключом. Пара оборотов – и птица расправила крылья, переступив с ноги на ногу, склонила голову, блеснув черным глазом.  
\- Найди мэра, пусть приходит как можно скорее. Скажи, что здесь его детектив.  
Ворон распахнул клюв, каркнул и вылетел, разбив стекло часов. Одного взмаха руки Бена оказалось достаточно, чтобы все осколки поднялись с пола и встали на место. Часовщик управлял этим местом так, как сам Шерлок подчинял себе пространство в Дворце Разума.   
\- Время твоих действий закончилось, – сказал мастер. – Сейчас тебе остается только ожидать. Будь здесь, а у меня дела – нужно не допустить беспорядка в Кущах. – Большой Бен медленно удалился, а Шерлок опустился на пол, прислонившись к стене. Мысли отчаянно пульсировали в голове, мозг старался отыскать верное решение.  
 _Крысы – непрерывный поток, который не остановить. Что толку убивать или удерживать Королеву, если нельзя удержать всех крыс Лондона?_    
\- Крысы везде, – забормотал он, ни к кому не обращаясь. – Она управляет ими отовсюду. Но… обычные звери, только в них другой разум… Королеву нельзя убить, бессмертные не умирают… Заточить невозможно, она просто перекинет свой разум в крыс и продолжит действовать… Как убить бессмертного? Как убить…  
\- Нет ничего воистину бессмертного, – раздался тихий голос сбоку. – У всего есть свое время.  
\- Что? – вскочил Шерлок.  
Перед ним стоял уже знакомый ему монах в ржавом балахоне.  
Глаза Шерлока загорелись.  
\- Время, говорите?  
В голове моментально всплыли фразы, словно только и ожидали момента показаться на поверхность:  
 _«Мы – часовщики. Мы можем сделать любые часы. Часы, отсчитывающие время до твоей смерти и часы, меряющие минуты твоего счастья. Часы, способные остановить все, что угодно и запустить любое сердце, даже самое каменное. Мы – мастера»  
«На Хайгейтском кладбище теперь вообще нет времени – никакого. Часовщики запечатали его»_  
\- А вы можете изготовить для меня часы? – спросил Холмс, захваченный идеей. – Часы, которые запечатали бы время для Королевы из Бермондси?  
\- Мы не работаем на заказ, – вкрадчиво ответил монах. – Да и сложная это работа, очень сложная. У нас есть часы для каждого живущего в НеЛондоне, но мы не имеем права вмешиваться во временные линии жителей. Впрочем, – он замолк и усмехнулся, – для господина мы можем сделать исключение. Да и упомянутое – скорее рекомендации, чем правила. – Часовщик выжидающе замер. – Но одно правило у нас все же есть, и оно нерушимо. Мы не работаем бесплатно. Любой труд имеет цену.  
Шерлок прищурился.  
\- Вам не нужны деньги, это очевидно. Для временщиков они бесполезны. Что же вы от меня хотите?  
\- Вы знаете, что нам нужно. Но дать это – не в ваших силах. Все же есть еще одна вещь, которую мы можем взять. Ваше время, господин Шерлок Холмс. Вы должны отдать нам некоторое количество своего времени, и тогда мы сделаем для вас часы Королевы.  
\- Сколько вам нужно?  
\- О, не беспокойтесь, – заверил его монах. – Несколько лет, не больше. Года два, три. Когда-нибудь вам потребуется скрыться, спрятаться ото всех. Тогда вы вернетесь сюда и отдадите нам долг. Для вас не пройдет и минуты. Сохраните кольцо, подаренное вам, и вы сможете пройти без помех.  
\- А если такое время не настанет?  
В голосе часовщика слышалась усмешка:  
\- О, оно обязательно настанет, господин. Вы согласны?   
Шерлок даже не раздумывал. По сравнению с тем, что от него могли потребовать, это была очень милосердная цена.  
\- Согласен.  
Монах низко поклонился:  
\- Благодарю вас. Тогда позвольте удалиться. Мы все сделаем.

***  
Она ушла в Тауэр, когда терпеть стало невозможно.  
Чужие взгляды. Равнодушные. Оценивающие. Пренебрежительные. Среди тех, кто питается людским вниманием, не принято общаться с забытыми. Спутались волосы. Исчезли нарядные платья. Приходилось довольствоваться крохами воспоминаний.  
Крысиная королева из Бермондси никому не была нужна.   
Та, что когда-то завлекала в свои сети самых красивых и сильных мужчин, обещая удачу и долгие годы. Та, от чьего имени вздрагивали невесты из бедных кварталов. Та, на которую обратил свое благосклонное внимание Адмирал.  
В Тауэре никто не спрашивал имен и не считал года. Хранитель никого не выгонял из крепости, а в казематах было полно места. Она знала – в дневном городе в Тауэр ходят люди, чтобы посмотреть на прошлое. Но в НеЛондоне до этого места было мало охотников. Слишком громко вопили призраки, слишком многое было спрятано в стенах.  
Она осталась.  
Шли годы. Никто не помнил Крысиную королеву, но крыс сложно забыть, они остаются всегда, и она не умерла, не истлела, хотя нельзя сказать, что не хотела. Может, тогда и зародилась эта злоба – на Большого Бена, на Старого Бейли и Святого Пола. На всех, кто обречен вечно купаться в лучах людской памяти и восхищения. Просто потому, что они сотворены из твердого камня. Просто потому, что они прочно стоят в этом дневном городе, в этой жалкой пародии, в этом отвратительном скопище так мало помнящих людей. О, она умела ненавидеть.   
Стало только легче, когда Тауэр сошел с ума.  
Сначала это было весело. Можно было идти по коридору и наблюдать слои реальности, стыки времени и нагромождения веков. Хранитель исчез – пошел по временному коридору, все дальше и дальше, и больше не вернулся. Она бродила по крепости и рассматривала другие века. Она помнила их все. До малейших деталей. Как пах воздух в Лондоне тринадцатого века, как полыхал Пожар, как Чума сокрушал стены и завоевывал улицы, как Уиттингтон в первый раз занял пост Лорда-мэра ночного города. Она помнила все.  
Потом память начала перемешиваться. Она понимала, что время, перемешавшееся в Тауэре, перемололо и ее саму, но потом понимание ушло, и она не понимала больше ничего. Стало все равно.   
Она все чаще смотрела на любимые века, игнорируя поздние эпохи. Она была Королевой в этом городе. Настоящей. Некоронованной, но самой прекрасной.   
Злоба росла.   
Злоба вывела ее из ворот крепости и погнала к далеким холмам, к воротам старинного кладбища, где не отваживались появиться даже бродячие фонари. Злоба заставила ее выглядывать сквозь мутный туман безвременья высокую фигуру в маске и плаще. Злоба заставила выдумать чудесный план, найти еще одну забытую легенду – никому не нужного более Пса, и поделиться с ним собственным безумием.  
А чужая сила оказалась слаще меда. И будущее было прекрасным, как никогда. Сначала Чума опустошит город, и крысы, её маленькие дети, помогут ему так, как делали это раньше. Затем хаос прошагает по улицам. А потом город исчезнет, потому что исчезнут люди. И это будет лучше всего, ведь прошлое не возвращается, а те, кто никогда не рождались во плоти, не могут умереть. Остается только стереть все и начать с чистого листа. Или не начинать. Стирать гораздо интереснее.  
И она шла по Лондону, напевая старинную песенку – довольная и легконогая, как раньше. Королева. Настоящая Королева.

 

***  
Шерлок стоял у окна, все еще смотря на суетящийся, паникующий город, когда к нему подошел тот самый часовщик в бурой рясе. Все они ходили неслышно, но теперь Холмс чувствовал их приближение. Как будто вдруг над ухом начинали тикать часы.  
\- Господин желает подкрепить свои силы? – в руках у монаха был полный кубок, над которым поднимался пар.  
\- Я знаю, что здесь мне нельзя есть, пить или спать, можете не стараться.  
\- Господин мог бы сам стать мастером…  
Шерлок обернулся. Под капюшоном ничего не было видно, но он готов был поклясться, что монах улыбается.  
\- Осталось немного. Город все равно заберет вас. Счет идет на часы. Но мы не будем принуждать господина.  
Шерлок собрался было расспросить его подробнее, но на лестнице послышались тяжелые шаги.  
\- Лорд-мэр Уиттингтон, – провозгласил часовщик. Кубка в его руках словно бы и не было. Шерлок так и не понял, куда он исчез.  
Дик Уиттингтон почти вбежал в башню. На его плече сидела Маргарет, воинственно распушив хвост и прижав уши.  
\- Мистер Холмс! Как я рад, что вы здесь! В городе настоящий ад, я подумал, что уже не увижу вас в живых. Вам удалось что-то узнать?  
Шерлок пренебрежительно махнул рукой.  
\- Время дорого.   
Часовщик, все еще стоявший рядом, тихо напомнил:  
\- У господина есть все время НеЛондона, пока они находятся здесь.   
Детектив кинул на него настороженный взгляд, но тот больше ничего не сказал.  
\- Это было у меня под самым носом. Я про нее читал еще в самом начале, когда изучал легенды. Всегда сложно отделить факты от мусора, а ее история была не самой популярной.  
Дик Уиттингтон смотрел непонимающе. Шерлок закатил глаза.  
\- Да Бога ради, у вас по всему городу бегают крысы! В Лондоне только одна Крысиная Королева! Та самая, из Бермондси. Я не был уверен, пока на меня не напали, но теперь…   
Лорд-мэр потрясенно выдохнул и потер лоб, сдвигая шляпу на затылок.  
\- Мистер Холмс, – сказал он наконец. – Вы вправе упрекать меня, но для этого я вас и позвал – нам было не под силу обнаружить преступника. Не потому, что мы не способны анализировать и делать выводы, а потому, что мы сами забываем то, что забывают люди. Это особенность НеЛондона. Королева из Бермондси интересует только исследователей городского фольклора – и я бы ни за что ее не вспомнил, если бы меня не вынудили. Но как вы об этом догадались?  
Шерлок улыбнулся. Он бы ни за что не признался, но ему нравилось рассказывать о ходе своих мыслей, когда он приводил к успешному результату.   
\- Безумие. И Тауэр. И еще Чума, запертая на кладбище. Зачем собирать энергию? Насколько я понял, таким образом нельзя вернуть память людей, которой вы все питаетесь. Нельзя достигнуть каких-то других благ. Это просто сила. Для чего используют силу? Что бы прорваться куда-нибудь, что-то разрушить. В НеЛондоне есть только одно запечатанное место. Может, их гораздо больше, но мне повезло с первой попытки. А дальше все было более или менее просто. Мне был нужен безумец, способный нарушить закон, который прятался так, что его невозможно было найти – а ведь вы наверняка искали. Когда я увидел Тауэр, сошедший с ума, который надежно спрячет любого – я сразу все понял. Антерос рассказал мне про Королеву, и она убила его почти незамедлительно. Адмирал умер потому, что он мог узнать ее. Сначала она убила двух самых сильных обитателей города, а потом пошла по пути выгоды. Остается только один вопрос, – Шерлок перевел взгляд на Лорда-мэра. – Когда она наберет достаточно энергии?  
Дик Уиттингтон обернулся к часовщику.  
\- Нам нужно на Хайгейтское кладбище, к воротам. Незамедлительно. Пусть Бен использует свои резервы, попробуем его удержать.  
Шерлок самодовольно улыбнулся:  
\- В этом нет необходимости, я знаю, что следует делать.  
Лорд-мэр ничего не сказал, лишь посмотрел с недоверием, и кивнул монаху.  
Часовщик низко поклонился и тут же, словно заранее получил разрешение, провел рукой снизу вверх, будто разрезая реальность. В прорыв хлынул свет, Шерлок зажмурился, его руку обхватили чьи-то тонкие пальцы, и он сделал шаг.  
С этого мгновения события понеслись так быстро, что Шерлок едва успевал анализировать поступающую информацию. Словно в башне Бена у них действительно было все время вселенной, а потом остался всего лишь жалкий огрызок.

Ворота кладбища были совершенно не похожи на те, которые Шерлок помнил по фотографиям Хайгейта из своего города. Огромные кованые ставни могли выдержать прямое попадание пушечного ядра.  
И, тем не менее, они не выдерживали.  
У ворот стояла Королева. Маленькая фигурка среди шевелящегося моря крыс, окруженная приглушенным сиянием. Она стояла, протянув руку вперед, словно чего-то просила, ее поза не выдавала ни напряжения, ни усилий. Она просто стояла перед воротами. А ворота просто прогибались навстречу. Огромные створки словно распирала какая-то невидимая сила, металл гнулся с хрустом весеннего льда, выгибаясь, проседая, ломаясь и исходя трещинами. Королева сжала руку, и ворота со страшным грохотом лопнули по шву. Но не открылись. Пока не открылись. Шерлоку могло показаться, но он видел, видел и чувствовал чью-то огромную фигуру в темноте за оградой. Невозможная, фантасмагорически-огромная фигура в черной мантии и белой маске с длинным носом. Шерлок откуда-то знал, что это была маска доктора, маска доктора Смерть с венецианского карнавала. Но сейчас она не казалась смешной или нелепой. Детектива неожиданно и резко охватил первобытный, неподдельный животный ужас.   
И внезапно…все закончилось. Часовщик, прибывший вместе с ними, поднял руки, развел их и хлопнул в ладоши. Королева оглянулась и замерла. Потом дернулась, занимая прежнюю позицию, ворота опять лопнули, она опять обернулась, и опять… Шерлоку казалось, что он смотрит повтор видеоряда на экране монтажера.   
\- Что еще угодно господам? – светски осведомился часовщик.  
\- Часы, – не своим голосом сказал Шерлок, прокашлялся и повторил. – Часы. Вы все же собрали ее часы. Так быстро.  
\- Мы мастера своего дела, – с благодарностью откликнулся монах.  
\- Ах, вот оно что. Изящно, да, – произнес Уиттингтон. – Шерлок, вы молодец. О, и верните время на полчаса, – спокойно попросил Лорд-мэр. – Трудно будет починить ворота, а они были очень крепкими.

До детектива дошло, что кроме него тут, похоже, никто не испугался. И Уиттингтон, и часовщик вели себя так, как будто ровным счетом ничего не произошло.   
Обладатель рясы кивнул, вынимая откуда-то изящные часы на цепочке. Он подошел к королеве и взял ее за руку. Она обернулась – не в повторе, а уже по-настоящему. Рванулась, забилась – но паучьи пальцы держали крепко. Она даже не кричала – просто молча дергалась, сопротивлялась, пыталась вырваться… Тонкая рука заставила ее прикоснуться к циферблату – кончиком пальца, но этого хватило. Королеву из Бермондси просто втянуло внутрь часов. Как в дешевом фильме ужасов. Часовщик протянул часы Уиттингтону.  
\- Она не сможет выйти. Для нее теперь времени не существует.   
Отдав часы, мастер критически посмотрел на ворота и покачал головой.  
\- Господин должен закрыть глаза, – сказал он, не оборачиваясь: Шерлок и так понял, что обращаются к нему. Он прикрыл глаза, несмотря на то, что ему не хотелось. Но теперь Холмс понимал – иногда в этом городе все-таки следует выполнять то, о чем тебя просят.   
Легкое шевеление воздуха у лица. Хлопок.  
\- Господин может открыть глаза.  
Ворота кладбища были заперты. Они высились впереди, незыблемые, как скала. За оградой ничего не маячило.  
\- Вот видишь, Маргарет, – обратился Уиттигнтон к кошке, все еще сидевшей на его плече. – Теперь ты можешь вернуться на свой пост. И гордиться тем, что ты изначально указала мне правильное место.  
\- Правильное место? – переспросил Шерлок.  
\- Маргарет сторожит Хайгейтские холмы вот уже много лет, – улыбнулся Лорд-мэр. – Именно она подняла тревогу.  
\- Сторожит… О! Ну конечно! – Шерлоку нестерпимо захотелось обозвать себя идиотом еще раз. Он прочитал столько фольклорного бреда и не удосужился заметить самого главного. Ни Крысиной королевы, ни памятника кошке Дика Уиттингтона, что стоит недалеко от станции «Арчвэй». Маргарет и кладбище с самого начала были у него под носом. – Вы знали. Вы знали с самого начала – так зачем вам понадобился я?!  
Дик Уиттингтон вздохнул и улыбнулся, качая головой.  
\- Нет, мистер Холмс, я мог только догадываться, что есть что-то, что я упускаю. Вы были очень нужны нам. Вы оказали городу огромную услугу. Я же говорил вам – мы не способны увидеть тех вещей, которые способен понять и ребенок из вашего мира. Мы знали, что с задачей может справиться только человек – поэтому и начали эти абсурдные попытки похищения.  
\- Конечно, – язвительно сказал Холмс. – А я – усовершенствованный вариант старушки Аденберг. Бегаю быстрее и имею опыт наркотических трипов.   
\- А еще – вы любите город, мистер Холмс, – мягко продолжил мэр. – Вы не знаете этого, но вы любите Лондон. Не надо самоуничижения. Как мне показалось, это не ваш стиль, – он обернулся к часовщику. – Мы должны вернуть не потраченную энергию. Я не могу ждать восстановления, в городе хаос.  
Тот кивнул.  
\- При контакте предмета с носителем энергия сама вернется туда, откуда пришла.  
\- Чудесно. Пойдемте, Шерлок.

Они вышли на тихую улицу и пошли вперед, удаляясь от кладбища. Идти с мэром было совсем не так, как с Генри – Дик Уиттингтон двигал слои реальности мягко и аккуратно. Шерлок даже не заметил, как они пришли на Пикадилли.   
Кажется, это становилось традицией – возвращаться на Пикадилли.   
Антерос все еще лежал там, где его оставили крысы – побелевший и не похожий на себя. Он выглядел сейчас подростком, едва ли не мальчишкой. Уиттингтон присел рядом и коснулся часами бледной груди.   
Никаких спецэффектов – просто облик городского символа неуловимо изменился, и вот он уже поднимался с земли, отряхивая крылья.   
\- Благодарю, – глаза Антероса оставались такими же черными и шальными. – Я вам обязан, мистер Холмс. Когда-нибудь я верну долг. Будут неудачи в любви – пройдитесь до Пикадилли.  
\- Позер, – проскрипел кто-то с земли.  
\- Генри! – Лорд-мэр поднял череп и осторожно обтер его полой плаща. – Ты не пострадал?  
\- Ничуть, милорд, что мне станется?  
Дик Уиттингтон обернулся к Шерлоку.  
\- Я думаю, нам пора прощаться, мистер Холмс. Это была слишком длинная ночь, и я не думаю, что вам доставит удовольствие дальнейшая прогулка. Я должен посетить и Адмирала, и Бейли – всех, кто пострадал. И навести порядок в городе. Это будет нелегко. А вам и дальше здесь оставаться небезопасно. Вы нравитесь этому городу, он может захотеть забрать вас к себе.  
Шерлок открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но слова так и не нашлись. В первый раз в жизни он понятия не имел, что следует произносить в таких случаях. И ему не хотелось уходить.   
\- Милорд, – проскрипел Генри. – Позволите просьбу, милорд?  
\- Конечно, говори.  
\- Дозвольте ему взять меня с собой.  
Шерлок удивленно уставился на череп. Генри привычно заворочался и заворчал.  
\- Не смотри ты так! Я, конечно, стану костяным болваном, но это неплохо. Я слишком долго жил. В конце концов, говорящая голова, которую отрубили несколько веков назад – это даже не смешно. Поставишь меня на каминной полке, будешь пугать дамочек. А, к тебе дамочки же не ходят. Ну, будешь кого-нибудь пугать, что тебе за дело?   
Холмс улыбнулся неожиданно для себя.  
\- Думаю, это подойдет к моему имиджу.  
Уиттингтон рассмеялся.  
\- Ну вот и славно. Осталось только… – он неожиданно замер, словно прислушиваясь к далекому голосу. – Да, разумеется, – сказал он, явно не обращаясь ни к Шерлоку, ни к Генри. – Да. Хорошо.  
Когда мэр обернулся к детективу, на его лице застыло удивленное выражение.  
\- Мистер Холмс. Вы… Вас кое-кто хочет видеть. Нет, Генри оставьте здесь.   
Череп подавился незаданным вопросом, издав невнятный звук. Шерлок невольно напрягся.  
\- Не бойтесь, – улыбнулся Лорд-мэр. – Вам не причинят вреда. Дайте руку.  
И Шерлок протянул руку.   
И привычный мир снова отступил, давая дорогу ирреальному.

Они стояли в «ничто», но оно не было статичным и однотонным, как он привык, а искрилось, переливалось, дышало и билось живой материей, и это было куда более красиво, чем сияние над сошедшим с ума Тауэром. Оно походило на музыку, такую, какой она была до того, как облечься в звуки. На то, что бывает до того, как появляется музыка.  
Дик Уиттингтон улыбнулся:  
\- Здесь я вас оставлю. Это личный разговор, я не имею права при нем присутствовать.  
\- Кто хочет меня видеть? – удивился Шерлок. – Кому еще я здесь понадобился?  
\- Увидите, – мягко сказал Лорд-мэр и добавил, положив руку детективу на плечо: – Знаете, я вам немного завидую. Единицы удостаиваются этой чести, даже я видел его всего дважды. А ведь живу уже очень долго.   
Шерлок открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Дик покачал головой.  
\- Не надо.  
И, отпустив руку, исчез. А Шерлок задрал голову, наслаждаясь зрелищем окружающего его сияния, и ждал. Ему показалось, что прошло совсем немного времени, когда сияние потянулось к нему ниточками, тонкими стеблями, и соткалось в человеческий силуэт.  
Перед ним стоял… Шерлок не мог сказать, кто стоял перед ним. Он видел множество людей сразу. У существа были все лики, которые только можно было вообразить, и все они были одновременно: женщина, ребенок, мужчина, старик, девушка… Все лица, одежды, все эпохи смешались, переплелись в одну мощную спираль и стояли сейчас перед ним.  
\- Шерлок Холмс, – сказало существо. – Я хотел поблагодарить тебя.  
Его голос был множеством голосов, их было слышно одновременно, их не улавливало ухо, они шли прямо в мозг, образуя идеальное созвучие, и все эти голоса улыбались.   
Шерлок склонил голову набок.  
\- Кто ты? – спросил он.  
\- Я… – существо засмеялось и у него внутри пошли переливом цвета. – Я – город. Я – Лондон, единый Лондон, дневной и ночной, тот, который действительно есть.   
Холмс внимательно посмотрел на него и уточнил:  
\- Тот, который был всегда.   
\- Да. Тот, который всегда остается. Одновременно. Но еще я – те, для кого этот город стал родным, все, кто его любили. Я помню каждого, я – каждый из них. И я хотел поблагодарить тебя.  
\- Что?.. – опешил Холмс. Он не ожидал этого. Он мог понять благодарность Уиттингтона, Антероса, любого из жителей, но благодарность от Города…  
Словно прочитав его мысли, Лондон усмехнулся.  
\- Тебя нанял Город, Дик Уиттингтон всего лишь мой уполномоченный. Ты работал именно на Лондон, ведь если бы свершилось то, что было задумано… Разрушилось бы всё, хаос поглотил бы оба города, и я мог быть уничтожен. Ты был нужен именно мне. И я хотел бы вознаградить тебя. Что ты хочешь получить, Шерлок Холмс?  
Шерлок замер. Он даже не думал об этом, да и зачем, если он и так получил всё, о чем только можно было мечтать – эксклюзивное дело, новый мир, парадоксальную вселенную и победу? Что ему может вообще понадобится?  
Он промолчал. Он уже очень давно ничего не хотел.  
\- Тогда я сам выберу вам подарок, ты не против? – спросил Город множеством голосов, каждый из которых отразился у Холмса внутри.  
Шерлок понял, что не сможет отказаться. Все лица города смотрели прямо на него.  
\- Ты уже знаешь, что бывает с теми, кого запоминают в Лондоне? – спросил Город. – Они становятся легендами, попадают сюда, в НеЛондон и навечно остаются частью истории, возможно искаженной, но никогда не забываемой. Но связь НеЛондона и Лондона неразрывна, она работает в обе стороны. А в НеЛодоне тебя запомнили все, за то, что ты сделал. Мы вечны, как и наша память, а посему и твое имя в Лондоне не забудется. Ты станешь легендой, Шерлок Холмс, и уже очень скоро. Тебя будут помнить поколениями. Это мой первый подарок.

Шерлок не мог вымолвить ни слова. Он слушал, что говорит Город и впервые за долгое время здесь ощущение тотальной ирреальности накрыло его с головой. Такого просто не бывает. Ему не было это нужно? Или было? Шерлок Холмс, единственный в мире консультирующий…

\- Второй дар, мой дорогой Шерлок Холмс, – продолжил Город, – это самое ценное для тебя. Знание. Отныне дневной Лондон для тебя – открытая книга. Ты никогда не заблудишься, и ты будешь знать город как никто другой, у него не будет от тебя тайн. Малейшие уголки, переплетенья улиц… Все это будет жить в тебе, так же, как ты живешь в самом Лондоне. Ты часть города, но теперь и он станет частью тебя.   
Шерлок по-прежнему потрясенно молчал. Это было большее, чем он мог себе представить. Он действительно любил Лондон, этот город с тысячами возможностей, со скукой и редкими всплесками интересных событий, с дождями и ветром, площадями, с его преступлениями и всем, что он неизменно ему предлагал. А такой подарок… Он действительно был бесценен.  
Но Город все понял. Он улыбнулся ему, и вместе с ним улыбались сменяющиеся одно за другим лица и эпохи.  
\- И третье… Ты считаешь, что тебе это не нужно и возможно захочешь избавиться от этого дара, но… Даже самому гениальному уму нужен кто-то, кто его выслушает. Будучи один, ты рано или поздно сам себя уничтожишь, Шерлок Холмс. Твой ум не сможет справиться с собственной остротой. Рядом с тобой появится человек, единственный, который подойдет тебе идеально. Единственный, кто сможет быть с тобой рядом. И это лучшее, что я могу для тебя сделать.   
\- Но... – попытался возразить Шерлок.  
\- Нет. Ты поймешь. К тому моменту, как это случится, ты поймешь. И ты почувствуешь, кто это будет. А как узнаешь, просто подумай. Ты это умеешь. А теперь мне нужно идти. Держать относительно статичную форму трудно. Тем более для меня. – Яркие нити, составляющие силуэт Города, начали расплетаться и утекать обратно в окружающую материю. – Прощай, Шерлок Холмс, мы еще увидимся, но уже не при твоей жизни. Как-нибудь потом. Помни, что ты желанный гость в НеЛондоне. Ты можешь вернуться, только не забывай, что наша реальность для тебя губительна. Ты плоть от плоти дневного города с его жизнью, но если вдруг возникнет необходимость, именно необходимость, когда иначе нельзя, ты можешь прийти. И тебе будут рады. А теперь – прощай. 

Воплощение Города, его суть растворилась в окружающем пространстве, оставив после себя только странное, незнакомое и тянущее ощущение невыразимой благодарности у Холмса. Тот улыбнулся. Город, да?..   
Шерлок закрыл глаза и шагнул обратно на площадь, так легко, будто всю жизнь перешагивал реальности. У него слегка кружилась голова от всего, что он услышал, а еще теперь ему очень хотелось обратно. По-настоящему хотелось.   
На площади его ждали Антерос, Дик с Маргарет и Генри.   
\- Повезло-о-о тебе, красавчик, – протянул крылатый с ухмылкой. – Нечасто даже нашим выпадает такое. Что, теперь бросаешь нас?  
\- Да, – сказал Шерлок. – Мои дела здесь закончены, если у вас, конечно, нет еще парочки заманчивых загадок, пригодных только для чужаков из дневного мира.  
\- Нет, – засмеялся Дик. – Со всеми остальными тайнами мы справимся сами. – Спасибо вам, мистер Холмс. Вы действительно оказали нам неоценимую помощь, о которой мы никогда не забудем.  
Шерлок кивнул. Ему нечего было ответить на очевидное.   
Маргарет, стоявшая рядом с мэром, подошла, потерлась головой о ноги Холмса и, коротко мяукнув, вернулась на место, верно поняв, что Шерлок не поклонник домашних животных, от которого можно дождаться ответной любезности в виде поглаженной спины.  
Шерлок подошел к бортику фонтана и, не обращая внимания на полный сожаления взгляд Антероса, взял череп.  
\- Ну что, Генри, – сказал он. – Ты уверен, что хочешь сменить обстановку и покрыться пылью где-нибудь в углу квартиры?  
\- Вполне, – ответил тот. – Я уже почти древний, мне пора на покой. Искра разума-то во мне останется, так что если будешь изредка выносить меня на прогулки, чтобы я хоть посмотрел, как там у вас теперь все устроено, то будем считать, что мы договорились.  
\- Без проблем.  
\- Тогда пойдем? – спросил череп.  
Шерлок привычно сунул Генри подмышку и, кивнув всем остальным, пошел прочь. Он мог бы уйти прямо оттуда, но хотел позволить себе напоследок некоторую долю драматических эффектов. Его шаг был тверд, полы плаща подрагивали при ходьбе, а над головой переливалось темное-темное небо НеЛондона.  
\- Эй, ты хоть заглядывай изредка, что ли! – донеслось из-за спины, перед тем как мир померк, уступив место другому, но куда более привычному.  
Он по-прежнему стоял на Пикадилли, но это была площадь, знакомая ему до мельчайшей детали. Обычная и такая же реальная, как та, которую он покинул мгновение назад. Экран ярко светил рекламой, по дороге проезжали редкие ночные такси, одинокий уборщик меланхолично собирал мусор.  
Шерлок глубоко вдохнул знакомый воздух, улыбнулся, перехватывая поудобнее навсегда умолкнувший череп, и пошел домой. Пешком.  
У края площади он остановился, обернулся и едва заметно подмигнул крылатой фигуре, венчавшей фонтан. И ему показалось на секунду, на долю мгновения, что Антерос приветливо махнул ему крылом – и снова замер. Шерлок засмеялся, не обращая внимания на покачавшего головой уборщика, и пошагал дальше, медленно и неторопливо, чтобы успеть насладиться тем старым новым Лондоном, который дарован ему отныне и до конца жизни.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:
> 
> Все легенды, упомянутые в работе, действительно имели место быть, и до сих пор являются неотъемлемой частью лондонского фольклора. 
> 
> 1\. Дик Уиттингтон – реально существовавший человек, трижды бывший Лорд-мэром Лондона, по легенде приобретший богатство и статус благодаря своей кошке и собственной сообразительности. Один из самых популярных персонажей легенд, герой книг, театральных постановок. С его историей можно ознакомиться тут: ocka3ke.ru/skazki/uittington-i-ego-koshka
> 
> 2\. Крысиная Королева из Бермондси – славилась тем, что соблазняла мужчин, оборачиваясь женщинами, которые им были больше всего по вкусу. Обещала любовникам удачу и богатство, при условии, что об этой связи они должны были молчать: gorlegend.ru/london_2.php
> 
> 3\. Ньюгейтская тюрьма, Дик Уиттингтон, призрачный пес и Олд Бейли также неразрывно связаны. Именно мэр Уиттингтон заложил первый камень Ньюгейтской тюрьмы. Пес, по слухам, с успехом питался заключенными; а уже гораздо позже на месте тюрьмы воздвигли знаменитый суд Олд Бейли.
> 
>  
> 
> 4\. Знаменитая песня о Лондонском мосте, которую поет королева легко отыщется по названию London bridge is falling down
> 
> 5\. Антерос также является весьма примечательной фигурой, изначально задумывался как антипод Эроса, хотя мало кто из жителей Лондона знает, что фонтан венчает не купидон, а как раз его противоположность
> 
> 6\. Имя «Генри» череп получил в честь Генри Грея, графа Саффолка, который был казнен в Тауэре по обвинению в заговоре против брака королевы Марии с испанским королем Филиппом. После казни его голова укатилась куда-то в дыру в помосте. Её нашли только через много-много лет, в превосходном состоянии, без следов тлена. Она прекрасно сохранилась и по сей день, голову Генри Грея до сих пор выставляют на всеобщее обозрение.  
> По нашим предположениям, голова Генри прекрасно провела время в НеЛондоне, поучаствовав во многих интересных приключениях.


End file.
